Dreamtime
by zfrine
Summary: Berkas-berkas sinar mentari pagi yang hangat menerobos dari balik tirai putih, jatuh tepat mengenai wajah pucat sosok yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur besar. Pintu terbuka dan seorang pemuda berambut merah darah masuk. "Bangun, pemalas!"/ For Ryanryan. Eventual USUK, omegaverse.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Alternate Universe, omegaverse. For Ryanryan-kun. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Berkas-berkas sinar mentari pagi yang hangat menerobos dari balik tirai putih, jatuh tepat mengenai wajah pucat sosok yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur besar. Selimut tebal membelit di kakinya. Setengahnya telah jatuh teronggok di atas lantai marmer yang dingin; hasil pergulatan hebat di alam mimpi.<p>

Pintu terbuka dengan derit halus dan seorang pemuda berambut merah darah masuk. Ia memutar bola matanya, menarik tirai dengan cepat dan mengumpulkannya di ujung jendela. Sekarang tak ada lagi yang menyaring pancaran matahari; apalagi karena jendelanya pun telah dibuka lebar. Sosok yang terbaring di atas ranjang mengerang pelan, membalikkan badannya memunggungi arah datangnya sinar matahari.

"Bangun, pemalas!"

Si rambut merah menarik paksa selimut tebal berwarna putih susu, tidak peduli menjerat kaki sosok yang masih tidur, sedikit menariknya ke pinggiran matras.

"Hngh―"

Lagi-lagi ia memutar bola matanya, melipat selimut dengan cekatan lalu menjatuhkannya di ujung tempat tidur. Kedua tangannya ia letakkan di atas pinggang, memicingkan mata memandangi si rambut pirang yang masih erat memeluk guling. Ada bekas basah di ujung sarung bantal. Ia mengerutkan hidung.

"Aku akan mencekikmu kalau tidak bangun sekarang juga! ARTHUR!"

Teriakannya terdengar membahana hingga burung-burung yang bertengger di pohon apel beterbangan. Arthur menoleh, membuka sebelah matanya. Manik emerald cemerlang yang tampak memerah karena kantuk.

"_Go to hell_!" Kepalanya segera ia sembunyikan di balik bantal bulu angsa.

Urat berkedut muncul di pelipis kiri si rambut merah. Menggeram, ia melompat ke atas tempat tidur dan menduduki kaki Arthur. Bantal putih dengan bekas air liur di ujungnya itu ditarik paksa, dilemparkan ke sudut kamar. Segenggam rambut pirang gandum ia tarik, mendekatkan Arthur kepadanya.

"Bangun, omega pemalas!" Berteriak tepat pada telinga kiri Arthur.

"Aaaargh, minggir, Allistor! Mati sana!"

Kemudian terjadi pergumulan hebat untuk mengawali hari. Arthur mengangkat tangannya, menarik rambut merah kakaknya. Ketika sudah cukup dekat, ia akan menggigit daun telinga Allistor. Saat alfa itu mengerang kesakitan, Arthur segera melompat turun dari tempat tidur, berlari keluar kamar dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Allistor mengejar tepat di belakangnya, membelasut murka.

"Jangan lari kau, _eejit_!"

Menoleh ke belakang, Arthur menyempatkan diri untuk menjulurkan lidah mengejek kakaknya. Ia berlari menuruni anak tangga, melompati kayu pengaman dan mendarat di dekat meja. Vas bunga jenjang berisi rangkaian mawar terjatuh oleh goncangan saat tangannya mencari keseimbangan. Airnya tumpah menggenang membasahi taplak meja, _tapestry_ bulu domba kebanggaan Aiden; kakak keduanya.

"Ya Tuhan, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?!" Dylan―kakaknya yang paling muda―berseru kaget ketika Arthur hampir menabraknya dalam pelariannya menuju tempat yang lebih aman.

"Bocah sialan!" Allistor tidak sebaik Arthur. Ia menyenggol bahu Dylan dengan keras dan terus berlari tanpa permisi, meninggalkan pemuda berambut pirang gelap itu mengusap-usap bahunya sambil mengaduh kesakitan.

_Tempat yang lebih aman_ yang Arthur maksud adalah dapur, dengan Aiden memakai apron bermotif kepala kelinci, tengah mengaduk sepanci sup yang mengepul. Arthur menyambar sebilah pisau dari wadah kayu dan memaksa Aiden memutar badan, ia berlindung di belakang kakaknya yang berambut kemerahan.

"H-hei, apa yang kau lakukan, Arthur?"

Saat itu Allistor muncul, tangannya menggebrak pintu dapur mengumumkan kehadirannya. Sepasang mata emeraldnya memicing tajam.

"Kemari kau, kerdil!"

Arthur memiringkan kepalanya dari bahu Aiden, mengacungkan pisau dapur ke arah Allistor. "Aku akan mencongkel bola matamu kalau kau berani mendekat, Allistor!"

Si rambut merah menggeram dalam. "Aku akan mencabut segenggam rambutmu sebelum kau dapat melakukannya!"

Mengerjapkan sepasang mata emeraldnya, Aiden menoleh bergantian kepada Arthur dan Allistor, lalu menghela nafas. Dengan cepat ia merebut pisau dari tangan Arthur.

"H-hei!"

"Jangan bermain-main dengan benda tajam, Art. Kau bisa mencongkel matamu sendiri."

Melihat Allistor melangkah mendekat dengan seringaiannya, Arthur kembali bersembunyi di belakang Aiden, mencengkeram bagian belakang bajunya.

"Hentikan, Allistor. Kalian berdua kekanak-kanakan sekali. Aku hanya memintamu untuk membangunkan Arthur, bukan mem_bully_-nya." Arthur menjulurkan lidah. "Dan kau Arthur, berhenti mengganggu Allistor. Kau sadar kalau ia bisa membunuhmu dengan mudah, kan?"

Arthur mengerucutkan bibir, mendengus kesal.

"Allistor yang mulai duluan! Sekarang telingaku sakit karena diteriaki! Padahal aku hanya ingin tidur 5 menit lebih lama!"

"Dan kau akan menggerutu seharian karena kelaparan, kehabisan sarapan. Cepat pergi cuci mukamu. Kau juga Allistor, telingamu agak berdarah."

"_Yes, mum_." Si sulung dan si bungsu secara kompak mengatakannya. Mereka saling melempar _death glare_, kemudian melangkah pergi untuk melakukan perintah Aiden. Si nomor 2 hanya menghela nafas lelah.

"Kau selalu berhasil menenangkan dua monster itu, _bro_. Aku kagum padamu." Dylan, kembarannya yang lebih muda 7 menit, muncul dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan takjub.

Ia mendengus tertawa. "Oh, kau tidak tahu, Dylan."

* * *

><p>"Francis akan datang malam ini untuk bertemu denganmu."<p>

Suara dentingan sendok dengan pinggiran piring porselen terdengar tajam. Aiden berdehem pelan, memindahkan sepotong sosis ke atas piring Arthur yang hampir kosong.

"Monsieur Bonnefoy hanya ingin berbincang denganmu." Ia menawarkan seulas senyum singkat pada Kirkland termuda.

"Ya, mungkin sekalian sedikit _meraba_mu." Dylan mengangkat bahu. Seringaiannya memudar saat Aiden melemparkan tatapan tajam ke arahnya.

Arthur mendorong piringnya ke tengah setelah meletakkan alat makannya dengan _tidak begitu lembut_. Sepasang mata emeraldnya nampak menuduh, memandangi ketiga kakaknya secara bergantian.

"Aku tidak sudi menemui kodok itu. Dia boleh kembali ke negaranya dengan tangan kosong, aku tidak akan mau menikah dengannya!"

Allistor meletakkan sendoknya, menghela nafas pendek. Matanya mengeras. Aiden dan Dylan menelan ludah. Kedua alfa itu hanya memandangi piring di hadapan mereka, tidak berani menyela. Hanya Arthur yang tak menundukkan pandangannya, tanpa gentar melibatkan diri dalam adu mata melawan Allistor.

"Mulailah belajar untuk bersikap sebagaimana omega semestinya! Usiamu hampir 18 tahun dan tidak ada alfa yang mendekatimu karena sikap kurang ajarmu itu! Kau manja dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, harusnya kau malu pada Aiden karena dia lebih pandai memasak daripada dirimu!" Yang disebut namanya hanya berjengit, tidak berani menyela. "Sampai kapan kau akan terus bermain-main, hah? Semua omega seusiamu sudah berkeluarga! Sampai kapan kau akan terus tinggal di rumah ini?!"

Dylan tak lagi menyendokkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya, meski perutnya masih lapar. Sarapan mereka memang tak pernah berlangsung khidmat. Arthur dan Allistor lebih banyak beradu mulut daripada mengunyah. Tapi biasanya si rambut merah itu tidak sungguh-sungguh, hanya gertakan sambal untuk meladeni si bungsu. Namun pagi ini berbeda. Nada bicaranya tegas dan serius. Mukanya ditekuk. Omega kebanyakan akan mendengking ketakutan melihatnya.

Arthur mengepalkan tangannya. Pandangannya pada Allistor sempat goyah, tapi tidak lama. Ia bangkit dari kursi dengan cepat, menimbulkan bunyi berderit tajam karena gesekan kaki kursi dengan lantai.

"Persetan dengan semua itu! Aku akan keluar dari rumah ini kalau memang itu kemauanmu! Tapi aku tidak akan menikah dengan Francis! _Cih_!" Sebelum salah satu dari si kembar dapat mencegahnya, Arthur telah lebih dulu menggebrak meja makan dan berlari menaiki anak tangga. Lalu terdengar bunyi berdebum bantingan pintu.

"Tsk, kenapa anak itu harus bersikap sulit?!" Allistor menggeram kesal. "Kau terlalu memanjakannya, Aiden!" Ia menyalak marah, membuat Aiden berjengit.

"Err, kau tahu sendiri bagaimana Monsieur Bonnefoy, Kak. Mungkin dia memang temanmu, tapi jujur saja, aku keberatan kalau kita harus memberikan Arthur pada orang mesum itu." Dylan berujar, mengangkat bahu.

Allistor menghela nafas, menghempaskan badannya ke belakang. Kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dada.

"Apa kita punya pilihan? Kalau ada alfa lain yang lebih baik dari Francis dan mau menerima omega tidak tahu diri itu, aku tidak akan berpikir dua kali. Dan kita tidak mungkin meninggalkannya sendiri."

Perhatian ketiga alfa itu tertuju pada amplop di atas meja di sudut ruangan. Panggilan untuk pelayanan militer.

* * *

><p>Arthur sudah tahu sejak dulu kalau dia tidak akan hidup dengan tenang.<p>

Sejak kematian ibunya 12 tahun yang lalu, dia tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi selain ketiga kakak laki-lakinya. Ketiga alfa yang sama sekali tidak punya ide tentang bagaimana membesarkan seorang omega. Jangan salahkan Arthur kalau dia tumbuh besar menjadi omega _brutal_. Dia tidak punya model omega yang bisa ia tiru. Akhirnya Arthur merupakan perpaduan dari sifat kasar dan keras kepala Allistor, sifat iseng Dylan, dan sedikit sentuhan keibuan Aiden (aneh sekali, mungkin Aiden harusnya paling tidak terlahir sebagai beta). Bahkan waktu ia kecil tidak ada alfa yang berani padanya. Arthur _si bengis_, begitu julukannya dulu.

Dia tidak pernah mengkhawatirkan hal-hal yang sepele baginya seperti pernikahan dan siklus tiga bulanan. Kakak-kakaknya tidak pernah memaksanya belajar memasak, tapi Arthur suka merajut. Satu dari sedikit sekali galur omega-_ish_ yang ia miliki, terima kasih pada hobi aneh Aiden. Dan sepertinya sudah sepantasnya ke-alfa-an Aiden diragukan karena bahkan ia yang menenangkan Arthur saat melewati siklus pertamanya, mengajarinya menyusun sarang dan urusan-urusan _sepele_ omega semacamnya.

Arthur belum memikirkan masalah pernikahan sampai Allistor sendiri yang menyinggungnya, pada ulang tahunnya yang ke-17 beberapa bulan lalu. Waktu itu Francis―si kodok―_kebetulan _tengah bermalam di rumah mereka dan tak henti-hentinya menggoda Arthur. Oh, bukan cuma kepada Arthur; pria flamboyan itu menggoda hampir semua omega yang dapat ia temui di lingkungan sekitar.

Dan Allistor menyuruhnya menerima pinangan Francis? Heh, kakaknya pasti sedang bercanda! Lebih baik dia tidak pernah menikah daripada harus terikat dengan si mesum itu. Karena Arthur tahu ia tidak akan pernah bahagia dengannya. Francis hanya akan mempermainkannya, memiliki banyak simpanan nantinya. Atau Arthur akan menjadi salah satu simpanannya? Tentu saja Francis tidak akan memilihnya sebagai pasangan utama. Tidak ada yang menginginkan omega _brutal _seperti dirinya.

Kemudian pintu kamarnya diketuk pelan, diikuti panggilan namanya. Sudah pasti bukan Allistor.

"Masuk." Ia menyahut dari balik selimut.

Pintu dibuka, ditutup lagi dengan pelan, lalu terdengar helaan nafas. Arthur masih belum mau keluar dari gulungan selimut saat terasa beban di pinggiran matrasnya. Kemudian ada tangan yang menarik selimutnya pergi. Ia menoleh dan bertatapan dengan Aiden. Memangnya siapa lagi yang ia harapkan?

"Kalau kau bermaksud untuk membujukku, maka simpan saja nafasmu, aku tidak akan mendengarkan." Arthur beringsut bangkit, menutupi kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangan.

Aiden menghela nafas, meraih kedua tangan Arthur dan menariknya pelan.

"Dengarkan aku dulu, Arthur." Sepasang mata emeraldnya terlihat lelah. "Aku juga tidak setuju kalau kau harus menikah dengan Francis. Orang kaya sepertinya memang cenderung suka seenaknya. Tapi kami tidak punya pilihan lain, Arthur."

Air mukanya mengeras. Ia menarik tangannya lepas dari Aiden, menyeret tubuhnya mundur hingga mengenai sandaran tempat tidur. "Itu bukan hak kalian untuk memilih, tapi aku! Dan aku menolak untuk didikte seperti boneka!"

"Kami tidak bermaksud mendiktemu, Arthur. Hanya saja―"

"Apa?! Menyuruhku menikah dengan si kodok itu, apa itu bukan mendikte namanya?! Apa aku tidak berhak menentukan masa depanku sendiri?!"

"Arthur―"

"Kalian ingin aku menurut seperti omega lemah pada umumnya?! Maaf saja, tapi aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau menikah dengan si kodok itu!"

"Hei―"

"Hanya karena kalian alfa kalian pikir bisa menyuruhku seenaknya?! Aku tidak peduli! Persetan dengan kalian! Aku tidak―"

_Plak. _Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat pada pipi kiri Arthur, efektif membungkam mulutnya, membuatnya diam. Aiden menghela nafas, menggenggam kedua pundak Arthur.

"Dengar," Suaranya terdengar tertahan. "kau tahu perang sedang berkecamuk di perbatasan. Kami, para alfa, dipanggil untuk turun ke medan perang. Pergi berperang." Sepasang mata emeraldnya mengeras. Pegangan pada pundak Arthur mengerat.

Ia mengangkat kepalanya begitu mendengar kata _perang_ meluncur keluar dari mulut kakaknya, menelan ludah.

"Allistor hanya mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku dan Dylan mengkhawatirkanmu. _Kami _semua mengkhawatirkanmu, Arthur. Kami tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu sendiri, kau tidak akan bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri."

"Tapi ak―"

"Shush, jangan berpura-pura kuat. Kau tahu kalau kau lemah."

Arthur terdiam, menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kami hanya ingin keselamatanmu terjamin, Arthur." Aiden melingkarkan lengannya pada pundak Arthur dan merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukannya. Ia mengistirahatkan dagunya pada puncak kepala Arthur. Tangan kanannya mengusap-usap punggung adiknya. "Kau tidak perlu langsung setuju untuk menikah dengan Francis, tapi berjanjilah untuk bersedia ikut dengannya saat ia datang menjemputmu nanti."

Arthur memberontak mencoba melepaskan diri.

"A-apa maksudmu?! Dia akan membawaku pergi?!"

Aiden menghela nafas. "Arthur, kau tidak mendengarkanku?"

"Tapi― tapi... aku tidak mau! Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri!"

"Arthur!"

"Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak akan pergi dengan kodok itu!" Arthur melompat turun dari tempat tidur, bermaksud untuk lari keluar kamar. Ia hanya tidak menyangka akan bertubrukan dengan Allistor begitu membuka pintu.

"Argh―" Pemuda berambut merah itu mencengkeram rahang Arthur, memaksanya mengangkat kepala.

"Kau akan menurut dan ikut dengan Francis. Mengerti?" Sepasang mata emeraldnya memicing tajam. Dylan yang berdiri di belakang Allistor hanya berdehem pelan, kedua tangannya ia tenggelamkan ke dalam saku celana.

Arthur ingin menolak, atau setidaknya menggeleng keras kepala. Tapi cengkeraman Allistor mulai menyakiti rahangnya dan membuat matanya panas.

* * *

><p><strong>Allistor – Scotland. Aiden – Northern Ireland. Dylan – Wales.<strong>


	2. Just In Case

**Disclaimer : Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Alternate universe, omegaverse.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>London, England <strong>_**–**_** June 1940**_

"Kau akan menurut dan ikut dengan Francis. Mengerti?"

Sepasang mata emeraldnya memandangi Allistor tajam tanpa gentar. Rahangnya mulai terasa sakit, tapi tidak masalah. Arthur tidak akan membiarkan kakak tertuanya merasa menang. Dia tidak boleh terlihat lemah, apalagi menangis di depan Allistor.

Selama beberapa saat ia hanya terdiam, mengeraskan rahangnya, menunjukkan pemberontakan. Hanya itu yang ia mampu. Arthur bisa saja menendang selangkangan Allistor, tapi ia tidak yakin si rambut merah itu akan menganggapnya sebagai candaan semata. Tulang-tulangnya sendiri terasa kenyal seperti jeli. Siapa sangka, dari jarak sedekat ini Allistor benar-benar mengerikan.

Allistor menghela nafas, cengkeraman pada dagu Arthur melonggar. Kesempatan itu ia gunakan untuk melepaskan diri, berlari menuruni anak tangga. Allistor tidak mengejarnya, hanya sedikit terkesiap. Arthur terus berlari tanpa mempedulikan panggilan Aiden. Padahal biasanya ia penurut sekali pada kakaknya yang satu itu.

Saking buru-burunya, Arthur sampai lupa memakai alas kaki. Ia baru menyadarinya saat kakinya menapaki hamparan rumput yang masih basah oleh sisa-sisa embun yang belum menguap sempurna. Sejak berlari keluar dari pintu depan pandangannya telah kabur oleh air mata, yang masih saja mengalir membasahi pipi pucatnya. Arthur menyekanya cepat menggunakan punggung tangan, menahan isak.

"Allistor bodoh! Dylan bodoh!" Ia menggerutu pelan, masih berusaha menghentikan aliran air dari kedua sudut matanya. "Aiden― Aiden bodoh!" Tapi mereka tak mau berhenti.

Kapan terakhir kali ia menangis seperti ini? Saat kematian ibunya, sepertinya. Allistor selalu memukul pantatnya kalau ia mulai merengek, hingga Aiden datang dan menariknya dari pegangan Allistor yang membuat lengannya membiru. Dylan tak pernah berbuat banyak. Dia cenderung netral dan tidak mau ikut campur, hanya menonton dari sudut ruangan. Jadi ia tak pernah berlari mencari suaka pada Dylan, selalu menghambur ke dalam pelukan Aiden. Kalau sudah begitu, Allistor akan marah-marah dan menyalahkan Aiden yang terlalu memanjakannya. Arthur tidak ingin melihat Aiden terus dimarahi, jadi dia tak menangis lagi, tak minta dipeluk lagi. Paling-paling hanya mengulurkan tangannya untuk digenggam.

Arthur menjatuhkan diri di atas rumput, menyembunyikan mukanya dengan kedua tangan. Percuma saja, persediaan air matanya masih sangat banyak; akumulasi dari 12 tahun yang selalu ia tahan.

Padahal ia kira Aiden mengerti.

Kakak keduanya itu adalah sosok yang paling mendekati sebagai _model omega _baginya. Gestur tangannya tidak kasar seperti Allistor, tidak juga iseng seperti Dylan. Kalau saja mereka bukan saudara, dengan senang hati Arthur akan menikah dengan Aiden.

Tapi Arthur juga mengerti kalau kakaknya mengkhawatirkan keselamatannya.

Perang tengah berkecamuk dan London tak lagi aman. Perintah untuk evakuasi dikeluarkan bersamaan dengan panggilan servis militer kepada ketiga kakaknya. Mereka diberi waktu satu minggu untuk memenuhinya. Dari kejauhan terlihat kilatan cahaya, diikuti suara berdebum yang menggetarkan. Asap membumbung tinggi, dan Arthur tahu kalau ia tak punya banyak waktu lagi. Malam ini Francis akan tiba dan Allistor akan memastikan kalau ia ikut dengan si kodok itu; titik. Situasi di Perancis juga tidak kondusif, tapi Francis bilang dia memiliki rumah di pedesaan yang aman. Masih lebih baik daripada tinggal di pengungsian, begitu pendapat Allistor.

Dan karena kakak tertuanya itu tidak pernah salah, maka Arthur tidak punya alasan untuk mengelak lagi. Pada akhirnya, mau tak mau, dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menikah dengan Francis.

* * *

><p>"London jauh lebih mengerikan dari Paris, <em>mon ami<em>."

"Aku tahu. Karena itu kau harus segera membawa Arthur pergi dari sini."

"Oh, tentu saja aku akan melakukannya dengan senang hati. Besok malam akan ada kapal berlayar dari Kent ke Dunkirk. Kalau kau mengizinkan, aku akan membawa Arthur pergi besok."

"Besok? Apa tidak terlalu terburu-buru, Monsieur Bonnefoy?"

"Atau kita bisa menunggu seminggu lagi, _dear _Aiden. Tapi aku takut tentara Nazi tidak akan menunggu lama untuk mengepung London."

"Besok, Bonnefoy. Bawa Arthur pergi ke Paris besok. Kau sudah menyiapkan sarana menuju Kent?"

"Tentu, _mon ami_, tentu saja. Semuanya sudah diatur. Di mana Arthur sekarang? Aku tebak dia sedang berkemas untuk besok?"

"Err, sepertinya dia sedang tidur. Aku― aku akan menyuruhnya berkemas segera setelah ia bangun."

"Maafkan aku, _mon ami, _Aiden. Aku bukannya tidak mau memberi kalian waktu lebih lama untuk bersama Arthur, tapi keadaan benar-benar tidak mendukung."

"Tidak apa-apa, Francis. Aku mengerti ini semua demi keselamatan Arthur."

Sepasang mata emeraldnya membulat.

Dengan langkah super hati-hati dan tanpa suara, ia menyelinap kembali ke dapur. Menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding, mencoba menenangkan nafasnya yang terasa sesak. Dylan yang dari tadi hanya duduk di kursi pada meja makan dan menggigiti sepotong apel mengangkat kepalanya.

"Ada apa, Art? Kau seperti baru melihat hantu."

Arthur menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia melangkah gontai dan menarik kursi di seberang Dylan, duduk di sana. Pemuda berambut pirang gelap itu masih memandanginya dengan alis terangkat. Tapi ia tak lagi bertanya, sibuk mengunyah apelnya. Yang terdengar hanya gemertak halus gigi-gigi Dylan dan samar-samar obrolan dari ketiga alfa di ruang tamu. Dari sudut matanya, Arthur memperhatikan kakaknya yang paling muda tampak santai memakan apel hingga tinggal ujung pangkalnya saja.

Melihat sikap santainya, Arthur sulit percaya kalau Dylan dipanggil untuk terjun ke medan perang. Kalau Allistor, Arthur masih bisa membayangkan. Si rambut merah itu cocok sekali memakai seragam militer. Sementara si kembar, Arthur bahkan tidak yakin mereka berdua cukup berani mengangkat senjata; apalagi Aiden. Arthur hanya bisa membayangkan Aiden sebagai paramedis. Jari-jarinya yang lihai itu pasti dengan cekatan menjahit luka para prajurit.

Dengan mengesampingkan dirinya sendiri, sekarang pertanyaannya adalah, apakah kedua kakaknya dapat melalui peperangan dengan selamat?

Dylan menggunakan punggung tangannya untuk menyeka sari apel yang membekas pada sudut bibirnya. Kemudian ia melemparkan sisa gagang apel ke belakang, jatuh di atas tumpukan piring. Sudut mata Arthur mengejang melihatnya. Arthur memang bukan omega rumahan yang _jinak_, tapi setidaknya dia tahu tata krama. Beberapa alfa memang menyebalkan dan suka seenaknya. Kalau ketahuan Aiden, pukulan pasti sudah dilayangkan pada puncak kepala Dylan.

"Hei," Dylan diam sebentar, berdehem pelan. "kau akan ikut Monsieur Bonnefoy ke Perancis, kan?"

Arthur memutar bola matanya. "Aku akan ikut dengannya sampai pelabuhan, kemudian aku akan melarikan diri. Aku akan kabur ke Belgia dan menunggu perang reda." Ia memamerkan seringaian yang ia pelajari dari Allistor.

"Kau pasti sedang bercanda, Art. Nazi akan menangkapmu dan menjadikanmu budak mereka. Tidak ada mimpi buruk yang lebih menyeramkan daripada dipekerjakan di kamp-kamp militer sebagai pemua― _aduh_!" Allistor tiba-tiba muncul dan menghadiahi pukulan pada puncak kepala Dylan. Aiden dan Francis mengekor di belakangnya.

"Jaga bicaramu, Dylan."

Si rambut pirang gelap itu mengusap-usap puncak kepalanya. Allistor memukulnya terlalu keras. "_Oww_... aku hanya memperingatkan Arthur agar tidak berpikir untuk melakukan hal yang lucu. Kenapa kau malah memukulku?"

Allistor memicingkan matanya. "Kau juga jangan berpikir untuk melucu. Kalau kau tidak tahu, Nazi tidak pandang bulu apakah itu alfa atau omega, kau punya peluang yang sama untuk menjadi budak juga."

"Hah! Apa yang kau katakan, Kak?! Argh, kau membuatku ingin muntah! Hish!"

Francis hanya tertawa cekikikan melihat Dylan bergidik ngeri. Si nomor 3 itu kabur dari dapur sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri, menggumam tentang betapa tidak manusiawi para Nazi itu. Aiden memutar bola matanya, begitu pula dengan Arthur. Allistor tidak sedang bercanda, tapi reaksi Dylan benar-benar di luar dugaan.

"Pergi berperang, eh? Tapi Dylan tidak punya potongan seorang prajurit, _mon ami_." Francis mempersilakan dirinya duduk di kursi Dylan tadi. Melirik kepada Arthur dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Arthur mendengus dan membuang muka.

"Keadaan memburuk dan tidak ada pilihan lain. Kau mau teh lagi, Monsieur?" Aiden menawarkan.

"Hm, kurang beruntung memang. Oh, tentu. Kalau tidak merepotkan, aku ingin mencicipi teh buatan Arthur." Sepasang mata biru itu kembali mengedip ke arahnya, ditambahi oleh senyuman menggoda. Sekarang cairan lambungnya sudah naik sampai ke kerongkongan, membuatnya ingin muntah. Betapa dia ingin melemparkan cawan di hadapannya mengenai muka mesum Francis.

"Arthur tidak begitu pandai memasak, tapi harus kuakui teh buatannya enak. Tunjukkan kemampuanmu pada Francis, Arthur." Allistor menimpali, menoleh ke arahnya dengan pandangan tajam. Ada ancaman terselubung di sana. Bunyinya kira-kira; _aku akan mematahkan lehermu kalau kau berani berulah._

Arthur masih ingin hidup, tentu saja. Jadi ia beranjak dan menuju konter, meski sambil bersungut-sungut. Sebenci apa pun Arthur pada Francis, dia tidak akan mengacaukan teh buatannya. Minuman itu terlalu sakral untuk ditambahkan racun atau garam. Masih ada banyak alternatif untuk membunuh Francis tanpa merusak teh.

"Oh, tidak masalah kalau kau tidak bisa memasak, _mon cher_. Ada pelayan-pelayan yang akan menyiapkan semuanya. Tapi kalau yang dikatakan Allistor adalah benar, aku tidak sabar untuk bangun setiap pagi dan menikmati secangkir teh buatanmu."

Pegangannya pada sendok teh mengerat. Arthur menggertakkan gigi-giginya. Apa kodok itu baru saja membayangkan masa depan _bersamanya? _Heh, dasar pemimpi!

"Ah, Monsieur, kau akan mempertimbangkan permintaanku tadi, kan? Tunggulah sampai perang mereda."

Tidak salah lagi. Ke-alfa-an Aiden memang patut dipertanyakan. Apakah kakaknya baru saja memohon pada Francis? Meski untuk kepentingannya, Arthur tetap tidak rela mendengar nada bicara _submisif _dari Aiden. Dia kan alfa, kenapa harus memohon? Kenapa tidak menghajar Francis dan mengancam si kodok itu agar tidak macam-macam pada Arthur? Apa yang sedang dipikirkan Aiden? Kalau bertemu tentara Nazi di medan perang, apakah Aiden juga akan memohon untuk dibiarkan hidup? Pengecut.

"Tentu, Aiden. Tenang saja, aku akan melindunginya. Aku akan menunggu sampai kalian bertiga pulang untuk menyaksikan sendiri pesta pernikahan kami." Francis tertawa. Arthur ingin melemparkan sendok teh ke dalam rongga mulutnya.

"Kita sudah membicarakan masalah ini, Francis. Tidak akan ada pernikahan sampai perang mereda."

"Aku tahu, Allistor. Aku akan bersabar, jangan khawatir." Pria bermata biru itu menoleh saat Arthur meletakkan secangkir teh di hadapannya. "Terima kasih, Arthur." Dan menyentuh jari-jarinya. Arthur segera menarik tangannya kembali, melempar _death glare _kepada Francis.

Pria itu tersenyum, menyeruput tehnya dengan elegan. Arthur hampir berharap Francis akan membakar lidahnya sendiri, karena tehnya masih cukup panas. Sayang sekali, sepertinya tidak terlalu panas bagi Francis.

"Mmm, kau benar, _mon ami._ Teh buatanmu enak sekali, Arthur."

Ia baru akan memutar bola matanya kesal, tapi Allistor lebih dulu melirik tajam ke arahnya. Akhirnya Arthur hanya menggumam terima kasih.

"Kau mungkin ingin berkemas, _mon cher_. Besok kita akan menuju Kent setelah makan siang. Kau sudah tahu rencananya, kan? Aku melihatmu dari celah pintu tadi." Francis menyeringai.

"Kau―"

"Arthur, pergilah naik. Temani dia, Aiden." Allistor menghela nafas. Wajahnya terlihat tenang tanpa ekspresi. Kalau sudah begitu, Arthur tidak berani mengganggu kakak tertuanya lagi. Allistor yang bermuka datar jauh lebih menyeramkan dibandingkan saat ia menggeram kesal.

Sambil menggumamkan selamat malam, ia beranjak dari kursi dan melangkah pergi. Dari sudut matanya ia sempat menangkap Francis tersenyum kepadanya. Arthur tidak menanggapi. Aiden mendorong punggungnya pelan saat menaiki anak tangga.

Begitu Aiden menutup pintu kamar, Arthur membalikkan badan dan mencengkeram bagian depan baju kakaknya. Sepasang mata hijaunya menyorot tajam. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa bersikap tunduk pada si kodok itu? Kenapa kau mempermalukan dirimu sendiri?!" desisnya kesal. Karena Aiden beberapa inci lebih tinggi, Arthur harus sedikit mendongakkan kepala.

Si nomor 2 mengerjap, melepaskan tangan Arthur dan melangkah untuk duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Seperti mengikuti insting, ia meraih selimut putih yang berantakan di sampingnya, melipatnya dengan santai. Tangannya menyibukkan diri meraba permukaannya yang lembut.

"Posisi Francis berada di atas kita, Arthur. Aku bisa saja memukulinya, tapi tidak akan ada keuntungan dari sikap gegabah seperti itu. Hanya akan membahayakan dirimu." Aiden mengangkat kepalanya, memandangi Arthur yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu. Kali ini ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Allistor juga tidak mengintimidasi seperti biasanya. Karena dia juga sadar kalau kekerasan tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa. Tidak dengan kondisi kita sekarang." Aiden menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di sampingnya, memberi isyarat kepada Arthur untuk duduk.

Ia menurut dan menjatuhkan diri di samping kakaknya. Menaikkan kedua kakinya ke atas tempat tidur, memasang pose Indian menghadap Aiden.

"Aku bisa tinggal di pengungsian."

Aiden tertawa, mengacak rambut pirang Arthur. "Jangan bercanda. Aku mengenalmu dengan baik, Art. Kau hanya akan menggerutu dan menambah ketakutan omega-omega malang di sana."

"Kau meremehkanku. Aku bisa bersikap seperti omega kebanyakan." Ia menyingkirkan tangan Aiden dari kepalanya, sedikit mengerucutkan bibir.

"Jangan." Aiden menggelengkan kepala, tersenyum. Mata emeraldnya bersinar hangat. "Jangan menjadi seperti _omega kebanyakan._"

Arthur mengerjapkan matanya.

"Aku, Allistor, dan Dylan tidak membesarkanmu untuk menjadi seperti omega kebanyakan. Memang benar kau adalah seorang omega, lalu kenapa? Bukan berarti kau harus jadi lemah dan cengeng. Seorang Kirkland tidak menyedihkan seperti itu." Tangannya kembali mengusap rambut Arthur.

Alis tebalnya mengernyit. "Tapi Allistor bilang―"

_Mulailah belajar untuk bersikap sebagaimana omega semestinya!_

Lagi-lagi Aiden tertawa. "Kau tahu kalau apa yang dikatakan Allistor sering tidak sama dengan apa yang ia maksud. Seperti dirimu."

"Apa maksudmu?!" Arthur menukas kesal. Tidak suka disamakan dengan kakak tertuanya.

"Dengar," Tangan Aiden berpindah menggenggam pundak Arthur. "Allistor tidak suka pada omega yang terlalu penurut, cengeng, lemah dan menyebalkan. Dia menyukai sifatmu yang seperti ini. Teman beradu mulut, kejar-kejaran, bergulat ringan. Allistor tidak pernah ingin kau tumbuh menjadi seperti _omega kebanyakan. _Dia hanya khawatir padamu. Bagaimana pun juga, Allistor adalah seorang kepala keluarga. Dia tidak akan tenang sampai kau menikah."

Arthur mendengus. "Dia hanya ingin segera membebaskan diri dari tanggung jawab menjagaku. Karena itu dia membuangku pada Francis."

"Jangan menyimpulkan sesuatu yang tidak kau mengerti!" Aiden membungkam mulutnya sebentar. "Kalau tidak ada perang berkecamuk di England, aku yakin Allistor tidak akan keberatan kau tidak menikah sampai tua. Tapi keadaannya lain, Arthur. Andai saja aku atau Dylan adalah beta, Allistor tidak akan menyuruhmu pergi sendiri dengan Bonnefoy. Aku akan ikut denganmu. Atau kita akan tinggal di pengungsian bersama."

"Jujur saja, kau lebih cocok menjadi beta." Arthur berkomentar. Aiden menjentikkan jari pada dahinya dan ia mengaduh pelan, mengusap-usap dahinya yang memerah.

"Allistor tidak akan menitipkanmu pada Bonnefoy kalau kau seperti _omega kebanyakan_. Karena kau kuat, dan Allistor percaya kau bisa melindungi dirimu dari gangguan Bonnefoy. Lagipula kau akan hidup lebih baik di sana, daripada menderita dan kelaparan di pengungsian."

"Kau bicara berputar-putar, Aiden."

"Ya, ya, maaf. Tapi sekarang kau mengerti, kan? Allistor hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untukmu."

"Dari tadi kau hanya mencarikan alasan untuk Allistor, lalu apa alasanmu? Kenapa kau menyuruhku ikut dengan Francis?" Menghela nafas pendek, Arthur menjatuhkan diri ke belakang. Matras yang empuk menangkap tubuhnya dengan tepat.

"Yang aku katakan dari tadi itu mewakili kami bertiga. Kau jangan berharap Allistor akan bicara dari hati ke hati denganmu seperti yang kita lakukan barusan." Aiden beranjak dari tempat tidur, menuju ke lemari dan mengeluarkan beberapa potong baju Arthur dan membawanya ke tepi tempat tidur. "Begitu pun dengan Dylan. Mereka berdua tidak pandai berkata-kata seperti diriku, Nak." Dari kolong tempat tidur ia menarik keluar sebuah tas travel.

Arthur beringsut beralih ke posisi duduk dan memperhatikan Aiden menyiapkan baju-bajunya. Dia tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi matanya terasa panas. Ia masih belum percaya kalau besok akan berpisah dengan kakak-kakaknya. Terlalu cepat. Dia belum puas beradu mulut dengan Allistor.

Selama sepuluh menit berikutnya ia hanya menonton, tidak membantu kakaknya. Aiden lebih cekatan darinya, jadi biarkan saja dia yang berkemas untuk Arthur. Lagipula Arthur tidak memilih untuk ikut dengan Francis berdasarkan keinginannya sendiri.

Selesai berkemas, Aiden kembali duduk di hadapan Arthur. Kali ini tampangnya serius. Arthur mengerjapkan mata dengan heran, sedikit khawatir. Kemudian Aiden menggenggam tangannya dan menyelipkan botol kecil berisi tablet warna putih.

"A-apa ini?"

"_Suppressant_."

"_S-suppressant_? Untuk apa?! Kenapa kau memberikannya padaku?!" Arthur memekik kaget, melemparkan botol ke atas tempat tidur. Mukanya memerah, bercampur antara malu dan kesal.

Meskipun Aiden yang selama ini menemani dan menyabarkannya melewati masa-masa sulit sebagai omega, mengajarinya berbagai hal yang tidak Arthur ketahui (Entah kenapa Aiden tahu banyak tentang omega. Rajin membaca buku, begitu ia berdalih), beberapa hal tetap menjadi sesuatu yang tabu untuk didiskusikan dengan Aiden. _Suppressant _salah satunya, yang jika dikonsumsi dapat memanipulasi siklus tiga bulanan. Sebagai kontrol kelahiran, begitu Aiden pernah menjelaskan. Omega yang mengonsumsinya dengan rutin tidak akan mengalami _heat _dalam jangka waktu tertentu_,_ sehingga kopulasi tidak akan berakhir dengan pembuahan.

Aiden memutar bola matanya. "Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana tingkah Bonnefoy di sekitarmu."

"K-kau pikir aku akan membiarkannya tidur denganku?! Kau sudah gila!" Arthur melompat turun dari tempat tidur, melangkah mundur hingga punggungnya bertemu dengan bingkai jendela. Ia memasang pose waspada, membuat Aiden lagi-lagi memutar bola matanya.

"Bodoh. Kau ini omega betulan atau bukan? Kenapa jalan pikiranmu sempit sekali!" Aiden menjentikkan jarinya pada dahi Arthur. Kali ini lebih keras dan membuat Arthur mengaduh kesakitan.

"Sakit, _git_!"

"Minum ini agar kau tidak mengalami _heat_, bodoh. Dengan begitu Francis tidak akan tergugah oleh bau omegamu yang menggoda. Selain itu juga untuk berjaga-jaga. Kalau pun nanti dia memaksamu, aku tidak akan dikejutkan dengan perutmu yang membuncit. Apalagi karena tiba-tiba aku memiliki keponakan."

Sudut matanya mengejang. "Aiden bodoh!" Ia maju dan memukul-mukul Aiden. Main-main, tentu saja. Dia tidak pernah serius ingin melukai Aiden. Seperti dia bisa melukai Aiden saja, heh.

Alfa itu tertawa dan memaksa memeluk Arthur. Membenamkan kepalanya pada surai-surai pirang gandum yang lembut dan beraroma vanila. Kemudian mereka terdiam dalam posisi yang sama selama beberapa saat. Hingga mata Arthur mulai terasa berat karena kantuk, dan ia menguap.

* * *

><p><strong>Allistor &amp; Francis 27th. Aiden-Dylan 24th. Arthur 17th.<strong>

**Setting Perang Dunia II. Debut Alfred masih lama :(**


	3. Butter Knife

**Disclaimer : Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Alternate universe, omegaverse.**

* * *

><p><strong>Juni 1940<strong>

Pagi ini tidak seperti biasanya.

Arthur sudah duduk di tepi tempat tidur dalam keadaan sadar saat Allistor membuka pintu kamarnya. Kakaknya terlihat sedikit terkejut, tapi tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Si rambut merah itu menyibak tirai putih dan membuka jendela. Kicauan burung-burung yang bertengger di pohon apel tak lagi teredam; terdengar jelas mengisi pagi. Dari bawah terdengar samar-samar Aiden dan Dylan berbicara, tertawa. Selain itu, semuanya terasa sunyi.

Mengistirahatkan tangannya pada bingkai jendela, Allistor mencondongkan badannya ke depan dan menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Arthur juga tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya memperhatikan ujung kakinya menyentuh lantai yang dingin.

Pagi ini tidak diawali perkelahian antara dia dan kakak sulungnya seperti biasa.

"Kak―" Niatnya terhenti ketika Allistor membalikkan badan. Sepasang mata emeraldnya yang selalu memicing tajam itu terlihat lelah. Arthur tahu kakaknya berbicara dengan Francis hingga larut. Dia tahu karena ia pun tetap terjaga. Saat Aiden meninggalkan kamarnya semalam, rasa kantuknya hilang seketika. Dia tidak punya niat menguping, tentu saja. Tapi tawa menyebalkan si kodok itu benar-benar tidak bisa dihiraukan begitu saja. Arthur tidak habis pikir bagaimana kakaknya bisa tahan mengenal Francis. Yang Arthur tahu, orang yang terlalu narsis dan main-main seperti Francis adalah jenis orang yang paling dibenci Allistor; selain orang yang lemah dan cengeng.

"Sudah mengemasi semua bawaanmu?" Langsung menuju inti tanpa basa-basi, begitulah Allistor. Arthur sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kakaknya mendekati seorang omega. Mungkin dia tidak akan merayunya, melainkan langsung memerintahkan omega malang itu untuk menerima lamarannya. Heh, tipikal Allistor.

"Hanya beberapa potong baju dan barang yang tidak begitu penting." Secara tidak sadar Arthur mengusap-usap permukaan lembut sprei di bawah tangannya. Ia tidak melihat ke arah Allistor, tiba-tiba pandangannya tertuju pada botol _suppressant _di atas meja. Sudut matanya sedikit mengejang. Aiden benar-benar sudah menyiapkan segalanya.

Melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, Allistor bersandar pada bingkai jendela.

"Apa itu cukup? Bawa saja semua yang kau perlukan. Masih ada waktu sebelum mobil yang akan membawamu ke Kent datang."

Arthur mendengus pelan. "Kenapa? Sepertinya kau antusias sekali menyambut kepergianku dari sini. Kau berharap aku pergi untuk selamanya?" Karena mengawali hari hanya dengan berdiam diri dan bertatap-tatapan saja dengan Allistor itu sama sekali tidak menarik. Arthur tidak berharap Allistor mengucap selamat tinggal sambil memeluknya. Dia tahu itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Tapi mengawali hari dengan diam seperti salah seorang di antara mereka akan mati besok sangat tidak menarik.

"Haruskah kau membuatku kesal sepanjang waktu? Periksa lagi barang-barangmu. Bawa semua yang kau perlukan! Kau tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti."

Arthur tidak ingin mengakuinya, tapi bisa jadi hari ini adalah kesempatan terakhir ia bertemu kakak-kakaknya. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi esok hari, atau lusa, bahkan hingga perang selesai. Akankah perang ini segera selesai? Rasanya sudah terlalu lama. Atau, apakah perang ini akan _selesai_? Arthur bahkan tidak tahu lagi.

Ia kembali memandangi ujung kakinya.

"Kenapa? Francis bisa memberiku lebih nanti. Aku hanya tinggal meminta saja, kan? Aku berani bertaruh dia akan memenuhi permintaanku dengan senang hati. Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan? Agar aku tergantung padanya?" Arthur membalas penuh sarkasme.

Allistor menghela nafas. Arthur mendengar derap langkah; dari sudut matanya terlihat Allistor mendekat, lalu berdiri di depannya. Ujung sendal rumah yang hangat bertemu dengan ujung kaki Arthur yang dingin. Ia sedang mengira-ngira perbedaan ukuran kaki mereka; tidak menyangka Allistor akan mendaratkan kedua tangan pada pundaknya. Arthur tidak mengangkat kepalanya, karena kakaknya lebih dulu merendah dan berlutut di hadapannya. Sekarang kedua tangannya ada pada lutut Arthur.

"Dengar; aku ingin memberimu pilihan, tapi aku takut sekarang bukan saat yang tepat, Art. Kau tidak mungkin tinggal di sini sendiri, dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengacau di pengungsian."

Sepasang mata emeraldnya memicing tajam. "Aku tidak akan mengacau!"

Manik emerald yang lain memutar. "Kau tidak pernah bersikap baik di tengah-tengah omega. Kau menggertak beta. Kau beradu mulut dengan alfa. Aku mengenalmu, bodoh."

"Kau mengatakan seolah-olah aku ini sumber masalah!"

"Oh, memang benar! Kau lupa apa julukanmu dulu? _Arthur si bengis_! Saat itu aku bahkan tidak yakin kalau kau adalah omega. Berhenti membuatku membayangkan bagaimana kau menambah ketakutan di pengungsian!"

Kakinya berayun, mengenai sisi tubuh Allistor dalam tendangan ringan. Arthur mendorong bahu kiri kakak tertuanya. "Kau terlalu berlebihan! Aku bisa bersikap baik! Aku tidak akan membuat omega-omega malang itu ketakutan! Aku bukan monster!"

Tangan kanan Allistor menangkap mata kaki kiri Arthur, menahannya. "Baiklah, memang aku sedikit melebihkan. Tapi aku tetap tidak mengizinkanmu pergi ke pengungsian. Tidak saat ada kehidupan yang lebih baik untukmu." Allistor memandanginya dengan serius, membuat Arthur memalingkan mukanya. Meronta pelan mencoba melepaskan kakinya.

"Aiden mengatakan hal yang sama semalam." Arthur mencibir. Akhirnya berhenti mencoba membebaskan kakinya. Selama Allistor tidak menyakitinya, tidak masalah. Lagipula tangan besarnya terasa hangat. Para alfa selalu terasa lebih hangat.

Sepasang alis tebal terangkat tinggi. "Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau membuatku mengulanginya lagi? Kau benar-benar tidak mengerti situasi sekarang, ya? Haruskah Dylan mengatakan hal yang sama kepadamu juga?"

"Aku hanya tidak mengerti mengapa kau begitu bersemangat membuangku kepada _wine bastard_ itu! Apa yang menarik dari orang mesum seperti dia? Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir mengapa tinggal dengannya lebih baik daripada membiarkanku sedikit mengacau di tempat pengungsian. Kenapa kau begitu membenciku?"

Kakaknya mendecakkan lidah. "Sekali ini saja dengarkan aku, Arthur. Kau tidak akan suka tinggal di pengungsian. Kau tidak akan mau makan kentang rebus dan kacang polong setiap hari. Mungkin kau berpikir kau bisa bertahan di sana, tapi maaf, aku meragukanmu. Ada kesempatan yang lebih baik untukmu, kenapa tidak kau manfaatkan?"

"Ugh― kau mengatakan hal yang sama berulang kali!" Arthur memperbarui perlawanannya.

"Hei, hei! Dengarkan aku!" Cengkeraman Allistor mengerat. "Kau sendiri yang barusan mengatakan kalau Francis akan memenuhi semua kebutuhanmu, kan? Kau tidak perlu khawatir akan kekurangan makanan, kedinginan, bahkan kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan serangan. Kau akan hidup normal seperti biasanya, bahkan lebih baik dari itu. Francis bukan sekedar penduduk sipil seperti kita, kau akan aman dengannya."

"Dan selama ini kupikir kau pintar! Aku bercanda! Bagian mana dari sarkasme yang tidak kau mengerti, bodoh?! Kenapa kau begitu― argh!"

"Beraninya kau!"

"Aku tahu aku egois! Aku hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri; memangnya kenapa?! Aku yang akan menjalani semuanya! Kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku memilih jalanku sendiri? Aku tidak mau pergi dengan Francis! Aku tidak mau tinggal dengannya! Aku tidak mau menikah dengannya!"

"Arthur―"

"Aku tidak peduli kalau dia bisa memberiku segalanya! Persetan dengan harta kekayaannya; aku tidak peduli! Aku tidak mau pergi, bodoh!"

"Kau ini―" Kedua tangan Allistor berpindah mencengkeram pundaknya, memberinya guncangan untuk menjejalkan akal sehat ke dalam pikiran Arthur.

"Apa kau sama sekali tidak peduli padaku? Bagaimana kalau Perancis tidak seaman yang kalian pikirkan? Bagaimana kalau Francis memaksaku? Bagaimana kalau― kalau kalian tidak kembali? Bagaimana kalau aku―" Belum selesai ia mengutarakan konfrontasinya, Allistor lebih dulu bangkit dan memeluknya. Selanjutnya, kata-kata rajukannya hanya berupa komat-kamit tidak jelas yang teredam bagian depan baju Allistor.

Sekarang ia merasa begitu hangat, dengan lengan kuat Allistor mengelilinginya. Menekan kepalanya, membuatnya mendengarkan degupan jantung kakaknya yang cepat teratur. Arthur menarik nafas dan aroma mint yang tajam memenuhi indera penciumannya.

"Francis tidak akan macam-macam padamu. Aku akan membunuhnya kalau ia berani menyentuhmu tanpa persetujuanku. Selain itu, aku tahu kau kuat. Kau bisa melawan, kan? Jambak rambutnya kalau ia berani menggodamu. Kalau masih kurang ajar juga, tendang saja selangkangannya, si kodok itu tidak akan berkutik." Allistor melepas Arthur sepanjang lengan, memandanginya dengan tatapan serius yang terlihat seperti dibuat-buat.

Secara tidak sadar sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas.

"Tentu saja." Arthur berujar lirih. Tangan kanannya memainkan ujung hem Allistor.

"Hm, cepat cuci mukamu. Kurasa Aiden sudah selesai menyiapkan makanan." Tangan Allistor semakin memberantaki rambut liarnya. Laki-laki berambut merah itu tersenyum samar, kemudian beranjak bangkit dan keluar dari kamarnya.

Arthur hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

* * *

><p>"Aiden, jangan lupa untuk mengirimiku surat!"<p>

"Tentu, tentu. Akan kulakukan kalau ada waktu."

"Kau sudah berjanji, bodoh!"

"Hei, berhenti memanggilku _bodoh_, anak nakal!"

"Aduh―"

"Aku akan merindukanmu, adik. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, jangan terlalu menakut-nakuti omega dan beta di sana, ya!"

"Aku membencimu, Dylan."

"Haha, aku juga _mencintaimu_, Art!"

"Lakukan sesuatu yang berguna selama di sana, Arthur. Belajarlah memasak, kau akan membutuhkannya nanti."

"Aku bisa memasak _dengan baik_, Allistor, terima kasih."

"Jangan lupa minum _suppressant_-mu dengan rutin."

"Ah―"

"Kau membawakannya _suppressant_?! Wah, kau benar-benar berpikiran maju, Aiden! Apa kau menyiapkannya kondom juga?"

"Dylan!"

"Kau sudah selesai berpamitan di sana, _mon cher_? Kita harus segera berangkat." Diikuti bunyi klakson. Keempat Kirkland bersaudara menoleh ke arah Francis yang berdiri di samping mobil.

"Sebentar, _frog_!" Arthur menoleh kembali kepada kakak-kakaknya, mengerutkan alisnya. "Aku―"

"Kau akan baik-baik saja." Allistor maju dan memeluknya, menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Kemudian si kembar ikut bergabung. Kini Arthur merasa benar-benar hangat hingga matanya panas dan dadanya sesak. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik." bisik Allistor.

"Kalian juga…"

Perlahan Allistor, Dylan, dan Aiden melepasnya pergi; hingga tak ada lagi bahkan sekedar sentuhan jemari.

"Pergilah."

Menelan ludah, ia menganggukkan kepala. Sebelum air mata yang menggantung di ujung matanya dapat jatuh, Arthur membalikkan badan. Ia melangkah pelan menuruni anak tangga teras. Ketika kakinya menapak pada tanah berumput, air mata pertamanya menetes. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan terus melangkah.

"_Mon cher_," Francis tersenyum, membukakan pintu untuknya. Arthur naik dan masih tidak mau melihat ke arah kakak-kakaknya, hanya duduk diam dengan tangan di pangkuan.

"Jaga dia baik-baik, Francis."

"Tentu saja, _mon ami. Au revoir_!" Francis melambaikan tangan, kemudian memutar dan membuka pintu yang lain untuk masuk, duduk di samping Arthur.

Ketika mobil mulai bergerak barulah Arthur menoleh dan tersenyum getir pada ketiga kakaknya, dengan wajah dibingkai air mata.

* * *

><p>"Jangan jauh-jauh dariku, <em>mon cher.<em> Kau tak mau hilang di antara para prajurit." Francis menarik tangan Arthur dan menyeretnya pergi dalam langkah cepat.

"Ugh, apa yang―" Ia berusaha menarik kembali tangannya. Tiba-tiba saja seorang prajurit yang menuju ke arah berlawanan bersenggolan bahu dengannya cukup keras. Pegangan tangan Francis terlepas, Arthur terhuyung ke belakang.

"Oh, maaf." Prajurit itu menggumam, kemudian meneruskan jalannya.

"Tsk, kau kikuk sekali, Arthur." Pria Perancis itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Ia melingkarkan tangannya pada pundak Arthur, kembali memaksanya melangkah cepat. "Kapal kita akan segera berangkat. Ayo."

Mereka menembus area pelabuhan yang ramai oleh para alfa berseragam. Arthur tidak suka dekat-dekat dengan Francis, tapi sepertinya ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Hal terakhir yang ia inginkan adalah tersesat di tengah-tengah kumpulan alfa ini. Jujur saja, dalam jumlah banyak dan dipersenjatai senapan laras panjang, alfa-alfa ini terlihat benar-benar menyeramkan. Arthur tidak mau ditodong senapan di depan mukanya, jadi ia sedikit menundukkan kepala. Beberapa dari mereka mulai menatap ke arahnya lebih lama dari batas wajar. Tentu saja mereka keheranan mengetahui ada omega di sini; memangnya apa yang ia harapkan?

Akhirnya secara tidak sadar ia merapatkan diri dengan Francis. Alfa itu menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum menggoda. Arthur hanya menggeram pelan. Ia menggoyangkan bahunya ketika Francis mulai mengusap-usapnya dengan gerakan lambat. Menggelikan.

"Oh, iya. Sebelum kau mulai menghilang, aku akan memberimu saran; jangan pernah berada jauh dariku. Kapal yang akan kita naiki hanya berisi para prajurit. Kau tidak mau ditarik oleh salah seorang dari mereka dan dijadikan tontonan, kan? Beruntung kalau hanya jadi tontonan dan bukan objek sentuhan." Francis menyeringai.

Arthur mengangkat kepalanya, memandangi Francis dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Mereka tidak sebaik diriku, _mon cher_. Percayalah." Arthur ingin sekali meninju muka Francis hanya untuk menghilangkan seringaian menyebalkan itu. "Naik, naik. Perhatikan langkahmu, _cher_." Francis mendorong punggungnya pelan, membimbingnya menaiki anak tangga menuju kapal.

Ia berharap Francis berbohong, tapi sepertinya ia serius dengan kata-katanya tadi; tentang para prajurit alfa yang akan menempuh perjalanan menuju Dunkirk dengan mereka. Jumlahnya memang tidak banyak, tapi Arthur sama sekali tidak melihat orang berpakaian biasa selain Francis dan dirinya. Kelihatannya tidak ada penumpang sipil selain mereka berdua.

"Kapal apa ini?" Arthur bertanya setelah Francis membawanya ke sudut aman. Beberapa prajurit yang tadi melihat ke arahnya dengan heran kembali mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Tentara Inggris yang berada di Dunkirk ditarik untuk kembali. Kapal ini akan pergi menjemput mereka ke sana."

"Ditarik kembali? Kenapa?"

Francis mengangkat bahu dengan kasual. "Mmhmm, entahlah, aku juga tidak mengerti, _mon cher_. Mungkin negaramu membutuhkan kekuatan tambahan? Jangan terlalu memikirkannya, kau akan aman di tempatku."

Arthur hanya mengerutkan kening. Ia tidak mempercayai ucapan si kodok Perancis tersebut, tapi setelah sejauh ini, tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan.

* * *

><p>Begitu menginjakkan kaki di pelabuhan Dunkirk yang padat oleh tentara Inggris, Arthur tahu ia tak bisa kembali lagi. Setidaknya tidak dalam waktu dekat.<p>

Perjalanan dilanjutkan melalui darat menggunakan mobil Francis. Selama perjalanan yang melelahkan Arthur hanya memperhatikan jalan sambil menahan kantuk. Ia berusaha mengingat rute yang mereka lalui, untuk berjaga-jaga kalau ia perlu segera kabur dari Francis. Tapi tak sampai setengah jam kemudian ia jatuh terlelap, secara tidak sadar kepalanya jatuh bersandar pada pundak Francis. Ia juga tidak menyadari tangan kanan Francis yang merayap ke belakang melingkari pundaknya serta senyuman menggoda yang terus terukir di wajahnya selagi ia memperhatikan Arthur tidur, bahkan ciuman singkat yang dihadiahkan pada pipinya.

Saat Arthur membuka matanya yang berat, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah lampu kristal terang yang tergantung di langit-langit putih. Ia mengerjapkan matanya dan beralih ke posisi duduk. Selimut warna coklat jatuh mengumpul menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Arthur memekik, kemudian cepat-cepat memeriksa bajunya. Tidak ada yang berubah, masih terkancing utuh sama seperti sebelumnya.

Pintu terbuka dan seorang wanita masuk, menganggukkan kepala dan tersenyum dengan hormat.

"Anda sudah bangun? Monsieur Bonnefoy mengirim saya untuk membantu Anda bersiap-siap untuk makan malam."

"Huh?" Sepasang mata emeraldnya mengerjap bingung. Ia perlu waktu untuk memahami kata-kata wanita itu. Arthur mengerti bahasa Perancis, tapi tidak banyak. Terima kasih pada Dylan yang pernah memaksanya belajar.

"Monsieur Bonnefoy sudah menanti Anda di bawah. Kalau Anda tidak keberatan, saya akan membantu Anda berganti baju." Seperti menyadari kesulitannya, pelayan wanita itu berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris dan menunjukkan setelan yang ia bawa.

"A-ah, tidak perlu. Aku― aku bisa sendiri."

"Baiklah, Tuan. Kamar mandi ada di sebelah sana. Kalau Anda memerlukan apa-apa, saya akan menunggu di luar."

Arthur menganggukkan kepalanya. Setelah pelayan wanita itu keluar, perhatiannya tertuju pada setelan di ujung tempat tidur. Ia meraba permukaan garmen yang halus; material berkualitas tinggi.

Arthur tidak yakin berapa kekayaan Francis, tapi Dylan bilang, kalau pun ia tidak bekerja lagi, uangnya tidak akan habis digunakan untuk hidup mewah hingga tujuh turunan. Ia mendengus pelan. Pantas saja Francis bisa tidak tergabung dalam militer. Ia memiliki lebih dari cukup uang untuk membayar kompensasi. Orang kaya seperti dia.

Kemudian Arthur mulai melihat dirinya sendiri. Apa yang begitu istimewa darinya hingga Francis tertarik padanya? Ah, tapi mungkin dia hanya bercanda. Yang kodok itu maksud pasti bukan sebagai istri pada pernikahan normal. Arthur kira lebih tepat disebut sebagai simpanan, atau lebih rendah dari itu; sebagai _sarana hiburan_.

Ia menghela nafas dan mulai membuka kancing bajunya satu per satu.

Arthur harus memastikan kalau apa pun rencana yang Francis miliki untuknya, tidak akan berhasil. Mungkin dia memang tinggal serumah dengan si kodok tersebut, tapi bukan berarti ia harus sering bertemu dengannya, kan? Ia ingin segera menjelajah dan mencari sudut-sudut yang dapat ia gunakan sebagai tempat pelarian untuk menghindari Francis, kalau-kalau pria Perancis itu bersikeras ingin menghabiskan waktu dengannya.

Selesai mengancingkan manik terakhir kemejanya, Arthur memperhatikan pantulan dirinya di kaca. Rambut pirang gandum yang nampak kusam dan berantakan, muka pucat dengan bintik-bintik kecoklatan di sekitar hidung; secara keseluruhan, ia tidak menarik. Kecuali sepasang mata hijau emeraldnya, jujur saja. Lalu apa yang Francis lihat dari dirinya?

Arthur baru akan mulai mempertanyakan eksistensi dirinya lagi ketika pintu diketuk pelan. Arthur membalikkan badan dan meluruskan setelannya. "Masuk, aku sudah selesai."

"Oh, ternyata benar dugaanku. Ukurannya pas di badanmu kan, _mon cher_?" Ia segera mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Francis bersandar pada bingkai pintu dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada, menyeringai. "Ayo, _mon petit lapin_, kau pasti lapar." Francis menegakkan badan dan mengulurkan tangan kepadanya.

Arthur hanya mendengus, sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menyambut uluran tangan Francis. Selama beberapa saat mereka saling bertukar pandang; Francis dengan ajakannya dan Arthur dengan penolakannya.

"_Mon dieu_, cobalah untuk bersikap manis sesekali, _mon cher_. Kau sadar kalau kau berada sepenuhnya di bawah perlindunganku, kan? Kalau aku bisa melakukan apa pun yang aku mau kepadamu?" Akhirnya laki-laki itu menyerah dan berjalan duluan dengan menenggelamkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Mereka menuruni anak tangga yang landai dalam langkah pelan.

"Kau tidak akan berani melakukannya."

Francis tertawa. Suaranya mengirim getar ke ruas-ruas tulang punggung Arthur, membuatnya sedikit bergidik. "Sepertinya kau belum memahami posisimu sekarang, _mon cher_. Aku yang berkuasa di sini dan kau tidak punya pilihan lain selain menurutiku."

Langkah kaki Arthur terhenti. "Allistor akan membunuhmu."

"Oh, ya? Menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku mencoba menyentuhmu? Apakah kakak sulungmu akan datang tiba-tiba dan menghajarku? Heh, berpikirlah secara realistis, _mon cher_." Francis membalikkan badannya, memandangi Arthur dengan sepasang mata biru yang berbinar. Tatapannya membuat Arthur melangkah mundur.

"Tapi kau berjanji―" Kata-katanya terhenti karena Francis maju dan memojokkannya, kedua tangan si kodok itu memerangkap Arthur.

"Aku hanya mengatakannya agar kakakmu yang cerewet itu diam. Aku hampir tidak percaya kalau Aiden seorang alfa; terlihat seperti beta bagiku. Bagaimana menurutmu, _mon cher_?" Seringaiannya melebar.

Arthur menelan ludah. Ia berusaha memundurkan kepalanya sejauh mungkin, tapi tertahan oleh dinding di belakangnya. Allistor memang menyeramkan dan begitu mengintimidasi, tapi setidaknya Arthur tahu kalau kakak sulungnya tidak pernah benar-benar berniat untuk menyakitinya. Sementara Francis, _seramah_ apa pun dia, Arthur tahu ada motif terselubung di balik sikapnya. Selain itu kenyataan bahwa ia berada jauh dari rumah dan tidak ada kakak-kakaknya yang dapat menolongnya, makin memperburuk suasana.

Haruskah ia kabur malam ini juga?

"Kenapa diam, _mon cher_? Kehabisan kata-kata? Atau kau mulai mengerti posisimu?"

Arthur memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hmm, aku tidak berharap kau akan menjadi penurut seawal ini, tapi aku tidak akan protes. Lebih baik seperti ini, kan? Aku tidak perlu membuang-buang waktu berbasa-basi denganmu lagi."

Tangannya mengepal.

"Kau pasti tidak tahu aku sudah menahan diri sejak kita berangkat menuju Kent tadi siang." Arthur tidak menyadarinya, tiba-tiba saja tangan kanan Francis telah merayap pada pundaknya.

"Monsieur." Pelayan wanita yang tadi membawakan baju untuk Arthur muncul.

"Ah, Maria. Semuanya sudah siap?"

Francis lengah. Kesempatan itu Arthur gunakan untuk mendorong bahunya sekuat tenaga hingga alfa itu terhuyung ke belakang. Arthur segera pergi menjauhi Francis, berlari menuju tempat yang lebih terang tanpa mempedulikan pria itu memanggil dan menyusulnya. Hampir sama seperti kejar-kejaran yang kerap ia lakukan melawan Allistor. Bedanya, ia tidak tahu di mana _tempat yang lebih aman _yang harus ia tuju, atau adakah tempat seperti itu di sini?

Pengalaman selama bertahun-tahun setidaknya telah mengasah instingnya untuk bertahan hidup. Arthur hampir menyeringai saat sampai di ruang makan. Ia menyambar pisau mentega dan membalikkan badan dengan gesit. Kedua tangannya yang menggenggam pisau terentang ke depan, tepat menghadap pada muka Francis yang segera mengerem laju larinya.

"Heh, kau lincah juga, _mon cher_." Pria itu meringis, melangkah mundur. Ekspresi wajahnya campuran antara kesal dan kagum.

"Mundur, Bonnefoy. Kau tidak mau tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan dengan benda ini."

Kedua tangan Francis terangkat menyerah. Seringaiannya yang lebar membuatnya tidak terlihat seperti orang yang mengaku kalah. "Baik, baik. Turunkan pisaunya, _cher_. Gunakan pisau itu untuk mengoleskan mentega pada roti saja, _s'il vous plait._"

Arthur masih berdiri dengan pose waspada, memicingkan matanya. Francis menghela nafas dan duduk. Kedua tangannya masih terlihat dalam gestur menyerah. Akhirnya Arthur menurunkan pisaunya dan duduk di seberang Francis. Namun matanya tetap tajam dan siap kapan saja melindungi diri dengan pisau di tangan.

Lagi-lagi Francis menghela nafas panjang, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Tadinya aku tidak percaya saat Allistor bercerita tentang julukanmu dulu; _Arthur si bengis_. Ternyata memang tidak salah."

"Kau salah kalau mengira aku akan bersikap seperti omega kebanyakan."

Sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : ternyata menulis tanpa kehadiran Alfred benar-benar melelahkan. Kalau tidak ada perubahan jalan cerita, Alfred akan muncul paling cepat di part 5. Rencananya ini akan ditulis hanya dari sudut pandang Arthur, jadi Alfred tidak akan diceritakan sebelum ketemu Arthur.<strong>

**Saya paling susah menyesuaikan setting waktu dan kondisi dengan fakta pada latar belakang cerita, jadi saya sendiri heran kenapa milih setting jadul yang ribet. Ini pertama kalinya saya nulis dengan mencoba mencocokkan timeline sejarah, yang malah bikin saya pusing belajar sejarah lagi, orz. Benar-benar menguras pikiran, meski nggak terlalu terlihat hasil saya menjelajah om gugel sampe sakit kepala, orz orz.**

_**Please bear with me**_**, karena saya benar-benar pusing sendiri nulisnya… orz orz orz**


	4. Doorknob

**Disclaimer : Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Alternate universe, omegaverse.**

* * *

><p><strong>Perancis ― Juni 1940<strong>

Tiga hari pertama Arthur tinggal di sini dengan cukup tenang.

Dia tidak banyak bertemu Francis, Maria bilang pria bermata biru itu ada urusan di kota. Arthur tidak bertanya lebih lanjut karena ia memang tidak peduli. Ia menghabiskan waktunya menjelajahi mansion luas dan daerah sekitarnya, berharap dapat menemukan sesuatu yang menarik; tempat sembunyi, misalnya. Maria yang memergokinya berkeliling hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala. Kalau tidak ada beta wanita itu, Arthur tidak tahu apakah dia akan betah tinggal di sini. Tukang kebun dan koki Francis, dua-duanya adalah beta, selalu melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan aneh. Seperti, status Arthur lebih rendah dari mereka hanya karena dia seorang _omega. _Padahal dia tamu di sini! Beraninya dua orang itu memandangnya serendah itu. Arthur hampir saja menggertak kesal dan memarahi mereka, kalau bukan karena Maria yang datang dan menyuruh mereka kembali bekerja.

Pada hari ketiga Arthur menemukan pintu rahasia di balik tirai di belakang rak buku besar. Saat itu ia tengah menyelinap ke celah sempit antara dinding bertirai dan rak kayu, berjinjit di ujung jari kakinya mencoba menggapai sebuah manuskrip pada bagian tertinggi. Ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh terhuyung ke belakang. Ada tonjolan yang mengenai punggungnya, sakit, yang ternyata adalah sebuah kenop pintu. Tanpa pikir panjang Arthur memutarnya dan menyusup masuk.

Lorong yang menyambutnya gelap dan pengap. Tangannya meraba dinding dan menemukan tombol lampu. Kemudian pendar kuning lembut menemani langkahnya. Dia tidak melihat adanya turunan anak tangga, hampir saja jatuh tergelimpang ke depan. Hal terakhir yang ia inginkan adalah mati di tempat gelap ini tanpa ada yang mengetahui. Pasti Allistor menertawakan kematiannya yang konyol; Arthur mendengus pelan. Ia terus meniti anak tangga turun tanpa ragu. Tangannya berpegang pada dinding di samping-sampingnya. Arthur menginjakkan kakinya pada anak tangga terakhir saat samar-samar ia mendengar Maria berseru memanggil namanya.

Arthur meringis tidak senang. Padahal ia baru akan mulai menjelajahi ruangan kosong di hadapannya; sejauh ini yang ia lihat hanya meja dan kursi. Maria memanggilnya lagi, kali ini diikuti oleh suara Francis. Ia berdecak pelan, segera berbalik dan menaiki anak tangga dengan cepat. Francis tidak boleh tahu kalau ia mengetahui letak pintu rahasia tersebut. Arthur cepat-cepat membenarkan posisi tirai dan menarik asal sebuah buku, pura-pura membacanya. Saat itu pintu perpustakaan terbuka dan seringaian Francis yang menyebalkan menyambutnya.

"_Mon dieu_, aku sudah mencarimu ke mana-mana, Arthur, ternyata kau di sini. Aku tidak tahu kau bisa berbahasa Perancis, jadi maaf kalau aku tak mengenalkan tempat ini kepadamu." Francis berjalan ke arahnya, menggoyangkan pinggulnya dengan gerakan menggoda yang membuat Arthur memutar matanya. Apakah kodok sialan itu selalu bersikap demikian? Menggelikan sekali.

"Tidak, aku hanya melihat-lihat. Membosankan sekali di sini." Ia menutup buku bersampul tebal yang isinya sama sekali tidak ia mengerti. Lagipula tidak ada gambar tercetak di sana; membosankan.

Francis tertawa. Pria itu bersadar pada rak buku di samping Arthur dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada. "Ah, aku benar-benar minta maaf karena ada urusan yang mengharuskanku untuk meninggalkanmu dalam kebosanan di sini, _mon cher_. Tapi jangan khawatir, mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bosan sendirian. Bagaimana?" Sepasang alisnya terangkat tinggi.

Sudut mata Arthur mengejang. "Tidak perlu repot-repot, _frog. _Tinggalkan aku dan aku akan mencari cara untuk mengatasi rasa bosanku sendiri." Ia mendesis, kemudian mencoba menyelinap pergi, tapi tangan Francis jauh lebih cepat dan menangkap bisepnya.

"Hei―!"

"Maria sudah memberitahuku segalanya. Kau diganggu si koki dan tukang kebun, eh? Kenapa tidak mengatakannya kepadaku?"

Arthur mencoba menarik lepas lengannya dari cengkeraman Francis. "Lepas, _git_!"

"Arthur, Allistor menitipkanmu kepadaku. Harusnya kau pergi kepadaku kalau ada hal yang mengganggumu."

"Hal sepele seperti itu bisa kuatasi sendiri, _wanker_! Aku tidak lemah seperti yang kau kira!" Ia masih mencoba melepaskan diri dari Francis. Cengkeramannya mulai menyakiti lengannya.

"Tetap saja! Kakakmu berharap kau hidup lebih baik di sini, bagaimana mungkin―"

"Kau! Kau adalah _hal _yang menggangguku! Sekarang cepat lepaskan aku! Kau membuatku muak, _frog_!"

Sepasang mata biru itu memicing. "Heh, sepertinya kau tidak mengerti perkataanku tempo hari, _mon cher_. Mungkin aku harus menunjukkannya langsung kepadamu? Kalau aku bisa melakukan apa pun yang aku mau kepadamu?" Ada kilatan tidak menyenangkan pada mata Francis. Sesuatu yang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Kau―"

Francis menarik tangannya dengan cepat, membuat Arthur menubruk dadanya tanpa sempat melawan. Selanjutnya tangan kiri Francis tiba-tiba saja telah menyentuh bagian belakang lehernya, menarik ujung-ujung rambut pirangnya. Pada telinganya ia berbisik, "Mungkin kalau perutmu terlanjur membuncit, kau tidak punya pilihan lain selain menyerahkan diri padaku."

Sepasang mata emeraldnya membulat.

"K-kau gila!" Arthur mendorong dada bidang Francis sekuat tenaga, tapi hanya membuat alfa itu tertawa dalam, mengencangkan cengkeraman tangannya. Pemberontakannya semakin menjadi. Tiga hari ini ia tidak banyak diganggu Francis, jadi ia lengah dan melalaikan nasehat Aiden. Botol bening berisi _suppressant _yang Aiden berikan padanya masih utuh belum dibuka. Butirnya belum berkurang satu pun.

"Sudahlah, menyerah saja, _mon cher_. Pada akhirnya kau akan menikah denganku, untuk apa melawan? Baiknya mulai sekarang kau belajar memuaskanku." Seringaian lebar itu membuat Arthur menelan ludah.

Ia menggeram, gabungan antara frustrasi, takut, dan kesal. Tiba-tiba teringat pada petuah Allistor dan dengan cepat Arthur menjulurkan tangannya, menarik keras-keras rambut pirang Francis yang diikat ke belakang. Aksinya itu membuat Francis mengerang, tapi tidak cukup kuat untuk membuatnya melepaskan cengkeramannya pada Arthur. Sekarang ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Arthur menarik nafas dan mengangkat lututnya dengan cepat, tepat mengenai bagian depan celananya. Pria Perancis itu berteriak kesakitan, pegangannya terlepas dan ia membungkukkan badannya. Seketika tangannya berpindah memegangi selangkangannya.

Arthur menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa lepas, memutuskan untuk cepat-cepat melesat pergi. Ia berlari seakan-akan Allistor mengejarnya seperti biasa; sambil menahan tawa.

"_Merde_! Awas kau, bocah sialan!" Diikuti serangkaian kata-kata makian dalam bahasa Perancis yang terdengar asing di telinganya.

"Rasakan itu, _wine bastard_!" Ia berteriak keras, memastikan suaranya menggema di dalam mansion agar dapat terdengar oleh Francis. Dalam pelariannya ia berpapasan dengan si koki yang tengah menyiapkan makan malam. Arthur menyempatkan diri untuk menggeram kepadanya, mengagetkannya hingga hampir menjatuhkan nampan yang ia bawa.

Arthur tertawa dan terus berlari menuju kamar tamu. Pintunya ia buka dan tutup dengan cepat, diikuti putaran kunci dan slot segera terpasang sebagai pengaman ekstra. Menghela nafas panjang, ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada daun pintu dan membiarkan tubuhnya merosot turun perlahan-lahan. Matanya terpejam, Arthur mengatur kembali nafasnya.

Selama beberapa saat yang ada hanya sunyi. Seperti pagi yang tenang tanpa gangguan Allistor, tanpa kicauan burung gereja yang hinggap di pohon apel, tanpa tawa ejekan Dylan dan omelan panjang Aiden yang menyebalkan. Semuanya tenang, dengan sinar lembut matahari sore menembus tirai. Tidak cukup untuk menerangi seluruh kamar, namun memberi kesan magis yang menenangkan bagi Arthur. Hingga―

_Brak_!

Gebrakan pada pintu mengagetkannya, mengirim Arthur melompat hingga hampir terjatuh ke depan dengan muka mencium lantai kayu. Ia pasti jatuh tertidur selama beberapa detik tadi, sehingga tidak mendengar derap langkah Francis menyusulnya.

"Buka pintunya, Arthur!"

Ia memegangi dada kirinya, jantungnya berdegup kencang karena kaget, sambil berusaha mengumpulkan kekuatannya yang tercerai berai oleh gebrakan kejutan barusan.

"Arthur!"

Masih sambil memegangi dada kirinya, Arthur merangkak mendekati pintu dan balas menggebrak benda malang tersebut. "Mati sana, kodok sialan!" Kemudian mereka saling berbalas makian dan gebrakan, hingga tangan Arthur memerah dan perih. Kalau bukan karena berbahan mahoni tebal, pintu malang itu tidak akan mampu menahan serangan dari dua sisi. Akan runtuh dan membuat Arthur kembali berada dalam cengkeraman Francis.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja, omega! Kuharap kau mati kelaparan di dalam sana!" Tendangan keras dilancarkan oleh Francis untuk terakhir kali, hingga menggetarkan engsel pintu, kemudian terdengar derap langkah kesal menjauh. Semakin lama semakin pelan hingga tak terdengar lagi.

Arthur menghela nafas panjang dan membiarkan tubuhnya terbaring di atas lantai yang hangat oleh paparan sinar matahari sepanjang siang tadi. Kedua tangannya terentang. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa luar biasa lelah. Tiga hari ini selain memetakan mansion dan pekarangan Francis yang menggelikan luasnya, yang terus memenuhi pikiran Arthur adalah kabar kakak-kakaknya. Ketiga alfa itu pasti sudah bergabung dengan militer dan diterjunkan ke medan perang. Apakah mereka baik-baik saja? Arthur tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan di England. Francis begitu kaya, tapi anehnya tidak ada televisi atau radio di sini. Surat kabar pun tidak ada. Karena itu ia merasa sangat bosan.

Bagaimana caranya bertahan hidup tanpa perlu bertemu Francis di rumahnya sendiri, Arthur akan memikirkannya nanti. Sekarang ia terlalu lelah. Memutuskan untuk tidak mempedulikan suara perutnya, Arthur memejamkan matanya yang terasa berat. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga gelap dan sunyi memeluknya, menyeretnya pergi ke alam mimpi.

* * *

><p><em>Anak kecil berambut pirang itu duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Jari jemarinya yang gemuk mengusap-usap surai dengan warna serupa milik seorang wanita yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di hadapannya.<em>

"_Ibu?" Ia membungkukkan badannya untuk berbisik lebih dekat. "Ibu, apa kau masih tidur?"_

_Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya gerakan dada yang naik turun dalam tempo lambat dan tenang. Manik hijau emerald bulat itu mengerjap. Tangannya mengelus pipi pucat ibunya pelan._

"_Ibu, aku lapar. Ayo kita pergi makan. Aku ingin scones buatan ibu."_

_Kulit di bawah telapak tangannya dingin, seperti pinggiran cangkir teh yang telah lama berdiam di dalam lemari kaca hingga berdebu._

"_Ibu, bangun…"_

_Pintu terbuka. Ia tidak menoleh, tapi dari derap langkah lembut tanpa tergesa yang menyapa telinganya, ia tahu orang itu bukan kakak sulungnya yang berkepala merah seakan berlumuran darah. Karena langkah Allistor menderap mantap seperti serdadu berkuda. Bukan pula si kembar muda yang cengirannya begitu lebar seperti kucing Cheshire di buku dongeng. Dylan lebih sering melangkah zigzag disertai lompatan-lompatan kecil seperti kelinci, atau badut di alun-alun kota._

"_Arthur?" Begitu namanya dipanggil barulah ia menoleh. Aiden dan senyumannya yang hangat, dengan rambut kemerahan seperti daun mapel di musim gugur. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini? Ayo kita pergi sarapan."_

_Ia kembali memandangi wajah terlelap di hadapannya. "Ibu juga belum makan." Tangan mungilnya kembali mengacau helai rambut pirang lembut yang tergerai bebas di atas bantal. Sementara tangan Aiden mengusap kepalanya pelan, menguraikan kusut pada rambut pirang liarnya. "Biarkan ibu beristirahat, sayang."_

_Ia mendongakkan kepala. Matanya memandang heran._

"_Tapi ibu sudah tidur terlalu lama! Kenapa dia tidak kunjung membuka matanya? Tidakkah ia merasa lapar? Tidakkah ia haus? Tidakkah ia bosan? Tidakkah ibu― merindukanku?"_

"_Shush, jangan ganggu ibu, Arthur. Ibu harus beristirahat." Tangan Aiden bersiap mengangkatnya. "Ayo kita sarapan."_

_Sebenarnya ia enggan, tapi nada protes cacing-cacing dalam perutnya tak juga mereda. Arthur membiarkan Aiden menggendongnya. Ia mengalungkan lengannya pada leher kakaknya._

"_Tapi ibu akan bangun, kan?"_

_Senyuman ringan menghiasi wajah kanak-kanak Aiden. Kakaknya mengganggukkan kepala. "Tentu saja. Nanti kalau ibu sudah pulih."_

_Mata bulatnya mengerjap. "Kau tidak bohong?"_

"_Tentu saja tidak. Tanyakan pada Allistor kalau kau tidak percaya!"_

"_Apa yang perlu ditanyakan kepadaku?" Arthur menyembunyikan wajahnya pada lekukan leher Aiden saat Allistor tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan mereka._

"_K-kau mengagetkanku, Kak…" Aiden berkata, tertawa tertahan._

"_Lagi-lagi kau menggendong Arthur! Huh, dia bukan bayi, _bro_. Dia bisa berjalan sendiri." Dylan, yang muncul tiba-tiba di belakang Aiden, mengulurkan tangan dan mencubit ujung hidung Arthur yang memerah._

"_Kau terlalu memanjakannya, Aiden." Allistor menambahi, menepuk puncak kepala Arthur pelan._

_Lagi-lagi Aiden hanya tertawa tertahan. Sementara Arthur menepis tangan-tangan kedua kakaknya yang lain dan mengeratkan lengannya melingkari leher Aiden._

* * *

><p><em>Aiden bohong.<em>

_Ibu tidak pernah membuka matanya lagi. Arthur tak bisa memandangi pantulan dirinya pada manik hijau bersorot hangat itu lagi. Tidak ada lagi buaian lembut lagu pengiring tidur. Tidak ada lagi senyuman hangat yang menyapa pagi. Tidak ada ibu._

_Aiden bohong. Karena kini wanita yang cintanya kepada Arthur melebihi dunia itu terbaring tak bernyawa di dalam peti kayu. Terbujur kaku dengan tangan terlipat rapi di atas perut. Pada sela-sela tangkupan tangannya ada tiga tangkai mawar merah yang Arthur sematkan di sana dengan ingus mengalir dari lubang hidungnya._

_Ia melarikan diri lagi dari pengawasan Dylan. Sambil terisak dan berlinangan air mata memohon pada ibunya untuk bangun. Dylan mencoba menariknya pergi, pegangan tangan mungilnya pada pinggiran kayu mengerat, hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih; persis seperti warna kulit ibunya kini. Lelah mencoba, akhirnya Dylan berlutut di sampingnya, merangkul pundaknya dan mengusapnya pelan. Kakaknya tidak bicara. Tidak mencoba menenangkannya. Arthur tahu Dylan juga menangis, karena tangannya gemetaran._

_Sementara Aiden hanya berdiri di pojok ruangan. Ia juga menangis dalam diam. Mungkin Arthur juga yang telah membuatnya menangis. Semalaman ia memukul-mukul Aiden, menyebutnya pembohong, penipu, dan panggilan-panggilan jahat lainnya. Arthur tidak peduli, Aiden sudah berbohong dan sudah seharusnya ia menyesali perbuatannya. Siapa yang berjanji padanya kalau ibu akan sehat kembali?_

"_Cukup, Arthur. Pergilah bermain dengan sepupumu." Allistor menarik bagian belakang kerah bajunya. Ia mencoba tetap bertahan, tapi lehernya sedikit tercekik dan ia kesulitan bernafas. Tak sampai 30 detik kemudian ia mengaku kalah beradu kekuatan dengan Allistor. Pemuda berambut merah itu menyeretnya menjauh. Arthur meraung, tangannya menggapai-gapai ke arah peti mati ibunya. Dari sudut matanya ia tahu kerabat mereka yang datang hanya diam menyaksikan tanpa berbuat apa-apa._

"_Kak!" Aiden tiba-tiba datang dan menepis tangan Allistor. Si pembohong itu memeluk Arthur yang masih menangis keras-keras. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" ia mendesis._

_Arthur ingin memberontak, ingin kembali kepada ibunya yang terbujur kaku, ingin membujuknya untuk bangun dan memeluknya. Dia sungguh ingin melepaskan diri dari pelukan Aiden; kalau tidak karena begitu hangat dan menenangkan._

"_Kau bohong…" Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya pada lekukan leher Aiden. Sesuatu yang selalu ia lakukan saat ketakutan, atau merasa tidak aman. Karena ia tahu hanya Aiden yang bisa membuatnya tenang. Hanya dengan Aiden ia merasa aman._

"…_maaf."_

_Tangan si pembohong itu semakin erat memeluknya._

* * *

><p><em>Ketukan lembut berulang-ulang pada pintu perlahan membangunkannya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa berat. Di mana dia? Terakhir yang ia ingat, ia kabur dari Francis dan mengunci diri di dalam kamar. Oh, masih di mansion kodok itu, sepertinya.<em>

_Arthur menguap lebar, beringsut beralih ke posisi duduk. Badannya terasa pegal-pegal karena tidur di lantai. Ia menoleh ke arah pintu, masih dengan ketukan lembut berima. Jelas bukan Francis._

"_Siapa?" Menyadari suara paraunya, Arthur berdehem pelan._

_Samar-samar terdengar jawaban dari balik pintu. Serangkaian kata yang tak tertangkap oleh indera pendengarannya. Alisnya mengernyit. Apa yang dikatakan orang itu? Dalam bahasa apa ia berbicara?_

"_Siapa?" ulangnya. Lagi-lagi dibalas dengan bunyi-bunyian yang tidak ia kenali. Tapi Arthur tahu suara siapa itu. Dia hanya tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakannya._

_Atau mungkin saja Arthur masih benar-benar mengantuk dan tidak mendengar dengan benar. Menghela nafas, ia bangkit dan menuju pintu. Membuka kunci dan slot yang ia pasang, kemudian memutar kenop perlahan. Membuat sedikit celah hanya cukup untuk mengintip dengan sebelah mata. Kaki dan tangannya yang bebas menahan daun pintu kalau-kalau ada dorongan paksa yang tidak ia inginkan._

"_Dylan?" Benarkah itu dia?_

_Kakaknya yang berambut pirang gelap tersenyum, melambaikan tangannya pelan. Ia mengenakan seragam militer bernoda darah, sarung tangan gelap yang terlihat sedikit berkilau; darah segar. Bahkan sepatu boots yang ia kenakan juga berlumuran darah._

_Arthur menelan ludah, memfokuskan perhatiannya kembali pada wajah Dylan. Ada darah mengalir pada pelipis kirinya. Turun membingkai wajahnya, mengaliri lehernya, kemudian menghilang di balik kerah._

"_K-kau tidak apa-apa?"_

Bagaimana ia bisa sampai di sini?_ Arthur ingin bertanya demikian, tapi ada gumpalan pada kerongkongannya. Ia kembali mengamati kondisi kakak termudanya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Selain ceceran darah, tidak ada yang aneh. Tentu saja orang yang pergi berperang akan ternoda oleh darah. Arthur salah kalau berharap melihat kakaknya dalam kondisi bersih seperti sebelum berangkat mengangkat senjata._

"_Di mana Aiden? Allistor?"_

Mereka berdua baik-baik saja, kan? Masih hidup, kan? _Lagi-lagi gumpalan pada kerongkongannya menahannya mengutarakan pertanyaan yang sesungguhnya._

_Dylan membuka mulutnya, tapi hanya suara-suara alien itu yang keluar._

_Arthur mengernyitkan alis tebalnya. "A-apa yang kau katakan? Aku tidak mengerti." Karena Dylan masih tetap bicara, tapi dalam bahasa yang tidak ia kenali. Arthur tahu kakaknya yang satu itu memang iseng dan suka melucu, tapi ini bukan saatnya bercanda._

"_Dylan! Bicara yang jelas!" Ia menggertak. Ada denyut tidak nyaman dalam dadanya. Apalagi karena tiba-tiba Dylan berhenti bicara dan memandanginya lekat-lekat. Bahkan ada bercak darah pada manik hijau kakaknya._

_Dengan tangannya yang berlumuran darah, Dylan menunjuk ke samping. Arthur harus membuka pintu lebih lebar untuk melongokkan kepalanya keluar, hanya untuk mengetahui apa yang ditunjuk oleh kakaknya._

_Sepasang mata emeraldnya membulat._

"_A-Aiden!"_

_Di pojok ruangan, duduk bersandar pada dinding, adalah Aiden dalam balutan seragam militer yang juga berlumuran darah. Tapi lebih banyak, hingga menggenang di lantai. Seperti saus stroberi pada puding, tapi lebih pekat dan mengerikan, serta anyir._

_Arthur melesat keluar, berjongkok di dekat kakaknya. Mata Aiden terpejam. Selain bercak dan aliran darah pada wajahnya, ia terlihat pucat pasi._

"_A-Aiden?" Ia mengguncangkan bahu kakaknya pelan. Takut kalau-kalau gerakan yang terlalu tiba-tiba akan merontokkan tulang-tulang Aiden, yang terlihat begitu kurus, bahkan lebih kurus dari dirinya. "A-apa yang terjadi dengannya?" Ketika Arthur menoleh ke belakang, Dylan sudah berdiri di sana dengan muka datar tanpa ekspresi._

_Jawabannya hanya komat-kamit alien yang tidak ia mengerti._

"_Bicara yang jelas, _git_! Apa yang aku katakan?!" ia menyalak marah. Ini bukan saatnya bercanda._

_Kesal pada respon yang diberikan Dylan, ia beralih pada pemuda berambut kemerahan di hadapannya. Warna rambutnya kini menyerupai Allistor, merah darah. Pekat dan mengerikan. Beberapa menempel pada dahinya, lengket oleh darah._

"_Aiden?" ia berbisik._

_Aiden terlihat tenang dengan cara yang sangat mengerikan. Tidak ada gerakan naik turun penanda nafas pada dadanya. Tangannya yang gemetar terulur, meraih tangan Aiden. Dingin. Ia menelan ludah ketika tidak merasakan denyut nadi pada pergelangan tangannya._

"_A-Aiden?"_

"_Mati."_

_Arthur menoleh. Tiba-tiba saja Dylan sudah berjongkok di sebelahnya. Masih dengan muka datar tanpa ekspresi._

"_A-apa kau bilang?"_

_Mata hijau dengan bercak darah itu terlihat kosong menerawang. "Mati. Aiden mati." _

_Arthur menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Gumpalan pada kerongkongannya seperti mengeras. Ia tertawa kosong. "Ti-tidak mungkin. K-kau bohong…"_

_Saat menoleh, yang Arthur lihat adalah sepasang mata merah darah yang terlalu pekat, hingga cairan gelap tersebut mengalir dari sudut mata Dylan. Arthur terkesiap, berhenti bernafas sejenak._

"_Bukan aku yang berjanji tetap hidup untukmu. Aiden yang berbohong, seperti biasa. Tukang bohong itu." Dylan menyeringai dari telinga ke telinga. Saking lebarnya, Arthur dapat melihat deret lengkap giginya yang berlumuran darah._

"_Kau―"_

"_Pembohong itu mati." Ia menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Allistor berdiri di belakang mereka, berlumuran darah, dan menyeringai lebar. Ujung pisau bayonet pada musket yang ia tenteng meneteskan darah. Entah kenapa suara tetesannya terdengar begitu nyaring mengganggu telinga._

"_Kalian…"_

"_Pembohong. Pembohong. Pembohong." Arthur bangkit, melangkah mundur menuruni anak tangga perlahan. Dylan dan Allistor maju mengikuti langkahnya. "Aiden pembohong."_

"_A-apa yang―"_

"_Bohong. Bohong. Bohong."_

"_Kenapa―"_

"_Pembohong."_

_Tiba-tiba Allistor mengangkat senjatanya. Karena terkejut, ia melewatkan satu undakan dan terjatuh ke belakang. Arthur berteriak kaget, memejamkan matanya erat-erat menanti saat kepala dan badannya beradu dengan lantai yang keras. Hingga―_

"Buka pintunya!" Gebrakan keras, tapi bukan pada pintu kamar tempatnya bersembunyi. Ia membuka matanya dan beralih ke posisi duduk dengan cepat, nafasnya memburu. "Cepat buka pintunya!"

Arthur menoleh ke sekeliling dengan bingung. Pintu depan―sepertinya―masih digebrak dengan kasar. Ia mendekat ke arah jendela, mengintip dari balik tirai. Di luar sana, ada puluhan orang berseragam militer dan bersenjata lengkap. Tentara Jerman.

Sepasang mata emeraldnya membulat.

"Hei, buka pintunya!"

Samar-samar ia mendengar suara Maria dan Francis yang ketakutan, sedang berdiskusi di lorong depan kamarnya. Kemudian mereka pergi, sepertinya ke depan. Arthur menelan ludah. Ia menyandarkan badannya pada daun pintu, mencoba menenangkan nafasnya yang cepat.

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu lama, _Herr_?! Di luar begitu dingin, kau tahu!"

Arthur mengepalkan tangannya, mencoba menghentikan getaran pada jari jemarinya.

Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi? Bagaimana tentara-tentara Jerman itu bisa berada di sini? Bukankah Francis bilang tempat ini aman?

"_Oui_, maafkan kami―"

Jantungnya berdegup semakin cepat ketika derap langkah sepatu boots terdengar semakin keras mendekat, diikuti obrolan dalam bahasa Jerman yang tidak ia mengerti. Ketika derap langkah itu melewati kamarnya, Arthur berhenti bernafas, hanya diam mematung mencoba untuk tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Di antara suara-suara kasar yang tidak ia kenali, ia mendengar suara Francis, berbicara dengan nada tertahan.

"_Herr, _ruangan apa ini?" Tepat di depan kamarnya.

"Ah, itu―" Kenop pintu diputar dengan kasar.

Arthur memejamkan matanya, sekarang seluruh badannya gemetaran.

* * *

><p><strong>12 Juni 1940, Jerman menguasai Paris<strong>

**22 Juni 1940, Perancis menyerah pada Jerman**

_**Herr **_**: tuan (Jerman)**


	5. Basement

**Disclaimer : Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Alternate universe, omegaverse.**

* * *

><p><strong>Perancis ― Juni 1940<strong>

"_Herr, _ruangan apa ini?" Tepat di depan kamarnya.

"Ah, itu―" Kenop pintu diputar dengan kasar. Arthur memejamkan mata dan menahan nafas. Seluruh badannya gemetaran. "―gudang. Hanya gudang tua."

Ia menelan ludah, masih dengan kedua mata terpejam erat.

"Gudang? Aneh sekali letaknya di tengah-tengah seperti ini. Kalian orang Perancis benar-benar tidak tahu tata letak yang baik, ya?" Lagi-lagi kenop pintu diputar-putar. "Ugh, kenapa terkunci? Sangat tidak _awesome_!"

Ia masih menahan nafas.

"Ah, maaf, tapi pintunya sudah lama rusak."

Sebuah gebrakan pada daun pintu mengagetkannya. "Heh, benar-benar tidak _awesome_!" Arthur segera membungkam mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Beruntung ia tidak memekik kaget, atau semuanya akan berakhir sudah.

"Aaah, aku lapar. Mana pelayan wanitamu tadi? Suruh dia menyiapkan makanan."

Derap langkah serdadu terdengar menjauh. Arthur menghela nafas panjang, badannya terasa lemas dan kakinya tak lagi kuat berdiri. Ia membiarkan tubuhnya perlahan merosot turun. Dia tidak bangkit untuk menutup jendela, apalagi menyalakan lampu. Ia tidak berani beranjak dari tempatnya.

Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan? Bagaimana caranya kabur dari sini tanpa ketahuan oleh tentara-tentara itu?

_Nazi akan menangkapmu dan menjadikanmu budak mereka. Tidak ada mimpi buruk yang lebih menyeramkan daripada dipekerjakan di kamp-kamp militer sebagai pemua―_

Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat pada peringatan Dylan. Arthur bergidik ngeri. Ia harus segera memikirkan cara untuk kabur dari sini secepatnya. Malam ini juga kalau bisa. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apa yang _bisa _ia lakukan?

Arthur menghela nafas, dengan hati-hati membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Ia memiringkan badannya ke samping dan memegangi perutnya yang kembali berbunyi. Kemudian ia teringat pada pintu rahasia di belakang rak buku besar perpustakaan. Alisnya mengernyit.

Arthur tidak tahu apakah itu hanya ruang bawah tanah biasa atau ada jalan tersembunyi yang berakhir di luar mansion, tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Lagipula tentara-tentara Jerman itu tidak mungkin begitu bodoh hingga membiarkannya kabur melalui pintu atau jendela dengan mudahnya. Kalau bukan karena kemunculan Francis tadi, harusnya ia sudah tahu apa yang ada di bawah sana. Akan sangat beresiko kalau itu hanya ruang bawah tanah biasa, tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali pergi mencari tahu, daripada terkurung di _gudang _ini hingga batas waktu yang tidak ditentukan. Karena pada akhirnya mereka pasti akan menggeledah semua ruangan yang ada tanpa terkecuali. Selain itu tidak ada yang tahu sampai kapan mereka akan berada di sini. Arthur tidak boleh mati terkurung karena kelaparan; tanpa mencoba semua peluang yang ada, tanpa melakukan perlawanan. Dia memang seorang omega, tapi ia tidak akan menyerah pada keadaan begitu saja.

Sekarang tinggal menunggu malam semakin larut, dengan harapan alfa-alfa di luar sana sedikit lengah sehingga ia bisa menyelinap ke perpustakaan yang berjarak tiga ruangan dari sini. Sementara itu untuk melupakan rasa laparnya, ia membuka botol berisi _suppressant _dan memutuskan untuk menelan sebutir. Setidaknya ada _sesuatu _yang melalui kerongkongannya, serta untuk berjaga-jaga kalau-kalau terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Arthur bergidik ngeri, menyembunyikan botol bening di balik bajunya dan kembali berbaring.

Sekarang ia hanya bisa menunggu hingga tawa dan obrolan berbahasa Jerman itu mereda, bahkan tidak terdengar lagi. Arthur menyibukkan diri dengan menarik ujung-ujung benang yang mencuat dari selimut coklat yang menutupi tubuhnya. Lambat laun kedua matanya terasa berat.

* * *

><p>"Kuharap kau tahu apa artinya itu, <em>Herr <em>Bonnefoy." Ludwig Beilschmidt yang berdiri di dekat jendela―dengan rambut pirangnya disisir rapi ke belakang―tampak mengamat-amati keadaan di luar, mengawasi anak buahnya berjaga di sekitar mansion. Sepasang mata birunya terlihat tajam dan awas.

"_O-oui, _tentu saja aku paham." Francis menelan ludah, mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan gugup. Kedua tangannya ia silangkan di depan dada, mencoba menyembunyikan bagaimana mereka sedikit gemetar dalam ketidakyakinan.

Dia tahu kalau Jerman telah menguasai Paris sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi sama sekali tidak menyangka tentaranya akan bergerilya hingga mencapai pelosok sejauh ini. Sepertinya mereka berencana mengambil alih Perancis, apalagi karena tentara Inggris telah ditarik untuk kembali. Dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain bekerjasama. Francis belum ingin mati; tidak, terima kasih. Ia memiliki terlalu banyak harta yang tidak bisa ia tinggalkan begitu saja. Selain itu, ia belum sempat menjamah si Kirkland termuda.

Ah, omong-omong tentang Kirkland, ke mana perginya omega bodoh itu? Dia pasti sedang asyik tidur mendengkur saat tentara Nazi memaksa masuk, tidak menyadari bahaya di sekelilingnya; _rosbif_ tidak tahu diri itu. Francis bukannya sengaja melindunginya, ia hanya menghindari kegaduhan yang pasti akan terjadi kalau sampai keberadaan Arthur diketahui. Makanan, minuman, bahkan pelayanan istimewa dari Maria―_wanita yang malang_―sudah cukup bagi tentara-tentara itu untuk saat ini. Francis akan menyerahkan Arthur dengan senang hati setelah ia selesai berurusan dengan omega pemberontak itu.

"Hei, _West_, lihat apa yang kutemukan di sana!" Francis menoleh. Tentara albino berisik yang ternyata bersaudara dengan Ludwig, Gilbert namanya, muncul dengan membawa sebotol minuman anggur. Dilihat sekilas saja ia tahu botol itu berasal dari koleksi terbaiknya. Francis menggertakkan gigi-giginya menyaksikan _wine _kesayangannya ditenggak secara kasual seperti air mineral.

_Bukan begitu cara yang benar untuk menikmati minuman anggur terbaik, _batinnya menjerit frustrasi.

"Hmm, tidak sekuat dan se-_awesome _bir, tentu saja. Tapi lumayan untuk melepas dahaga. Cobalah!" Sudut mata Ludwig mengejang saat Gilbert mendesakkan sebotol utuh ke dadanya. "_Bruder_." Ia mendesis pelan.

"Oh, ayolah! Kau tidak akan mabuk! Sudah kubilang, minuman ini tidak _awesome _seperti bir! Lagipula kau terlalu tegang, _West_, santailah sedikit! Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi, kita sudah menguasai daerah ini!" Kali ini sudut mata Francis yang mengejang. Para Nazi ini seenaknya bertingkah seperti di rumah sendiri. Menyebalkan.

"Hei, _Herr_, apa kau hanya memiliki koleksi anggur saja? Tidak ada omega di sini? Benar-benar tidak _awesome_. Bagaimana kau bisa puas dengan minuman ringan ini saja? Tidak bisa dipercaya!" Gilbert menjatuhkan diri di atas sofa. Cairan anggur merah di dalam botol memercik ke luar dan mengotori sofa. Lagi-lagi sudut mata Francis mengejang.

"Kau kaya tapi tidak tahu cara menghabiskan uangmu dengan benar. Atau jangan-jangan kau impoten? Wajar saja kalau begitu, kesesese!"

Francis menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola matanya, hanya mendengus tertawa. Tentu saja para Nazi jauh lebih menyebalkan dari Arthur. Setidaknya omega itu masih terlihat manis dan menggiurkan, sementara albino di hadapannya? Francis ingin sekali mencongkel keluar manik rubi itu dan memaksa Gilbert menelan matanya sendiri. Lihat saja apakah rasanya _awesome_ atau tidak.

"Hei, ada kabar apa dari pusat? Kapan kita akan menyerang London?"

Ludwig melemparkan tatapan tajam pada saudaranya. Memperingatkan untuk tidak membicarakan strategi perang dengan santai di depan orang asing. Tapi sepertinya Gilbert tidak peduli, ia sibuk menggali hidungnya dengan kelingking tangan kiri, yang kemudian ia paparkan ke atas sofa. Francis memejamkan mata, menyerah memikirkan perabotannya.

"Apa? Kalau pun orang Perancis ini tahu rencana kita, dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, _West_! Kau terlalu paranoid, kemenangan sudah jelas ada di tangan kita." Gilbert mengangkat bahu, lagi-lagi tidak berhati-hati dan memercikkan _wine _ke atas sofa.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin bertindak gegabah, _Bruder_. Kau di sini dan awasi _Herr _Bonnefoy, aku ingin berkeliling sebentar." Ludwig meletakkan botol _wine _yang masih utuh di atas meja di hadapan saudaranya.

"Hei, pergilah mencoba beta wanita itu untuk menghilangkan stress, _West_! Kau butuh hiburan!"

Ludwig hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan terus melangkah pergi tanpa mempedulikan Gilbert dan tawa maniaknya.

* * *

><p>Ketika ia membuka kedua matanya yang berat, gelap pekat menyambutnya; membuatnya tercekat. Arthur beringsut beralih ke posisi duduk, menelan ludah. Ia mengatur kembali nafasnya. Lagi-lagi bermimpi aneh mengenai ketiga kakaknya.<p>

Ia memicingkan mata memandang ke luar jendela kamar yang tirainya terbuka. Masih gelap. Di dekat pagar tampak dua serdadu berjaga-jaga, sambil menyandar pada dinding pagar, seperti menahan kantuk.

Arthur diam dan menajamkan telinganya; tidak terdengar apa-apa.

Ia bangkit dan melangkah ringan menuju pintu, berjongkok, dan mengintip dari celah di bawah pintu. Tidak nampak lalu lalang orang di luar sana. Mungkin sekarang adalah saat yang tepat. Dengan hati-hati ia memutar kunci, melepas slot, kemudian membuka pintu sedikit. Ia harus bersyukur karena pelayan-pelayan Francis tidak membiarkan engsel-engsel pintu kering tanpa pelumas, atau benda itu akan menimbulkan bunyi berderit dan rencana Arthur akan gagal bahkan sebelum sempat dilaksanakan. Dia tidak memiliki senjata, hanya pisau dapur yang ia curi dan sembunyikan di balik kemejanya, untuk berjaga-jaga kalau Francis berani macam-macam lagi padanya.

Setelah memastikan tidak ada orang di sekitar lorong, ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan membuka pintu lebih lebar, hingga cukup baginya menyelinap keluar. Ia menenteng sepasang sepatunya, lebih memilih untuk bertelanjang kaki dan menahan dinginnya lantai daripada berderap mengumumkan keberadaannya pada tentara yang lebih sigap serta memiliki pendengaran tajam. Arthur bahkan menahan nafas saat melewati pintu ruangan di sebelahnya yang terbuka. Beruntung ketika ia menoleh, tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Arthur tidak perlu tahu di mana para tentara Nazi berkumpul, ia tidak peduli. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah pergi ke ruang bawah tanah dan mencari tahu apakah ada jalan keluar di sana.

Arthur tidak tahu apa-apa tentang tentara Jerman, tapi yang ia tahu, tipikal tentara tidak suka membaca. Jadi kecil kemungkinannya mereka berada di perpustakaan saat ini. Apalagi buku-buku di sana hampir semuanya ditulis dalam bahasa Perancis. Apa yang menarik dari itu?

Ketika pintu perpustakaan berderit halus, Arthur mendesis pelan. Ia menyelinap masuk dan cepat-cepat menutup lagi pintu mahoni itu, dengan sehati-hati mungkin, tentu saja. Ia menelan ludah dan memutuskan untuk bersandar pada daun pintu, beristirahat sejenak untuk menata degup jantungnya yang tidak karuan. Arthur mengusap-usap kedua tangannya yang gemetar. Allistor harus tahu bagaimana ia memberanikan diri mengambil resiko sebesar ini.

Ia menarik nafas dan melangkah pergi. Beruntung lampu perpustakaan menyala sehingga ia tidak perlu berjalan dalam gelap dengan resiko menendang rak buku, kemudian mengumpat keras-keras hingga terdengar ke seluruh penjuru rumah. Arthur sudah tahu sejak dulu kalau dia tidak akan hidup dengan tenang. Tapi ia kira ancaman terburuk dalam hidupnya adalah kemurkaan Allistor; ternyata salah besar. Sekarang ketakutan terbesarnya adalah salah seorang dari tentara Nazi itu memergokinya, kemudian menangkapnya dan peringatan Dylan menjadi kenyataan.

Dia memang kurang ajar, brutal, pembangkang dan keras kepala. Tapi percayalah, jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, Arthur pun memiliki impian seperti omega pada umumnya. Ia ingin menikah dengan seorang alfa yang baik dan bertanggung jawab, membangun rumah yang hangat dan ramai oleh tawa serta derap langkah kaki-kaki mungil yang menggemaskan. Dylan pasti akan tertawa terbahak-bahak kalau tahu ia punya mimpi menggelikan seperti itu. Tapi, hei, memangnya siapa yang mau menghabiskan masa tua seorang diri? Arthur berani bertaruh bahkan Allistor pun pernah membayangkan menikah dengan omega yang manis dan perhatian seperti ibu mereka.

_Ah…_

Tersenyum kecil, ia menyibak tirai warna gelap dan langsung menemukan kenop pintu rahasia. Setidaknya memikirkan rencana _berkeluarga _dapat sedikit menenangkan dirinya.

Arthur tertegun sejenak ketika membuka pintu dan mendapati lampu lorong di balik pintu juga menyala. Ia terkesiap, apakah ada orang lain di bawah sana?

Kemudian Arthur menggelengkan kepala, mendengus pelan. Tentu saja, dia lupa mematikan lampu ketika kabur dari sana tadi. Lagipula ia tidak mendengar apa-apa. Tidak mungkin ada orang di bawah sana. Derap langkah para tentara Jerman itu terlalu keras, sementara Francis dan pelayan-pelayannya juga terlalu berisik. Arthur meneruskan langkahnya, masih tetap waspada.

Terlalu sunyi di sini, yang ia dengar hanya degupan jantung dan desah nafasnya sendiri, serta suara lembut langkah kakinya. Ia mulai meniti turun anak tangga dengan hati-hati, berjinjit-jinjit membuat suara seminimal mungkin. Hingga akhirnya ia sampai pada ruang bawah tanah yang ia maksud. Kursi, meja, rak buku, serta tumpukan-tumpukan kardus dan barang-barang yang tidak ingin ia tahu. Arthur hampir mendengking kecewa ketika melihat sekilas dan tidak menemukan keberadaan pintu. Apa gunanya membangun ruang bawah tanah jika hanya digunakan sebagai gudang? Orang Perancis benar-benar tidak tahu tata letak yang baik, ia setuju dengan tentara Jerman _entah-siapa-itu_.

"_Stupid frog_, siapa orang bodoh yang repot-repot membangun gudang di bawah tanah?" Ia bersenandika, menggerutu kesal. Tapi mungkin di balik tumpukan kardus itu ada jalan keluar. Entahlah, saluran air pun tidak apa-apa, asal menuju ke luar. Arthur benar-benar tidak ingin terjebak lebih lama di tempat pengap ini. "_Wanker_…" Ia mulai memindahkan tumpukan-tumpukan kardus yang berdebu. Ia tidak tahu apa isinya, tapi sekarang hal itu tidak penting. Lebih baik mencari tahu apakah ada pintu lain di balik sana.

"_Berhenti._"

Pegangannya membeku pada pinggiran kardus saat ada sensasi dingin menempel pada tengkuknya. Metal. Senapan.

Seketika itu jantungnya seperti berhenti bekerja. Sepasang mata emeraldnya membulat.

Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin ada yang mengikutinya diam-diam ke bawah sini. Terlalu sunyi, ia tidak mendengar apa-apa selain suara yang ia timbulkan sendiri. Terlalu cepat. Tidak mungkin ada yang mengikutinya tanpa ia ketahui, kecuali―

_Ah._ Kecuali sejak awal telah ada orang yang menunggu di bawah sini. Bersembunyi di sudut gelap dalam bayang-bayang pekat seperti predator yang menanti mangsa. _Dia _bahkan tidak perlu penyamaran yang sempurna, hanya tinggal diam dan tidak bersuara.

Bodoh. Ia telah bertindak gegabah. Tentu saja tidak mungkin semua tentara Jerman bodoh dan berisik, sekumpulan orang kejam yang brutal dan bertindak tanpa berpikir. Kalau berhasil merangsek ke daerah terpencil ini, tentu saja ada perencana handal di dalamnya. Ada orang-orang yang bertindak hati-hati dan penuh perhitungan, menyusun taktik paling rumit dan cerdik sekalipun.

Arthur bodoh karena mengira mereka semua adalah sekumpulan pemabuk berseragam yang membawa senjata. Mereka tidak akan berhasil sejauh ini tanpa perencanaan matang.

"_Angkat kedua tanganmu di udara._"

Ia menelan ludah. Ada gumpalan tidak nyaman dalam kerongkongannya. Sensasi dingin pada tengkuknya masih di sana, ditekan lebih kuat saat tak ada pergerakan spesifik dari dirinya. Sebenarnya Arthur tidak mengerti apa yang _dia_ katakan dalam bahasa Jerman dengan suara bas itu, tapi orang bodoh pun bisa mengira-ngira apa yang harus diperintahkan musuh dalam keadaan seperti ini. Arthur hanya terlalu _terkejut_.

"Aku ulangi lagi, angkat kedua tanganmu di udara." Kali ini diucapkan dalam bahasa Inggris beraksen kental. Keringat dingin mengalir pada dahinya.

Arthur melepaskan pegangannya pada pinggiran kardus dan mengangkat kedua tangannya yang sedikit gemetar. Ia menghela nafas ketika senapan tak lagi ditempelkan pada belakang lehernya.

"Sekarang berbaliklah perlahan-lahan."

Entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya setelah ini, tapi Arthur tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali menurut. Membantah sedikit saja, ia yakin tentara bengis itu tidak ragu-ragu menembak kepalanya. Arthur tidak ingin mencobanya.

Perlahan-lahan, seperti yang telah diperintahkan, ia membalikkan badan. Kedua tangannya masih ia angkat di udara. Kali ini Arthur berada dalam posisi fatal, ia bahkan tidak bisa mengambil pisau yang ia sembunyikan di balik kemejanya.

"_Omega_?" Ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk mengamati tentara di hadapannya. Pria bermata biru tajam dengan rambut pirang disisir ke belakang. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Mencari tempat bersembunyi, huh?" Arthur memperhatikan bagaimana orang itu menurunkan senjata lalu menyandang strapnya pada bahu. Sudut matanya mengejang. Tentu saja alfa arogan ini tidak menganggapnya sebagai ancaman yang memerlukan bantuan senjata untuk menaklukannya. Tentu saja omega seperti Arthur bisa diatasi dengan mudah menggunakan tangan kosong saja.

"Siapa namamu?"

Ia hanya memicingkan matanya. Selama beberapa saat terlibat adu mata dengan tentara Jerman yang telah menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada tersebut.

Kalau ia bisa melumpuhkan orang ini, atau setidaknya membuatnya diam dan tidak bergerak, Arthur bisa pergi dari sini dan mencari pintu keluar lain. Atau ia bisa melumpuhkan Jerman ini dan kembali mencari jalan keluar di balik tumpukan kardus. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya ia, seorang omega _lemah_, melawan alfa; apalagi seorang tentara.

"Hei, aku bertanya padamu, omega. Siapa namamu?"

Arthur tidak langsung menjawab. Ia ingin mengetes sesuatu, jadi ia menurunkan tangannya. Tidak ada reaksi. Alfa ini benar-benar yakin Arthur bukan ancaman serius. Tidakkah ia tahu Arthur menyembunyikan benda tajam di balik bajunya? Alfa yang arogan. Arthur akan menunjukkan padanya kalau tidak semua omega lemah dan bodoh seperti yang ia kira.

Arthur mendengus pelan. "Untuk apa kau tahu namaku, Tuan, kalau kau hanya akan memanggilku _omega_? Aku saja tidak tahu siapa namamu."

Alfa itu mendecakkan lidah. "Kau benar-benar berani untuk seorang omega, _Frӓulein. _Ludwig Beilschmidt; kalau kau ingin tahu nama orang yang memergokimu mencoba bersembunyi."

Ia memutar bola matanya.

"Arthur Kirkland. Kau― kau tidak datang untuk menunjukkanku jalan keluar dari mansion terkutuk ini, kan, Tuan Beilschmidt?" Ia mengulur waktu, menunggu kesempatan yang tepat untuk menarik keluar pisaunya.

Ludwig menggelengkan kepalanya singkat. "Tidak, aku takut aku tidak datang untuk tujuan itu, ome―_Kirkland_. Apa kau salah seorang selir _Herr _Bonnefoy?"

"Ya, aku a―_apa maksudmu_?! Kau― kau ingin mengatakan kalau aku tidak pantas menjadi pasangan resmi kodok itu?!" Arthur harus menampar dirinya sendiri karena tersinggung oleh hal sepele seperti itu. Dia memang tidak sudi menikah dengan Francis, tapi Arthur tidak suka ketika orang lain membuat kesimpulan seenaknya. Dia tidak bersedia dinilai oleh seorang Nazi arogan seperti Ludwig.

Ludwig mengangkat bahu. Suasana tegang yang tadi menyelimuti atmosfer di ruang bawah tanah seperti menguap entah ke mana.

"Tuan tanah kaya raya seperti dia tidak akan memilih omega bermulut kotor sepertimu, Kirkland."

Urat berkedut muncul di pelipis kirinya. Dengan gerakan cepat ia menarik keluar pisau dari balik kemejanya. Sebelum alfa itu dapat melepaskan silangan tangannya sendiri, Arthur menerjang ke depan dan menjatuhkan mereka berdua ke atas lantai berdebu, dengan posisi Arthur menduduki paha Ludwig. Bagian pisau yang tajam ia tekan pada leher alfa tersebut.

Ia menyeringai melihat sepasang mata biru membulat.

"Kau meremehkanku, Beilschmidt, _sir_."

Nafasnya pendek dan cepat. Ternyata menjatuhkan seorang alfa bukan perkara main-main. Arthur harus berterima kasih pada Allistor yang selalu meladeninya bergulat ringan. Tanpa latihan yang dipaksakan oleh kakaknya, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Akan menjadi omega yang lemah dan cengeng seperti kebanyakan.

"Apa― yang dilakukan orang Inggris sepertimu di sini?"

Ia tertawa pelan. "Oh, entahlah. Kodok sialan itu begitu tertarik padaku, _sir_." Ia memberikan tekanan lebih pada pisaunya, merobek kulit hingga membiarkan darah menetes. Jakun alfa itu bergerak gugup. Arthur tersenyum miring. "Atau mungkin saja aku adalah mata-mata? Agen rahasia? Ah, kau tidak perlu tahu sejauh itu, Tuan."

Arthur sedang mempertimbangkan cara terbaik untuk melumpuhkan Ludwig. Dia tidak yakin memiliki cukup tenaga untuk menggorok lehernya dengan pisau menempel seperti ini. Haruskah ia menghujamkannya begitu saja? Berapa detik yang ia miliki untuk sekedar mengangkat sedikit pisaunya, sebelum alfa itu melawan dan memutarbalikkan keadaan? Di mana letak persis pembuluh darah vital di lehernya? Berapa detik yang Ludwig miliki untuk meregang nyawa seandainya Arthur berhasil? Apakah dia akan membuat keributan pada detik-detik terakhir dan memanggil semua kawannya ke mari? Apakah pisau dapur ini cukup tajam untuk merobek lapisan bawah kulit? Apakah ia _berani_ melakukannya?

Alisnya mengernyit dalam.

"Kau sedang merencanakan sesuatu, Kirkland."

Sudut matanya mengejang. "Oh, diamlah, Nazi! Aku sedang ber―_ugh_!"

Dia lengah, atau bodoh, atau keduanya; sama saja.

Tentu saja Ludwig jauh, jauh lebih kuat darinya. Apa yang membuat Arthur berpikir ia punya banyak waktu dari sekedar menempelkan pisau pada lehernya? Tentu saja Ludwig dapat dengan mudah memutar balik keadaan. Ia pikir mengancam denyut nadi saja sudah cukup; karena ia tidak memiliki cukup tenaga untuk menahan kedua tangan alfa itu dengan satu tangannya saja. Tapi ia terlalu kurus, sehingga berat badannya saja tidak cukup menahan Ludwig. Alfa itu tidak perlu bersusah payah menarik tangannya yang menggenggam pisau, kemudian menggulingkan Arthur hanya dengan satu sentakan saja. Satu-satunya senjata yang ia bawa, pisau dapur yang ia curi diam-diam dari koki beta menyebalkan, terlempar cukup jauh. Bunyi berdenting yang terdengar tajam menyapa telinganya membuat Arthur ingin menangis.

Ia mencoba memberontak, tapi apalah artinya omega lemah seperti dirinya saat dihadapkan dengan alfa serdadu seperti Ludwig. Kedua tangannya ditahan di atas kepala hanya dengan satu tangan besar Ludwig. Erat, mungkin dengan maksud mematahkan pergelangan tangannya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya yang bebas menyeka luka sayatan pada lehernya.

Arthur masih terus memberontak saat Ludwig memperhatikan cairan merah pekat pada ibu jarinya. Kemudian sepasang mata biru itu memandang tajam ke arahnya, mengirim getar menjalari ruas-ruas tulang punggungnya. Arthur menelan ludah.

"Maaf, omega, aku takut aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk menemanimu bermain gulat."

Tentu saja. Tentu saja tidak semudah itu! Arthur pun tahu kalau Allistor selalu mengalah dan membiarkan dia merasa seakan-akan berhasil menjatuhkan kakaknya. Padahal di tiap perkelahian kecil mereka, Allistor bahkan tidak menggunakan setengah bagian dari tenaganya dengan serius. Sial. Pada akhirnya, apa pun yang ia lakukan, alfa bukanlah tandingan seimbang untuk beradu fisik. Sial!

"Le-lepas, _git_! Lepaskan aku!" Ia menggelepar mencoba melepaskan diri. Persetan dengan pergelangan tangannya yang terasa sakit, Arthur tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Tubuh omega lemah sialan ini memang tidak berguna, tapi bukan berarti Arthur tidak akan melawan. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Ludwig berpikir dapat menaklukannya dengan mudah hanya karena dia seorang alfa dan Arthur adalah omega. Ia akan terus melawan selama ia masih bisa melakukannya.

"Hei, hei! Diamlah―" Sekarang Ludwig harus menggunakan kedua tangannya karena tangan Arthur mulai dapat menggeliat melepaskan diri dari cengkeramannya; sarung tangan yang ia pakai terasa licin.

"Lepas, _wanker_! Idiot! Ugh―" Ia terus memberontak, tidak peduli tubuh Ludwig yang besar menindihnya seperti beban berat yang hampir meremukkan tulang-tulangnya. Selama masih ada celah untuk bergerak, ia akan terus melakukannya.

"Na-Nazi bodoh! Lepas, _git_! _Wank―_argh!" Dadanya terasa sesak dan ia kesulitan bernafas. Arthur telah ditahan dari tubuh ke tubuh; hanya jari jemarinya saja yang masih bebas menggeliat.

Kelelahan, ia diam dan mencoba bernafas, sesekali mendesis kesal. Kepalanya mulai terasa pusing. Bau alfa yang tajam dari jarak sedekat ini―menempel dari kulit ke kulit dengan hanya dibatasi oleh baju masing-masing―begitu melimpah memuakkan. Kalau bukan karena telah menelan _suppressant _tadi, ia pasti sudah bereaksi terhadap bau alfa setajam ini. Reaksi yang seperti apa, ia tidak ingin membayangkannya. Ia bersyukur karena pil itu juga menumpulkan bau omeganya, sehingga Ludwig pun tidak terpengaruh dan tidak ada _sesuatu _yang mengeras terasa mengenai pahanya. Hal terakhir yang Arthur inginkan adalah gulat mereka berubah menjadi pergumulan intim.

"_Aaah_, le-lepas―" Arthur mengerang dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang tidak tergerus oleh Ludwig. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa berkutik dalam posisi seperti ini.

"Kau benar-benar omega yang berani, Kirkland." Ia menahan getaran yang merambati tubuhnya, akibat bisikan dalam yang ditiupkan secara tidak sengaja pada telinganya.

Selama beberapa saat mereka terdiam dalam posisi yang sama, mencoba mengatur kembali nafas masing-masing. Arthur tidak pernah berada sedekat ini dengan seorang alfa, jadi meski ia tidak begitu terpengaruh oleh bau tajam Ludwig, rona merah tetap saja menyebar mewarnai pipinya yang pucat. Cengkeraman Ludwig pada kedua tangannya agak mengendur, tapi Arthur sudah tidak punya cukup tenaga untuk kembali meronta mencoba melepaskan diri. Terakhir kali ia makan adalah saat sarapan tadi pagi, lebih dari 12 jam yang lalu. Sekarang ia mulai meregistrasi rasa sakit dan jeritan nyeri otot-otot tubuhnya.

"Le-lepas― _kumohon_…" desahnya pelan. Arthur benci tubuhnya yang lemah dan tidak bisa menyanggupi jiwa pemberontaknya, tapi tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mengatasinya selain mengumpat dan menggerutu. Yang paling buruk adalah kecenderungannya untuk bersikap submisif kepada alfa. Dasar tubuh lemah tidak berguna.

Ludwig mengangkat tubuhnya, cukup jauh untuk dapat memandangi Arthur dengan sepasang mata biru yang tajam. "Aku bisa melakukannya, tapi dengan satu syarat."

Alis tebalnya terangkat. "Apa―" Tiba-tiba Ludwig memukul kepalanya dan semuanya gelap.

"Kau harus tidak sadarkan diri. Terlalu berbahaya. Omega sepertimu benar-benar tidak bisa ditebak." Alfa itu bangkit dan menghela nafas. Sejenak ia membersihkan debu dari seragamnya, menggerutu pelan. Mendengus, ia membopong tubuh Arthur pada pundaknya seperti sekarung kentang.

Ia tidak percaya sempat dibuat kewalahan oleh makhluk yang bahkan lebih ringan dari karung pasir yang ia gunakan untuk latihan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Frӓulein <strong>_**: nona /pft**

* * *

><p>'<em><strong>Lah, Alfred-nya mana?<strong>_**'**

**Remember? **_**Alfred akan muncul **_**paling cepat**_** di part 5**_**; artinya dia bisa saja muncul di part 6, part 7, part 8, atau bahkan part terakhir *plak!**

**Sejauh ini belum ada perubahan jalan cerita secara umum, saya salah memperkirakan waktu kemunculan Alfred, karena ternyata bagian uhuk-penyiksaan-uhuk Arthur bahkan baru akan dimulai, orz orz orz. Mungkin **_**hero **_**akan muncul di part 7, mungkin *plak! Yang jelas, Alfred belum muncul di part 6. Apakah perlu saya menyingkirkan namanya dulu dari daftar _character_? orz orz orz**

_**Please bear with me**_**. Alfred pasti muncul kok, suatu part nanti /lah**


	6. Escape

**Disclaimer : Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Alternate universe, omegaverse.**

* * *

><p><strong>Perancis ― Juni 1940<strong>

Meniti anak tangga naik dengan beban pada pundak harusnya menjadi bentuk latihan tersendiri bagi Ludwig. Kecuali, ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan spekulasi-spekulasi tentang omega yang ia bopong dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri ini.

Apa yang ia lakukan di mansion Bonnefoy? Seorang omega keras kepala yang sepertinya lebih banyak menimbulkan masalah; bagaimana bisa ia berakhir di tempat ini kalau dari omongannya saja Ludwig bisa menebak dengan mudah kalau Arthur membenci Francis? Konspirasi macam apa yang membuat pemuda Inggris itu berakhir di sini? Karena Ludwig yakin ia belum lama berada di mansion ini. Kalau awalnya ia tinggal di Inggris, kenapa harus pergi ke Perancis saat tentara dari negaranya malah ditarik kembali?

Ah, tapi apa pun itu, Ludwig memutuskan kalau itu bukan urusannya. Sekarang ia harus mulai memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan pada Arthur. Tapi pertama-tama, ia perlu menanyakan beberapa hal pada Francis. Ia berharap Gilbert tidak terlalu mabuk untuk mematuhi perintahnya mengawasi Francis. Sejauh ini pria tersebut terlihat cukup bekerjasama, tapi Ludwig tidak ingin mengambil resiko. Sebelum pemerintah Perancis resmi menyerah dan tunduk pada Jerman, ia tidak boleh lengah.

"_West_, sudah mencoba―_siapa dia_? Apakah itu omega?!" Begitu ia memasuki ruang tengah, Gilbert yang tadinya duduk santai dengan kaki terangkat pada meja langsung melompat berdiri dan menghampirinya dengan antusias. "Di mana kau menemukannya? Kenapa kau tidak segera memberitahuku?! Aku tidak percaya kau berniat merahasiakan makhluk manis ini dariku, Ludwig!" Gilbert berseru nyaring. Kelakuannya seperti anak anjing yang kegirangan melihat majikannya membawa makanan.

Kadang ia sendiri bertanya-tanya apakah memang benar dirinya bersaudara dengan Gilbert. Mereka sama sekali tidak mirip satu sama lain. Ludwig akan percaya begitu saja kalau ada yang mengatakan identitasnya sempat tertukar di rumah sakit saat ia masih bayi.

"Tenangkan dirimu, _Bruder_. Aku hanya memergoki omega ini mencoba bersembunyi."

"Oh, kau tidak membawanya dari luar? Jadi sejak tadi ia ada di dalam rumah ini?"

Ludwig mengangkat bahu, masih membopong Arthur pada pundaknya, yang kemudian ia baringkan di atas sofa. Ia beralih memandangi Francis. Postur pria itu berubah menjadi lebih tegang. Sepasang mata birunya sedikit membulat.

"Aku memiliki beberapa pertanyaan untukmu, _Herr _Bonnefoy."

Kedua pasang mata mereka bertemu.

"Siapa orang Inggris ini dan apa yang ia lakukan di rumahmu? Apa dia mata-mata?" Ia tidak mempedulikan Gilbert yang memandang heran ke arahnya, dengan sepasang alis mengernyit dalam. Kakaknya seperti akan menanyakan sesuatu, tapi Ludwig lebih dulu mengangkat tangan, memberi isyarat padanya untuk menunggu.

Francis tidak langsung menjawab. Sekilas ia menoleh pada omega yang terbaring tidak sadarkan diri di sofa.

"Di mana kau menemukannya?"

Ia mendengus. "Itu tidaklah penting, _Herr _Bonnefoy. Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya?" Kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dada.

Francis menghela nafas, memejamkan mata dan memijit pangkal hidungnya pelan. Alisnya mengernyit. "Oh, _merde_. Aku tidak menyembunyikannya, dia bersembunyi sendiri! Dari tadi aku bertanya-tanya ke mana perginya omega keras kepala ini, kukira ia sudah kabur jauh dari sini. Tapi aku ingin menawarkan sesuatu kalau kau sudi mendengarkan." Sepasang mata biru itu terlihat berbinar.

Ludwig hanya diam, memberi kesempatan kepada Francis untuk melanjutkan bicaranya.

"Jadi, kau lihat, aku susah payah membawa si _rosbif _ini dari Inggris, membujuk-bujuk kakaknya agar membiarkanku menikahinya. Dia bukan omega biasa, mungkin kau sempat berkenalan dengannya sebentar. Aku belum menyentuhnya, Tuan tentara. Pun dengan orang lain, begitu kata kakaknya. Dia memang kurang ajar dan merepotkan, tapi, entahlah, sifatnya yang tidak biasa membuatku tertarik padanya. Karena itu, berbaik hatilah dan biarkan sebentar aku bersamanya. Kalian boleh memilikinya nanti. Entahlah, mungkin dia bisa berguna untuk kalian. Aku tidak keberatan meski tidak jadi menikah dengannya."

Ludwig mendengus pelan. "Kau tidak berada dalam posisi untuk membuat penawaran, _Herr_. Aku yakin sudah menjelaskannya padamu tadi."

"Kesesese, sepertinya kau tidak mengerti posisimu sekarang, _Herr_. Kami tidak datang sebagai tamu. Kami datang sebagai _penguasa baru_."

Francis tertegun. "Tapi dia―"

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku. Apakah omega ini mata-mata?"

"Oh, _West_, kau pasti bercanda! Mana ada seorang omega yang menjadi mata-mata! Kau terlalu paranoid. Mereka diciptakan sebagai penghangat tempat tidur, bukan untuk menjadi intel." Gilbert menyela, menepuk punggung Ludwig dengan bersemangat; tertawa.

"_Bruder_, kalau kau lupa, _Matahari _adalah seorang omega."

Gilbert menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ah, kalau itu pengecualian…"

"Dia bukan mata-mata, percayalah. Karena kalau dia mata-mata, Tuan Beilschmidt, dia adalah mata-mata terburuk yang pernah ada. Setidaknya _Matahari _eksotis, cantik, dan menarik. Sementara Arthur, jujur saja, alis tebalnya membuat badanku terasa gatal." Francis mengangkat bahu.

Gilbert menyeringai. "Kau dengar sendiri, _West_? Dilihat sekilas pun aku sudah tahu kalau dia hanya penduduk sipil biasa."

"Tapi dia cukup terlatih, harus aku akui. Dan dia menyembunyikan pisau di balik bajunya."

Mendengarnya Francis tertawa segan. "Ah, maaf, Tuan Beilschmidt. Dia dibesarkan oleh tiga alfa, tentu saja kelakuannya tidak jinak seperti omega seharusnya. Aku jamin kau tidak akan menyukai sifat kasarnya, jadi biarkan aku―"

"Aku yang berhak memberi keputusan di sini, _Herr _Bonnefoy. Aku yang menangkapnya. Lagipula ia mencoba kabur darimu, kan?"

"Ah―"

"Langsung saja, _West_, tidak perlu berbasa-basi. Kau menginginkannya atau tidak? Karena kalau kau masih ragu-ragu, aku akan melakukannya lebih dulu. Cepat tentukan pilihanmu!"

"_Bruder_, apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Oh, ayolah! Ada seorang omega _virgin _di sini dan kau masih bisa berpikir dengan lurus? Kadang-kadang aku mempertanyakan kejantananmu, adikku! Aku tahu kau hanya menyukai Feliciano, tapi omega berisik itu tidak ada di sini sekarang."

Ludwig menggeram pelan. "Jangan libatkan Feli, _Bruder_."

"Baik, baik. Lihat, kan? Kau dalam keadaan stress dan tertekan, _West_. Sudah kubilang kau membutuhkan hiburan! Cepat bawa dia pergi dari sini! Atau kalau kau seorang _exhibitionist, _aku tidak keberatan menonton _pertunjukan_ kalian sama sekali. Kesesese!"

"_Bruder_!"

"Hei, aku―"

"Oh, _hush_, diamlah. Bukan kau yang berhak memutuskan di sini, _Herr_!" Gilbert menghardik Francis, kemudian beralih pada adiknya. Memainkan kedua alisnya dengan jenaka. "Jadi, _West_, pilihanmu?"

"Aku―ah, kurasa sebaiknya kita membiarkannya beristirahat, _Bruder_. Aku yakin dia juga lapar."

Gilbert memutar bola matanya. "Kau murah hati sekali, _West_. Baiklah, biarkan dia istirahat. Kalau begitu aku akan mencari sisa-sisa makanan dari dapur untuknya. Ah, dan aprodisiak, tentu saja! Ha, aku yakin Max masih punya banyak persediaan, kesesese!"

"_Bruder_, kau― kau tidak serius, kan? Bahkan di tengah-tengah perang seperti ini yang kau pikirkan hanya―ah, _hal sepele_ seperti itu!"

"Sepele, kau bilang? Sekarang aku benar-benar meragukan kejantananmu, _West_!"

Memijit pangkal hidungnya, Ludwig menghela nafas lelah. "Terserah kau saja, _Bruder_. Tapi lupakan tentang aprodisiak itu. Hal terakhir yang aku inginkan adalah omega ini menarik perhatian seluruh alfa yang ada di sekitar sini dan membuat keributan."

"Haha, baiklah, _West_, jaga omega itu untukku, oke? Aku akan pergi mencari makanan. Jangan biarkan Max atau yang lain menyentuhnya. Aku yang pertama, kau mengerti?"

Tidak ingin berurusan dengan saudaranya lebih lama lagi, Ludwig hanya mengibas-kibaskan tangannya menyuruh Gilbert segera pergi. Si albino itu melangkah girang, bersiul-siul senang. Ludwig hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Kadang ia sendiri bertanya-tanya, benarkah Gilbert kakaknya dan bukan sebaliknya? Tingkahnya kekanak-kanakan sekali.

Menghela nafas, ia memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa, di samping Arthur yang masih terbaring tidak sadarkan diri. Pada sisi kepalanya terdapat benjolan bekas pukulannya tadi. Ludwig berharap ia tidak memukul Arthur terlalu keras.

Selama beberapa saat ia pun memperhatikan Arthur. Bertanya-tanya, berapa usia pemuda itu. Yang pasti tidak lebih dari 20 tahun, dilihat dari bintik-bintik kecoklatan yang menghiasi hidung dan sekitar pipinya, yang kemudian mengingatkannya pada Feliciano. Ludwig berharap kekasihnya baik-baik saja. Perang ini begitu merepotkan dan membuatnya harus menunda rencananya untuk mempersunting Feli.

Ludwig menghela nafas dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyingkirkan helai rambut pirang yang menutupi mata Arthur. Entah dirinya yang tidak tertarik atau omega ini telah memakan sesuatu untuk menumpulkan baunya; karena tidak ada bau spesifik yang tercium darinya. Pasti _suppressant_. Apakah dia telah memikirkan semua kemungkinan yang dapat terjadi padanya di masa depan? Mungkin memang benar kata Francis, dia bukan omega biasa. Karena dia belum pernah bertemu omega seberani Arthur. Taktik yang ia gunakan untuk menyerang Ludwig memang kurang dipikirkan dengan matang, namun berani melakukannya saja sudah cukup hebat.

Dibesarkan oleh tiga alfa, eh? Wajar saja kelakuannya seperti itu.

"Hei, Tuan tentara," Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Arthur, sedikit terkejut. Ludwig beralih pada Francis dan mengangkat kedua alisnya. Pria berambut pirang sebahu itu menghela nafas. "aku telah berjanji pada ketiga kakaknya kalau aku akan menjaganya."

Ludwig mengerjapkan mata. "Lalu?"

"Kau― kau tidak akan menyakitinya, kan? Aku tidak ingin kakak sulungnya membunuhku. Diam saja dia sudah seram, aku tidak ingin membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya saat murka."

Ia mendengus. "Kau munafik sekali, _Herr_. Bukankah tadi kau sendiri yang menawarkan akan memberikan dia pada kami? Sekarang kau memintaku untuk menjanjikan keselamatan untuknya? Sebenarnya permainan apa yang sedang kau mainkan?"

Francis mengangkat bahu, memasang tampang tidak peduli. "Entahlah, aku hanya―bagaimana mengatakannya?―tidak rela kalau kalian mengambilnya dariku begitu saja. Setidaknya, kalau dia harus _terluka_, biarkan aku yang melakukannya."

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu, _Herr _Bonnefoy. Bukankah kesalahanmu akan lebih kecil kalau aku dan orang-orangku yang menyakitinya? Kau bisa mengatakan pada kakaknya yang seram kalau _para Nazi_ yang telah melukainya."

Francis mencondongkan badannya ke depan. Raut mukanya terlihat serius. "Oh, aku tidak membicarakan masalah siapa yang salah di sini, _Herr _Beilschmidt. Tentu kau tahu sifat posesif para alfa, mengingat kau sendiri adalah seorang alfa. Aku akan memberitahumu sekali lagi; aku susah payah membawa omega sialan itu keluar dari London, hanya agar aku bisa berbuat sesuka hati padanya. Dia milikku. Kalian tidak bisa merampasnya dariku begitu saja." Sepasang mata birunya tampak berkilatan.

Ludwig menggelengkan kepala. "Aku takut kau tidak punya kekuasaan apa-apa, _Herr_. Sifat posesif alfa, kau bilang? Aku beritahu, _Herr_, ada sebuah idiom yang mengatakan bahwa; _all's fair in love and war._ Tidak ada _kecurangan _dalam hal ini. Semua cara adalah legal."

Sudut mata Francis mengejang.

"_Merde_. Kalau begitu bertarunglah secara jantan denganku, _Nazi_. Letakkan senjatamu kalau kau berani!" Francis bangkit, melompat maju menyerang Ludwig dengan tiba-tiba. Kedua tangan Francis mencengkeram Ludwig, bermaksud untuk mencekiknya.

"Kau―!" Ia terkejut dan tidak cukup siap. Cengkeraman Francis terlanjur mengerat pada lehernya.

Diperlukan cukup usaha untuk melepaskan diri dan melempar Francis ke samping, hanya agar mereka berdua tidak jatuh menimpa Arthur. Selanjutnya mereka bergulingan di lantai mencoba merebut dominasi. Harus Ludwig akui, Francis jauh lebih kuat dari kelihatannya; ia sampai dibuat kewalahan. Ini sama sekali berbeda dari gulatnya dengan Arthur tadi, yang dapat dengan mudah ia menangkan. Ludwig harus sigap menghindari lontaran tinju dan tendangan acak dari Francis.

"Kau―_ugh!_―tidak bisa mengambilnya dariku!" Karena terlambat mengantisipasi, sebuah pukulan berhasil mengenai rahangnya. Ludwig menggeram, menautkan salah satu kakinya pada kaki Francis dan menggunakannya sebagai pengungkit untuk membalikkan posisi mereka. Kini ia berada di atas dan harus menahan kedua tangan Francis untuk menghentikan serangannya. "Nazi―_argh_!"

"Berhenti bertindak bodoh, Bonnefoy. Kau tidak mungkin menguasai keadaan."

Francis menyeringai. "Kau berharap aku tunduk pada Nazi sepertimu? Cih!" Ia meludah, mengenai bagian depan seragam yang dikenakan Ludwig.

Sepasang mata birunya melirik tajam pada seragamnya, kemudian pada Francis. Kalau _mata bisa membunuh_, maka pria Perancis itu tidak akan hidup lebih lama. Menggeram pelan, Ludwig membebaskan tangan kanannya, mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi, lalu mengayunkannya kuat-kuat mengenai pipi Francis. Suara tumbukan terdengar begitu menyakitkan, disusul erangan Francis. Darah mengalir dari lubang hidung dan sudut mulutnya, setelah sempat termuntahkan sebagian. Bukannya takut, pria itu malah tertawa. Dan mereka kembali terlibat dalam adu tinju yang didominasi oleh Ludwig yang terlanjur terbakar emosi.

Melancarkan pukulan terakhir pada Francis yang telah babak belur, ia bangkit dan mencengkeram kerah kemejanya, hanya untuk menghempaskan tubuhnya mengenai bagian bawah bufet yang keras. Francis malah tertawa, dengan suara sengau dan nafas tersengal; dengan muka penuh lebam biru dan bercak darah.

"_West, _apa yang―" Gilbert berhenti dengan satu tangan menyentuh bingkai pintu. Tangan yang lain membawa sebuah pisang. Sepasang mata merahnya mengerjap, memandangi tubuh Francis yang tergeletak tak berdaya di dekat bufet, tidak sadarkan diri setelah Ludwig menendang dadanya. Di belakangnya mengekor beberapa alfa yang tampak penasaran. "_Oh_. Kulihat kau sudah menemukan cara menyalurkan stressmu. Dia memang menyebalkan, pantas mendapatkannya." Kakaknya mengangkat bahu, memainkan pisang dalam genggaman tangannya.

"_Scheiße_!" Ia mendengus, menggosokkan tangannya yang lengket oleh darah pada dinding. Kemudian ia membalikkan badan dan bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata emerald yang nampak membulat. Dia tidak menyadarinya, tapi di tengah-tengah perkelahiannya dengan Francis, Arthur tersadar dan beringsut ke posisi duduk. Omega itu menyeret badannya mundur, terhenti oleh sandaran tangan.

"Hoo, kau sudah bangun, _darling_? Kuharap tidurmu nyenyak. Apa kau lapar? Aku punya pisang, kalau kau mau." Menyeringai, Gilbert melangkah girang mendekat ke arah Arthur.

"Ah, siapa dia? Omega?"

"Seorang omega? Benarkah?"

"Halo, manis!"

Arthur menelan ludah. Sebelum ia dapat melompat pergi, Gilbert lebih dulu menangkap pergelangan kakinya. Ia memekik kaget. Kedua tangannya berpegang pada pinggiran sofa saat Gilbert mencoba menariknya.

"Kau mau ke mana, omega? Jangan buru-buru pergi, kita punya banyak waktu untuk bersenang-senang." Kedua alisnya dimain-mainkan dengan jenaka.

"_G-git, _lepas!"

"Kesesese! Aku membawakan pisang untukmu, hanya ini yang bisa kutemukan di dapur. Tapi kalau kau tidak lapar, baiklah, kita bisa langsung ke acara utama." Sepasang mata rubinya berkilauan, berpadu dengan seringaian lebar.

"Kau―" Bukan cuma cengkeraman Gilbert pada kakinya yang membuat sepasang mata hijau itu membulat, tapi juga kenyataan bahwa segerombolan alfa mendekat ke arahnya seperti kawanan serigala yang siap menerkam mangsa.

Ludwig hanya berdiri di dekat bufet, masih mencoba membersihkan sarung tangannya dari darah; sambil mengawasi kakaknya dan alfa-alfa lain dari sudut matanya. Ketika Gilbert melompat dan menahan tubuh Arthur―_suara pekikannya terdengar begitu menyedihkan_―barulah Ludwig maju, menerobos kerumunan alfa, dan menarik bagian belakang kerah seragam Gilbert.

Sepasang mata merah itu terlihat bingung. "_West_? Ada apa? Kau berubah pikiran? Kau mau mencobanya lebih dulu?" Kedua tangannya masih mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Arthur, seperti enggan melepaskannya.

"Kau belum puas dengan beta wanita itu, huh?"

Gilbert mengerutkan hidung. "Kau kenapa, sih? Katakan saja kalau kau menginginkannya juga!" Tangan Ludwig ditepis, kemudian Gilbert beralih kepada Arthur dan kembali menyeringai, dengan cepat maju dan menindih tubuh Arthur. Memerangkap omega malang tersebut.

"Le-lepas!" Tanpa memperhatikan dengan seksama pun Ludwig tahu kalau tangan kanan kakaknya berkeliaran menjelajahi daerah-daerah yang tidak seharusnya dijamah; melihat Arthur yang kembali meronta dengan muka memerah seperti tomat. Sementara itu alfa-alfa lain di sekeliling mereka tertawa, menyaksikan dengan mata berkilatan.

Sebelum Gilbert dapat bertindak lebih jauh, apalagi sampai menghibur mereka dengan _live action _adegan ranjang, Ludwig lebih dulu menarik bagian belakang kerah kakaknya. Kali ini lebih kuat dan benar-benar memisahkan alfa albino itu dari Arthur, menjatuhkannya dari sofa. Arthur sendiri segera meringkuk melindungi diri. Sepasang mata hijaunya membulat, memancarkan ketakutan. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram belahan kemejanya erat.

"_West_, apa lagi yang kau inginkan?! Kau tidak lihat aku sedang melakukan sesuatu yang amat penting?!" Gilbert menyalak kesal, bangkit dan mengusap-usap pantatnya yang terasa sedikit nyeri.

"Biarkan dia makan dulu dengan tenang. Kau tidak lihat dia kurus dan kelaparan?" Menghela nafas, Ludwig merunduk untuk memungut pisang yang dijatuhkan oleh Gilbert, kemudian beralih pada Arthur yang masih tampak waspada. "Ini, makanlah."

Omega itu memalingkan wajahnya, mendengus. Ludwig berdecak melihatnya. Ia melemparkan pisang ke atas pangkuan Arthur. "Makan itu. Kalau tidak, kau yang akan _dimakan_. Jangan mempersulit dirimu sendiri, omega."

"Tsk, kau lihat sendiri, _West_, dia tidak lapar! Sekarang biarkan aku―"

Ludwig merentangkan tangannya, menahan Gilbert mendekat ke arah Arthur. Omega itu bergantian memandangi mereka berdua dengan heran.

"_West_!"

"_Aku_ duluan, _Bruder_. Aku tidak pernah mengatakan kalau aku tidak menginginkannya."

Sepasang mata rubi Gilbert mengerjap, kemudian senyumannya mengembang. "Ha! Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari tadi? Kau membuat kakakmu yang _awesome _ini khawatir! Kupikir kau sama impotennya dengan orang Perancis itu, kesesese!"

Sudut matanya mengejang, tapi ia memutuskan untuk tidak menghiraukan kata-kata Gilbert barusan. Ia berdehem, sekilas memandangi teman-teman tentaranya yang masih menunggu kepastian. Mereka tampak begitu berharap, seperti menanti pembagian ransum. Ludwig tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan mereka. Beberapa bulan terakhir memang cukup berat. Sekarang setelah mereka mendapatkan sedikit ketenangan dan istirahat, tentu saja yang pertama dicari adalah sarana penyalur stress dan tekanan yang telah terakumulasi. Ia merasa iba pada beta wanita malang yang jadi pelampiasan mereka.

Kali ini Gilbert yang berdehem, membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Jadi? Kau punya pertunjukan untuk kami?" Seringaian lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Ia memainkan kedua alisnya dengan jenaka.

"Jangan bercanda, _Bruder_. Aku tidak akan melakukannya di depan kalian." Ia memutar bola matanya, kemudian beralih pada Arthur. Omega itu masih meringkuk menunggu takdirnya. Dia tak lagi terlihat segalak saat di ruang bawah tanah tadi, terlihat lebih penurut seperti omega biasanya. "Hei, kau bisa berdiri?"

Dia tidak menjawab.

"Hei!"

Masih belum ada jawaban, dan ia mulai kesal karena diacuhkan, apalagi oleh seorang omega.

"_West_, sudahlah, seret saja dia! Kalau kau menunggu dia mengikutimu dengan sendirinya, kau akan membuat kami menunggu sampai perang berakhir! Cepatlah, aku sudah tidak sabar!" Alfa-alfa lain menyeru setuju.

"Tidak seberani tadi, _eh_? Apa kau sudah menyerah, Kirkland? Tak lagi ingin melawan?"

"_West, _apa yang―"

"Kau punya sepuluh detik untuk kabur dari sini. Kalau kau sudah siap, aku akan mulai menghitung."

"Hei, apa maksudmu?! _West_, kau tidak serius membiarkannya pergi, kan?" Gilbert protes. Dan sama seperti sebelumnya, alfa-alfa yang lain melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi ia tidak peduli.

"Aku yang menangkapnya, _Bruder_. Aku yang berhak memutuskan." Ia bergantian menatap Gilbert dan belasan alfa lain dalam ruangan itu. "Kalau kalian menginginkannya, tangkap saja dia sendiri. Dan aku tidak akan ikut campur, aku tidak akan peduli apa pun yang ingin kalian lakukan padanya; kalau kalian berhasil menangkapnya."

Karena Arthur adalah seorang omega, sama seperti Feliciano. Masih tampak begitu muda, sama seperti Feliciano. Dan dia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau hal yang sama terjadi pada Feli. Ia berharap omeganya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, tersembunyi di tempat yang aman, jauh dari ancaman perang dan ancaman alfa, di suatu tempat di Italia. Dia tidak ingin hal yang sama terjadi pada Feli; terperangkap bersama sekumpulan alfa. Karena itu ia akan memberi kesempatan Arthur untuk pergi. Karena kalau ada orang yang menunggu Arthur dan mengharapkan keselamatannya di luar sana; seperti bagaimana ia berharap Feli baik-baik saja; maka ia mengerti perasaan _mereka_. Kakak-kakaknya? Dan mungkin saja ada seorang alfa yang menunggunya. _Pasangannya?_

"Heh, menarik sekali, _West_. Baiklah kalau begitu, cukup adil. Kau punya waktu 10 detik untuk lari, omega. Aku tidak sebaik adikku ini, jadi kuharap kau seorang pelari yang cepat, karena aku akan segera mengejar dan menangkapmu. Kemudian kau bisa membayangkan sendiri apa yang akan terjadi nanti." Gilbert menyeringai.

Hanya 10 detik, apakah itu cukup? Rasanya dia kurang memikirkan matang-matang estimasi waktu yang dibutuhkan Arthur untuk lari keluar dari rumah ini, tapi tidak mungkin ia menarik kata-katanya lagi. Sepuluh detik saja; harusnya omega keras kepala itu bisa memanfaatkannya dengan baik, kan? Kakinya tidak cedera, kan? Dia tidak terlalu lemas dan gemetaran, kan? Dia masih bisa berlari, kan?

Arthur masih belum merespon, tetap menundukkan kepalanya. Ludwig tidak suka melihatnya, tapi ia tidak mau menunggu terlalu lama. Kalau pun Arthur memutuskan untuk menyerah dan diam hingga 10 detik yang akan segera ia hitung, maka ia tidak peduli. Itu keputusannya. Dia tidak akan ikut campur lagi.

"Satu."

Perlahan Arthur mengangkat kepalanya. Sepasang mata emeraldnya nampak mengeras. Ludwig tahu kalau dia belum menyerah.

_Lari, omega._

"Dua."

Ia melihatnya menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Tangannya mengepal erat. Otot-otot kakinya bersiap.

_Lari._

"Tiga."

Ludwig tidak pernah tahu ada omega yang bisa melompat selincah itu. Ia menolehkan kepalanya, hanya terlihat sekelebat rambut pirang, kemudian derap langkah kaki―_telanjang, kaki telanjang_―terdengar dalam sunyi, kalau kau menajamkan pendengaranmu.

"Empat."

Terdengar suara kenop pintu diputar-putar. Gilbert mendengus tertawa, menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada; menunggu. Tentu saja semua pintu dan jendela telah terkunci.

"Lima."

Selain gelak tawa para alfa yang menunggu hitungan ke-10 untuk berlari, sejenak tidak terdengar suara dari Arthur. Apakah omega itu menyerah, pada akhirnya? Karena tidak menemukan pintu keluar terbuka untuknya?

"Enam."

_Prang_―!

Sepasang mata birunya membulat, pun dengan berpasang-pasang mata alfa yang berkumpul di dalam ruang tengah. Omega itu kabur melalui jendela yang ia pecahkan sendiri, sepertinya. Benar-benar bukan omega biasa.

Ludwig menyeringai, tidak mempedulikan bisik-bisik alfa lain di sekitarnya.

_Lari, omega._

* * *

><p>Dia berlari, menembus gelap malam―<em>dini hari?<em>―dan terpaan angin yang berhembus dingin menusuk tulang. Perih dan sakit pada lengannya, yang ia gunakan untuk menjebol jendela dan sebagai tumpuan ketika mendarat di atas serpihan kaca. Kakinya menapaki tanah yang basah―sepertinya hujan turun saat ia tertidur tadi―lengket dan liat menyulitkan langkahnya. Tapi ia terus berlari. Tidak peduli meski pergelangan kaki kirinya agak terkilir, akibat mengantisipasi jatuh karena terantuk batu segera setelah ia bangkit dari serakan kaca.

"Sepuluh! Lari yang jauh, omega malang!"

Ia menelan ludah, memaksa sepasang kaki telanjangnya terus menjejak tanah secara bergantian. Sepuluh detiknya telah habis. Perburuan yang sebenarnya baru saja dimulai.

Kaki kanannya menginjak kerikil yang lumayan tajam. Erangan meluncur keluar dari mulutnya, diikuti desahan nafas sengaunya. Ia menggertakkan giginya, terus berlari menembus semak belukar yang tumbuh di samping pekarangan Francis. Samar-samar ia dapat mendengar tawa maniak si alfa albino, yang memacu larinya semakin kencang.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Arthur untuk memanjat pagar dan melompat keluar. Ia mengerang pelan karena lagi-lagi lengannya yang terluka menjadi tumpuan. Serpihan kaca yang menempel pada lengannya menancap semakin dalam. Darah merembes mengotori lengan bajunya, membekas merah, lengket pada kulitnya.

Dia terus berlari, menembus belantara hutan. Kegelapan menyelimutinya. Pengap, pekat; mencoba mencekiknya. Ranting-ranting pohon yang menjulur bebas melukai dan menyayat tubuhnya. Semak berduri menusuk telapak kakinya. Kedua kakinya mulai lelah. Sakit dan perih; gemetar. Tapi ia terus berlari; derap langkah serdadu terdengar semakin jelas mendekat.

Ia tidak tahu harus ke mana. Yang ia tahu, kakinya tak boleh berhenti berlari. Bahkan meski bernafas pun terasa sulit. Dadanya sesak sekali. Tidak cukup oksigen mengisi paru-parunya. Dia tidak boleh tersandung dan jatuh. Karena _jatuh _berarti semuanya berakhir; dia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya menyerah semudah itu.

Dalam jalur yang ia lalui, pohon-pohon tumbuh semakin rapat. Ia semakin sulit menemukan jalan yang tepat. Semakin banyak ranting-ranting tajam yang menggores kulitnya. Ia menggertakkan giginya; terus memaksa kakinya untuk berlari. Mereka begitu dekat, ia bisa mendengar dan merasakannya. Bau alfa yang tajam mengejar tepat di belakangnya. Ia ingin menangis; karena sekujur tubuhnya perih sakit, sesak, dan ia kesulitan bernafas. Pandangannya kabur; tapi tidak masalah. Semuanya hanya gelap, tidak ada yang bisa ia lihat.

Terkutuklah Francis dan mansionnya yang berada di tengah hutan. Sekali terkepung, maka menemukan celah untuk keluar adalah hal yang sulit. Dia tidak tahu seberapa jauh pemukiman terdekat. Apakah di sana juga aman? Bagaimana kalau tentara Nazi telah menguasai tiap rumah yang ada di sini?

_Ah_, yang terpenting sekarang ini, ia harus tetap berlari.

Akar yang menjulur―yang tak terlihat olehnya―berhasil menjerat kakinya, membuatnya jatuh terjerembab ke depan, dengan muka mencium tanah basah. Ia meringis menahan sakit, kaki kirinya berdenyut nyeri. Ia tak yakin bisa terus berlari, tapi bayangan tentang apa yang akan terjadi padanya kalau sampai tertangkap oleh Nazi, membuatnya memaksakan diri untuk berdiri.

Baru maju dua langkah, ada tangan yang membungkam mulutnya, menariknya paksa ke balik pohon besar. Sepasang mata emeraldnya membulat.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Matahari<em> : diadaptasi dari seorang mata-mata yang terkenal lihai pada Perang Dunia I, yaitu seorang penari yang bekerja di Paris dengan nama panggung _Mata Hari_. Lahir di Belanda tahun 1876 dengan nama **Gertrude Margarete Zelle. Kemungkinan besar berperan sebagai agen ganda untuk Jerman dan Perancis. Ditangkap pemerintah Perancis lalu dieksekusi pada tahun 1917 (_Ensiklopedi Populer Anak 5: Spionase_)****

* * *

><p><strong>Tsk, lagi-lagi saya menghindari penyiksaan kepada Arthur, orz orz orz.<strong>

**Alur untuk membuatnya menderita sudah terpapar jelas dalam benak saya, tapi sayang sekali, tiba-tiba saya inget si Alfred. Dan entah kenapa, ide tentang Arthur diserahkan ke Alfred dalam keadaan― errr, **_**bekas**_**, saya nggak rela. Maafkan keegoisan dan ke-**_**tidak-profesional**_**-an saya… orz orz orz**


	7. Blue Eyes

**Disclaimer : Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Alternate universe, omegaverse.**

* * *

><p><strong>Perancis &amp; Inggris ― Juni 1940<strong>

Tiba-tiba mulutnya dibungkam. Ia ditarik paksa ke balik sebuah pohon besar. Sepasang mata emeraldnya membulat, ia meronta mencoba melepaskan diri.

Apakah semuanya berakhir hanya sampai di sini? Dia bahkan belum sempat berlari jauh.

"Hei, omega, di mana kau?"

"Aku tidak menyangka larinya cepat juga."

"Mungkin dia bersembunyi?"

"Ah, cepat cari dan tangkap dia!"

Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Derap langkah serdadu terdengar begitu dekat, melewatinya, terus menuju kedalaman hutan gelap. Tangan yang membungkam mulutnya masih persisten erat; sarung tangan hitam dengan samar-samar bau anyir darah. Bau alfa yang tajam; yang baru ia kenali beberapa saat lalu.

Arthur menelan ludah. Dia tahu siapa alfa ini. Hanya tidak mengerti; apa rencana yang ia miliki?

Kegaduhan alfa-alfa yang tengah memburunya terdengar semakin jauh, sementara alfa yang berhasil menangkapnya―_Ludwig, ia yakin sekali_―masih diam menunggu. Bekapan pada mulutnya tak mengendur barang sedikit pun. Ia dibuat mual oleh bau anyir darah yang menyerang indera penciumannya; _darah Francis_.

Apa Ludwig berubah pikiran? Atau sejak awal dia tak sungguh-sungguh berniat membiarkannya kabur; hanya ingin agar permainan lebih menarik karena diwarnai aksi pengejaran? Heh, para alfa memang tertarik pada hal-hal yang menantang kekuatan fisik mereka. Mengejar omega di tengah gelap tentu menyenangkan bagi mereka. Seperti berburu mangsa.

Arthur baru akan menyerah dan pasrah menerima takdirnya―_karena dia yakin melawan pun percuma_―ketika Ludwig melepaskan tangannya, kemudian memutar badannya dengan paksa. Kedua pundaknya dicengkeram erat. Sepasang mata biru itu terlihat jauh lebih tajam, seperti bersinar dalam gelap. Arthur bergidik ngeri.

"Dengar," ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, lalu kembali fokus pada Arthur untuk berbisik. "pergilah ke arah timur, kau akan menemukan sebuah sungai di sana. Berjalanlah mengikuti arus, sekitar 500 meter kemudian kau akan menemukan perumahan penduduk. Ambil ini dan pergilah ke Dunkirk. Sesaat sebelum matahari terbit akan ada kapal menuju Kent. Pulanglah ke Inggris." Tangannya digenggam. Ludwig mengangsurkan gulungan uang kertas kepadanya.

Arthur mengangkat kepalanya, memandanginya dengan tidak percaya.

"A-aku―"

"Kau tidak punya waktu lagi, omega. Setelah hari ini, tidak ada lagi kapal yang akan menuju Inggris, kecuali kepunyaan Jerman. Ini kesempatan terakhirmu, cepat pergi sebelum Gilbert berbalik arah mencarimu."

Ia membuka mulutnya. Ragu. Sepasang mata emeraldnya terlihat bimbang. "Ke-kenapa kau menolongku?" Gulungan uang kertas itu ia genggam dengan tangan gemetar.

Alfa itu mendengus pelan, sejenak kembali memperhatikan sekeliling. Ketika ia beralih kepada Arthur, ada sedikit _hangat _yang terpancar dari sepasang mata biru itu. "Aku punya seorang omega, dan aku sangat yakin tidak ingin hal yang sama terjadi padanya. Kakak-kakakmu juga pasti tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu padamu. Sekarang cepat pergi!" Kemudian ia didorong.

Arthur menelan ludah, menganggukkan kepalanya kepada Ludwig, kemudian melangkah cepat menembus belukar liar. Dia tidak bisa berlari, kakinya terlalu sakit. Dan seperti yang dikatakan Ludwig, ada sebuah sungai membentang di hadapannya. Cahaya bulan yang keperakan terpantul pada permukaannya yang tenang. Tidak terdengar bunyi gemericik air, jadi Arthur menyimpulkan sungai itu cukup dalam. Menarik nafas, ia menuruni bukit kecil yang cukup terjal dengan hati-hati. Tangannya berpegang pada pohon-pohon yang tumbuh di sekitar. Jalannya sedikit melompat, tidak ingin memberi beban terlalu berat pada kaki kirinya yang terluka. Ia meringis menahan sakit saat kakinya tak sengaja menginjak rumput berduri.

Arthur memekik kaget saat kakinya menginjak batu yang tidak stabil, yang kemudian membuatnya terpeleset dan mengirimnya meluncuri bukit terjal berbatu hingga sampai di bibir sungai. Ia mengerang; pantat dan telapak tangannya sakit sekali. Dia tidak tahu berapa jam waktu yang ia punya, tapi yang jelas, tidak lama. Ia tidak ingin percaya begitu saja, tapi untuk apa Ludwig membohonginya? Tidak ada untungnya bagi alfa itu. Apalagi karena dialah yang melepaskan Arthur dan memberitahunya petunjuk jalan. Kalau Ludwig bilang ini kesempatan terakhirnya meninggalkan Perancis dengan aman―_setidaknya ia tidak perlu berenang mengarungi Selat Inggris_―Arthur tidak boleh menyerah hanya karena _sedikit_ _nyeri _saja.

Ia pun beranjak bangkit, menggertakkan giginya menahan sakit dan meneruskan perjalanannya dengan langkah terseok.

Mungkin tidak semua Nazi sejahat yang orang-orang katakan. Dan siapa pun dia, orang yang menjadi alasan Ludwig untuk melepaskannya adalah omega yang beruntung. Apakah mungkin baginya bertemu dengan alfa yang seperti itu?

Arthur mendengus tertawa, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Saat ini yang terpenting adalah mempercepat langkahnya dan segera mencapai perumahan penduduk. Tentang tempat yang akan dia tuju seandainya dirinya telah kembali ke Inggris pun bisa dipikirkan nanti. Apa rumahnya masih aman? Haruskah ia pergi ke pengungsian terdekat? Dapatkah ia meninggalkan Perancis dengan selamat?

Karena terlalu asyik dengan dunianya sendiri, ia tidak lagi berjalan lurus dan hampir terperosok jatuh ke sungai. Arthur merintih kesakitan, pantatnya beradu dengan batu yang ada di pinggiran sungai. Selama beberapa saat ia diam memandangi permukaan air sungai yang tenang, dengan kedua kaki terendam air dingin. Kalau pedesaan yang tuju searah dengan aliran air, kenapa ia tidak berenang saja? Dingin memang, tapi masih lebih baik daripada berjalan tertatih yang pasti memakan waktu lama. Kalau lelah ia hanya tinggal mengikuti arus saja; sepertinya cukup deras.

Ah, ia tidak punya waktu untuk berpikir lama-lama.

Arthur merogoh bagian dalam kemejanya, menemukan sebotol _suppressant _yang ia bawa untuk jaga-jaga sebelum pergi ke ruang bawah dan bertemu Ludwig. Dia yakin sekali kalau dirinya masih membutuhkan gulungan uang dari Ludwig, jadi ia membuka tutup botol dan mengeluarkan beberapa butir tablet putih, membuangnya. Ia menyisakan beberapa butir, dan ruang kosong untuk menjejalkan uang masuk ke dalam sana. Tidak higienis, tapi ia bisa mendapatkan _suppressant _lagi kalau sudah sampai Inggris nanti. Arthur menyimpan kembali botolnya, kemudian memandangi permukaan air sungai dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia menurunkan tubuhnya ke dalam air dan tanpa mempedulikan dinginnya air yang membuatnya menggigil, ia berenang bersama arus. Semoga pelariannya dari tentara Nazi tadi cukup sebagai pemanasan; ia harap dirinya tidak kram. Dia harus berterima kasih pada Dylan yang pernah menceburkannya ke dalam danau, lalu panik sendiri karena baru sadar adiknya tidak bisa berenang. Kalau peristiwa itu tidak pernah terjadi, dia tidak akan pernah belajar berenang.

Ketiga kakaknya memiliki peran masing-masing dalam hidupnya. Mereka jauh dari sosok kakak teladan yang sempurna, tapi mereka bertiga telah menyempurnakan hidup Arthur semampu mereka. Ia harap kakak-kakaknya baik-baik saja.

* * *

><p>Badannya menggigil kedinginan ketika seorang penduduk membantu menariknya keluar. Arthur memeluk dirinya sendiri, terbatuk-batuk. Pandangannya buram. Orang-orang di sekitarnya berbicara dalam bahasa yang tidak ia mengerti―<em>bahasa Perancis<em>―yang terdengar seperti dengung lebah di telinganya.

Ah, telinganya kemasukan air. Pantas semuanya terdengar teredam.

Dia dibawa ke sebuah rumah. Tangan yang hangat merangkul pundaknya, membimbing dan menuntun jalannya. Pria baruh baya yang menolongnya tadi terus mengajaknya bicara. Tapi Arthur tidak mengerti sama sekali. Dia ingin mengatakan kalau ia tidak bisa berbahasa Perancis. Dia ingin meminta mereka diam sejenak. Dia ingin bertanya, apakah ada yang bisa mengantarnya ke Dunkirk? Tapi ia terus terbatuk-batuk. Air keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya. Sepertinya paru-parunya kemasukan air. Apakah ia tertidur di sungai tadi dan mengambang sampai sini? Ia tidak ingat lagi.

Pria itu―seorang beta―mendudukkannya di kursi. Tak lama kemudian ada handuk tebal yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Jam berapa ini? Waktunya tidak banyak lagi. Ia harus segera pergi ke Dunkirk.

Mereka terus saja berbicara; ia pusing mendengarnya. Tidak bisakah mereka diam sebentar? Ia mengerang pelan, memeluk dirinya. Dasar tubuh lemah sialan.

"_Hei, beri dia ruang, beri dia ruang_."

Di mana dia? Benarkah ini pedesaan yang disebutkan oleh Ludwig? Apakah di sini aman? Siapa orang-orang ini? Apakah tidak ada tentara Nazi di sini?

"_Hei, Nak, katakan, dari mana kau berasal? Kau tidak terlihat seperti orang sini._"

Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Dia harus pergi ke Dunkirk sekarang juga.

"_Ah, kurasa dia tidak mengerti. Dia pasti orang asing._"

Apakah ada yang bisa membawanya ke Dunkirk? Sial, batuk-batuknya tak berhenti juga. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menjelaskan pada mereka? Kenapa tenggorokannya terasa begitu sakit?

"_Hei, Nak, apa yang―_"

"Aku―" Ia berdehem, menelan gumpalan dalam kerongkongannya. _Apakah itu rumput yang baru saja ia telan?_ "―aku harus pergi ke Dunkirk sekarang." Suaranya begitu parau, seperti telah memakan kertas pasir.

"Istirahatlah dulu, Nak. Kau bisa melanjutkan perjalananmu nanti. Lagipula, apa yang mau kau lakukan di sana? Dunkirk bukan tempat yang aman." Pria setengah baya yang menolongnya berucap, mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh pundak Arthur.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku― aku harus mencapai Dunkirk sebelum matahari terbit. Ini kesempatan terakhirku untuk kembali ke Inggris! Kumohon, bawa aku ke sana!" Arthur tidak yakin orang-orang ini mengerti perkataannya. Mereka memandanginya dengan heran. Ia cepat-cepat menyusupkan tangannya ke balik kemeja dan mengambil botol berisi _suppressant _dan uang. "Aku punya uang! Bawa aku ke Dunkirk, aku mohon! Akan aku bayar! Aku, aku tidak tahu berapa jumlahnya tapi―"

Ia mencoba membuka tutup botol, tapi tangannya terlalu gemetar, berkali-kali gagal. Hingga akhirnya beta tadi menggenggam tangannya. Arthur mengangkat kepalanya, sepasang alisnya bertautan.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu. Ke Dunkirk, kau bilang? Tapi kau harus ganti baju dulu. Kau akan mati kedinginan sebelum sampai ke tempat itu."

Ia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan antusias. Berkali-kali mengutarakan terima kasih. Ternyata tidak semua orang Perancis menyebalkan seperti kodok itu. Ah, Arthur tidak peduli dengan nasib Francis. Hal yang pertama ia lihat setelah siuman adalah Ludwig berkali-kali melancarkan serangan pada Francis. Alfa itu terlihat begitu menyeramkan. Ia terbangun juga karena merasakan aura membunuh yang gelap dan mencekam. Tidak menyangka kalau tentara Nazi itu berakhir membantunya melarikan diri.

Ada banyak hal yang tidak ia ketahui, orang-orang yang tidak ia kenal, dan situasi yang tidak pernah terlintas dalam benaknya. Pun dengan apa yang ia alami saat ini. Beberapa hari yang lalu ia masih tinggal di rumahnya yang hangat. Tidak peduli meski perang berkecamuk. Karena ia selalu berpikir kalau itu bukan urusannya. Hanya perselisihan para alfa serakah yang haus akan kekuasaan. Dia tidak peduli. Sampai beberapa hari yang lalu, ia masih berselisih dengan Allistor. Berlari dari kejaran kakak sulungnya tanpa khawatir akan tertangkap dan terluka. Selalu ada Aiden sebagai tameng perlindungannya, dan Dylan sebagai pengalih perhatian. Beberapa hari yang lalu semuanya masih baik-baik saja baginya, meski dunia tidak setenang hari-harinya.

Dia masih ingin percaya kalau semua ini adalah mimpi. Lanjutan dari mimpi buruknya tentang kematian Aiden. Atau bahkan mimpi yang begitu konyol dan panjang sebelum Allistor membangunkannya tiap pagi dengan teriakannya yang mengganggu telinga.

Ia hanya perlu bangun dan membuka mata; semuanya akan berakhir seketika. Hidupnya akan kembali normal seperti semula. Tapi kenapa ia tak kunjung bangun? Kenapa ia berkali-kali jatuh dan tetap terperangkap dalam mimpi? Padahal biasanya ia selalu terbangun dari tidur sebelum tubuhnya menyentuh tanah.

Karena ini adalah kenyataan.

Tapi tetap saja, ia masih tetap ingin percaya kalau semuanya adalah mimpi belaka.

Bahan yang melekat pada tubuhnya tidak halus seperti yang ia pakai sebelumnya. Cenderung kasar dan membuat kulitnya gatal. Tapi pada detik ini, ia tak lagi peduli. Karena saat ini ia berada dalam mobil tua―suara mesinnya berisik sekali―yang akan membawanya menuju Dunkirk. Pria paruh baya yang duduk di belakang kemudi berkali-kali mengatakan sesuatu, mengajaknya bicara. Namun ia terlalu lelah untuk memperhatikan. Setelah tak lagi menggigil kedinginan, kini kedua matanya terasa berat. Kalau dipikir-pikir, rasa-rasanya ia banyak tertidur hari ini. Pasti efek samping dari _suppressant _yang ia konsumsi untuk pertama kalinya. Tubuhnya hanya belum terbiasa.

Kedua matanya mulai terpejam.

* * *

><p>"<em>Arthur, hei, bangun. Arthur."<em>

_Ada guncangan pelan pada bahunya. Begitu pelan, seperti tidak berniat membangunkannya. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara lembut Aiden, tapi matanya terlalu berat untuk dibuka._

"_Hei, bocah! Jangan tidur di situ. Cepat pindah ke kamarmu!"_

_Alisnya mengernyit ketika ada suara parau yang terdengar jelas di telinganya. Tidak salah lagi; suara Allistor. Namun ia masih tidak punya tenaga untuk sekedar membuka mata. Apakah Dylan mengerjainya lagi? Mengelem kelopak matanya hingga tidak bisa terbuka? Dia mencatat dalam hati untuk menarik rambut pirang kakaknya yang satu itu kuat-kuat. Sekali-kali ia harus perlu diberi pelajaran._

"_Shush, pelankan suaramu, Kak."_

_Sebuah tepukan mendarat di puncak kepalanya. Ia mengerang pelan, masih belum sanggup membuka mata._

"_Dia tidak akan bangun kalau kau membangunkannya dengan suara selirih itu."_

_Ada tangan lain, yang menepis tangan tadi, kemudian membelai rambutnya. Begitu lembut dan penuh kasih sayang, semakin dalam mengirimnya ke dalam gelap yang tenang dan menyenangkan. Bukan sesuatu yang mencekam atau menyesakkan, tapi kegelapan yang damai. Dengan bisik-bisik Aiden yang melantun seperti buaian. Dylan pasti menggunakan lem terbaik yang ia curi dari kotak perlengkapan Allistor untuk mengeratkan kelopak matanya._

"_Entahlah, mungkin aku memang tidak ingin membangunkannya? Seharian tadi ia belajar berenang dengan Dylan di sungai belakang. Arthur pasti lelah." Masih dengan belaian lembut pada puncak kepalanya. Ia memang hidup dengan tiga alfa, tapi kadang-kadang rasanya seperti ibunya masih hidup dan menyayanginya. Apakah Aiden benar-benar seorang alfa? Dia masih sulit percaya akan hal itu._

"_Heh, aku juga lelah! Kau pikir siapa yang dari tadi memeganginya agar tidak tenggelam? Merepotkan sekali anak ini." Sentilan pada dahinya. Ia mengerang pelan._

"_Kau kan alfa, Dylan. Sedangkan Arthur adalah seorang omega. Dia jauh lebih mudah kelelahan daripada dirimu."_

"_Salahnya sendiri minta diajari berenang."_

"_Salahmu sendiri menceburkannya ke dalam danau. Kau ini bodoh atau apa, bagaimana kalau dia tenggelam dan mati?"_

"_Ah, kenyataannya dia masih hidup sampai sekarang, Kak…"_

"_Hei, hei, sudahlah. Kalian berisik sekali, nanti Arthur bangun."_

"_Kau terlalu memanjakannya, Aiden!" Allistor dan Dylan menyalak kompak._

_Mereka bertiga benar-benar berisik. Tipikal alfa. Ia begitu ingin bangun dan meneriaki ketiga kakaknya agar diam. Tidakkah mereka tahu semua badannya terasa pegal-pegal setelah seharian berada di air? Biarkan dia istirahat, sialan! Oops, Aiden akan mencuci mulutnya dengan sabun kalau tahu ia belajar umpatan dari Allistor. Salahkan si rambut merah yang lebih sering mengumpat daripada berkata baik-baik. Rasanya setiap alfa punya keahlian khusus untuk mengumpat, kecuali Aiden, tentu saja. Atau kakaknya yang satu itu berkata lembut hanya di hadapannya? Sepertinya begitu. Nyatanya ia dapat mengimbangi makian Allistor juga. Para alfa benar-benar mengerikan. Mulut mereka semua harus dicuci dengan sabun berkali-kali agar bersih!_

"_Kalau kau selalu memanjakannya, dia akan tumbuh menjadi omega yang menyebalkan dan tidak tahu diri, _bro_."_

"_Sekarang saja dia sudah cukup menyebalkan dan tidak tahu diri. Si kerdil ini."_

_Ho, tunggu saja sampai dia agak besar nanti. Sampai dia hanya perlu sedikit berjinjit untuk dapat menyentil dahi Allistor dan Dylan, tidak perlu memakai kursi. Kemudian dia akan lari setelah menarik rambut mereka kuat-kuat hingga tercabut dari akarnya, dan membuat dua alfa itu botak. Lihat saja nanti!_

"_Itu karena kalian berdua terlalu sering mengganggunya! Aku bisa mendidiknya menjadi omega yang layak dan kuat, kalau tidak ada pengaruh buruk dari mulut kotormu, Kak, dan juga sifat isengmu, Dylan."_

_Hah, memang benar dua alfa itu mendatangkan banyak masalah dalam hidupnya! Kalau sudah besar nanti, dia akan menikah dengan Aiden dan pergi dari rumah ini. Sudah ia putuskan begitu saja!_

"_Mustahil! Kau hanya akan menjadikannya omega yang lemah dan tukang mimpi! Kau, Aiden Kirkland, terlalu memanjakan bocah ini!" Lagi-lagi dahinya disentil. Dasar Dylan sialan._

"_Kau sendiri akan membuatnya jadi bahan tertawaan! Seperti lelucon konyolmu yang menyebalkan, _idiot_!" Nah, akhirnya keluarlah kata makian dari mulut Aiden. Ia ingin tertawa, tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar. Apakah Dylan juga mengelem mulutnya?_

"_Apa katamu? Setidaknya dia akan punya kepribadian yang lucu dan menarik, bukannya tumbuh besar menjadi mesin pengumpat yang hanya akan menakuti para alfa saja, seperti kalau dibesarkan oleh―"_

"Eejit_, kau ingin mati, ya?!"_

"_Aku setuju dengan Dylan. Tidak ada alfa yang mau menikah dengan omega bermulut kotor. Aku pun tidak mau." Ah, apakah Aiden serius mengatakannya? Kalau begitu ia harus berhati-hati kalau berbicara di depan Aiden. Jangan sampai kakaknya itu mendengar koleksi kata-kata kasarnya yang bahkan belum ada seperempatnya dari kamus makian Allistor._

"_Hoo, jadi si kembar mulai bersekongkol melawanku sekarang? Bagus sekali."_

_Apakah itu suara gertakan jari-jemari yang ia dengar? Aiden dan Dylan mendengking? Kenapa mereka berlarian? Tidakkah mereka sadar derap langkah kaki mereka berdebum memekakkan telinga? Para alfa berisik itu._

"_Huwaaa, ampun, Kak, ampun!"_

"_Aduh, kenapa kau memukulku keras sekali! Kau tidak pernah melakukannya pada Arthur, padahal dia lebih sering mengganggumu! Aduh, a-ampun, Kaaak!"_

_Lambat laun derap langkah mereka menjauh. Semakin samar, samar, samar; hingga tak terdengar lagi. Kemudian hanya hening, sepi, dan sunyi yang mencekam. Sekali lagi tenang, dan ia tak lagi mengkhawatirkan apakah kelopak mata dan mulutnya dilem oleh Dylan atau tidak. Semuanya diam, gelap dan tenang, hingga_―

"Nak, hei, nak! Bangun, kita sudah sampai." Suara siapa itu? Dia tidak mengenalinya. Terdengar parau, tapi bukan Allistor. Tidak lembut seperti Aiden dan tidak bernada ringan seperti Dylan. Siapa dia? "Nak, bangunlah." Ada tangan yang menyentuh pundaknya, mengguncangkannya pelan.

Hangat. Terlalu hangat. Tidak biasanya London terasa begitu hangat. Di mana dia berada? Apakah dia masih di England? Ah, bukankah kodok sialan itu membawanya ke Perancis? Apakah Perancis selalu sehangat ini?

Ia mencoba membuka matanya, tapi rasanya terlalu berat. Ia seperti tak memiliki cukup tenaga untuk melakukannya. Kenapa sekujur tubuhnya terasa lemas? Apa yang terjadi padanya? Apakah kodok sialan itu berhasil meracuninya? Berani sekali dia, Arthur akan memangkas rambut pirangnya menggunakan gunting rumput.

Kenapa kedua matanya tak juga terbuka? Ataukah mansion Francis memang selalu segelap ini?

Tapi terakhir yang ia ingat―

_Tentara Jerman._

Tiba-tiba sepasang matanya terbuka. Nafasnya pendek dan cepat.

"Nak, kau tidak apa-apa?" Ia menoleh. Siapa pria paruh baya ini? Alisnya mengernyit tidak mengerti.

Ah, dia pergi ke tempat yang dikatakan oleh Ludwig. Pemukiman penduduk yang masih aman. Bukankah dia dalam perjalanan menuju ke Dunkirk untuk mengejar kapal? Apakah dia sudah sampai di sana?

Arthur menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sepi. Tidak seperti pelabuhan yang ia ingat. Benarkah mereka sudah sampai?

"Di mana?"

"Pelabuhan masih kurang dari 200 meter lagi ke arah sana. Aku hanya bisa mengantarmu sampai sini, mereka tidak akan membiarkanku lewat. Pergilah. Kuharap kau selamat sampai ke kampung halamanmu." Sepasang mata biru itu memancar hangat. Sekilas mengingatkannya pada Ludwig.

"A-ah, baiklah. Hanya ini yang aku punya, kuharap cukup untuk―"

Tangannya digenggam. "Bawalah, mungkin kau akan membutuhkannya. Berhati-hatilah dalam perjalananmu, Nak. Jauhi para alfa, siapa pun mereka."

Ia memandangi tangan keriput yang menyelubungi tangannya, mengerjapkan matanya dengan tidak mengerti. "Ta-tapi―"

"Hush. Pergilah. Matahari akan terbit sebentar lagi. Pasti kapalmu bersiap untuk segera berlayar."

Arthur menganggukkan kepala. Kakinya masih sakit, tapi untuk jarak 200 meter di depan mata, ia yakin dirinya masih sanggup. Jadi ia berterimakasih pada pria paruh baya itu dan segera pergi. Padahal dia bahkan tidak tahu siapa namanya, dan tidak memberitahu namanya sendiri. Tapi apa pun itu, yang terpenting sekarang, ia harus segera mencapai pelabuhan dan pulang.

Ke mana tempat yang akan ia tuju setelah sampai di Inggris dan apa yang akan ia lakukan di sana, bisa dipikirkan nanti. Keadaan memang tidak akan kembali seperti semula seperti sebelum perang. Karena Allistor, Aiden, dan Dylan tidak akan ada di rumah untuk menyambut kedatangannya. Tapi apa pun yang akan terjadi nanti, Arthur merasa kalau di Inggris, semuanya akan menjadi lebih mudah untuk dilalui. Semoga.

Dia tak mempedulikan denyut nyeri konstan pada pergelangan kaki kirinya yang cedera, memaksakan diri untuk tetap berlari. Keramaian di kejauhan mulai tampak olehnya, membuatnya lebih giat mengayunkan kakinya. Ada satu kapal di dermaga berisi para alfa berseragam; tentara Inggris. Ia menelan ludah melihatnya, tapi tak melambatkan laju larinya. Ia tidak menghiraukan tatapan aneh yang diarahkan kepadanya. Ia tidak peduli. Ia harus segera pulang ke Inggris.

Tapi bagaimana caranya―

"Hei, tunggu, tunggu. Kau mau ke mana? Seorang _omega_?" Seorang tentara menghentikannya. Alisnya mengernyit heran. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

"A-aku harus pulang ke Inggris. Kumohon, biarkan aku naik."

Alfa itu mendengus. "Maaf, omega, tapi kapal ini sudah penuh. Lagipula apa yang akan kau lakukan di Inggris? Pergilah ke pengungsian terdekat dan tinggallah di sana."

"Kumohon! Aku tidak bisa tinggal di sini, aku harus kembali ke Inggris!" Ia mencoba menembus blokade, tapi tentu saja tidak mungkin. Dia tidak selincah itu.

"Hei―"

"Aku punya uang! Aku akan membayar! Aku―" Tangannya menyusup ke balik baju, mengeluarkan botol berisi _suppressant _dan uang. Dengan tangan sedikit gemetar ia membuka tutup botol dan mengeluarkan gulungan uang. "Ini. A-aku tidak tahu berapa jumlahnya tapi―"

Alfa itu menarik dagunya dengan kasar. Sepasang matanya memicing tajam.

"Mata uang Jerman, huh? Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?"

Alis tebalnya mengernyit. Arthur memperhatikan uang dalam genggaman tangannya. Dia sama sekali tidak menyadarinya sebelumnya. Bodoh, bagaimana mungkin―

"Hei, apa yang terjadi di sini? Kenapa kapalnya belum berangkat juga?" Seorang alfa―sepertinya berpangkat lebih tinggi dari tentara yang menahannya―mendekat. Sepasang mata hijaunya memicing curiga.

"A-ah, maaf, Kapten Andersen, _sir_. Aku akan segera mengusir omega ini dan akan―"

"Omega?" Pria itu berdiri di hadapannya. Lagi-lagi dagunya ditarik, tapi tidak sekasar tadi. Sepasang mata hijau itu memicing memperhatikannya. Arthur hanya diam. "Siapa namamu?"

"A-Arthur Kirkland."

Alisnya mengernyit. "_Kirkland_, huh? Apa hubunganmu dengan Allistor Kirkland?"

"Allistor? A-aku adiknya."

Selama beberapa saat alfa itu memperhatikannya. Memiringkan wajahnya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Arthur tidak berani melawan. Ini adalah kesempatan satu-satunya yang ia miliki untuk kembali ke Inggris. Dia tidak boleh menghancurkannya dengan bersikap membangkang.

"_Adik_, kau bilang? Hmm. Naiklah, aku ingin tahu dari mana kau mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu." Kemudian lengannya ditarik dan ia diseret naik. Alfa yang tadi menghalanginya seperti akan mengutarakan protes, tapi kapten ini―Andersen namanya―lebih dulu memberinya isyarat untuk diam.

Sama seperti waktu ia pergi menuju Dunkirk, para alfa tentara berseragam memandanginya aneh, membuatnya tidak nyaman. Arthur hanya menundukkan kepala dan membiarkan Kapten Andersen menariknya pergi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di Perancis? Dari mana kau mendapatkan uang itu? Tentara Jerman membayar atas _pelayananmu_?"

Sepasang mata emeraldnya membulat. "Tidak! Apa maksudmu?! Aku―"

"Jawab pertanyaanku yang pertama, omega. Apa yang kau lakukan di Perancis?" Nada bicaranya tegas dan mengintimidasi. Lagi-lagi Arthur hanya menundukkan kepala, tak berani melihat ke arahnya.

"A-Allistor mengirimku pergi bersama seorang Perancis. Seorang alfa. Orang itu bilang dia tahu tempat yang aman. Tapi kemarin tentara Jerman mengambil alih."

Di ufuk timur langit mulai terang. Kegelapan seperti menyingkir pergi, memberi ruang pada matahari untuk menampakkan diri. Permukaan Selat Inggris yang tenang diretaskan oleh kapal, yang terus melaju tanpa halangan.

Ia menceritakan semuanya pada Kapten Andersen. Tentang percobaan pelariannya dari tentara nazi. Tentang Ludwig yang memberinya kesempatan untuk kabur. Bahkan tentang pria paruh baya yang mengantarnya ke Dunkirk. Kapten Andersen mendengarkan sepenuh hati, tidak memotong pembicaraannya, hanya menggumam sesekali.

Arthur mengakhiri ceritanya dan menghela nafas. Kapten Andersen menganggukkan kepala.

"Perancis telah menyerah pada Jerman, jadi tidak ada lagi tempat aman di sana. Aku sulit percaya pada _Tuan Beilschmidt_ dalam ceritamu, tapi sudahlah. Segera setelah kapal berlabuh, pergilah ke pengungsian terdekat. Aku akan memberitahu Kirkland kalau kau ada di Inggris."

Ada binar pada matanya. Ia terlalu sibuk menceritakan kisahnya sehingga tidak menanyakan kabar kakaknya. "Kakakku baik-baik saja?"

Kapten Andersen mengerjapkan matanya, mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. "Dia baik, aku yakin. Prajurit yang tangguh."

"Kalau begitu, apa― apa kau tahu tentang dua kakakku yang lain? Aiden dan Dylan?" Tentu mereka berdua juga baik-baik saja, kan?

Alisnya mengernyit, Kapten Andersen tidak langsung menjawab. Beberapa detik kemudian ia menggelengkan kepala. "Maaf, aku tidak pernah mendengar nama itu. Kirkland tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang keluarganya. Tentu saja, suasana di medan perang tidak memungkinkan untuk bercengkerama santai."

_Tentu saja._

"Ah, begitu, ya…"

"Ada pusat kesehatan setengah mil dari pelabuhan Kent. Pergilah ke sana. Paramedis akan mengantarkanmu ke pengungsian terdekat." Dengan itu Kapten Andersen pergi meninggalkannya. Arthur mengedarkan pandangannya dan dari kejauhan tampak dataran Inggris.

Pada akhirnya ia berhasil sampai di Inggris dengan selamat.

* * *

><p>Para alfa berseragam masih melemparkan tatapan heran ke arahnya. Arthur mempercepat langkahnya, sakit pada kaki kirinya tak lagi terasa, karena ia mulai terbiasa dengan denyut nyeri konstan itu.<p>

Matahari sudah tinggi, bersinar terik di atas kepalanya. Ia sangat haus dan lapar, harus segera menemukan pusat kesehatan yang disebutkan oleh Kapten Andersen. Melangkah secepat mungkin sambil berusaha untuk menjauh dari tentara-tentara yang tetap memandang aneh ke arahnya. Apalagi dia berjalan sendirian. Mungkin bau omeganya tidak tercium jelas―tersamarkan oleh _suppressant _yang ia telan setelah Kapten Andersen meninggalkannya―tapi dari postur tubuhnya saja mudah ditebak kalau dia adalah seorang omega. Nasehat pria paruh baya yang menolongnya terngiang-ngiang dalam kepalanya.

_Jauhi para alfa, siapa pun mereka._

Ia berusaha mempercepat langkahnya, tidak tahu apakah arah yang ia tuju benar atau tidak. Ia lupa bertanya lebih lanjut pada kapten Andersen. Bodoh.

Sekarang setelah sampai di Inggris, apa yang akan ia lakukan? Apakah benar-benar tidak ada pilihan lain kecuali tinggal di pengungsian?

Arthur tidak ingin mengakuinya, tapi kakak-kakaknya benar. Dia tidak akan betah tinggal di barak pengungsian bersama para omega dan beta yang menyebalkan. Ini bukan saatnya untuk bersikap egois. Arthur tahu dirinya tidak punya pilihan, tapi apakah memang tidak ada sama sekali? Bukankah rumahnya cukup tersembunyi? Mungkin aman kalau dia tinggal di sana saja. Lagipula ia tahu betul seluk beluk rumahnya dan lingkungan sekitar. Ada banyak tempat-tempat yang bisa ia gunakan untuk bersembunyi kalau-kalau hal yang buruk terjadi. Tapi―

"Hei, jangan pergi sendirian, omega. Di sini berbahaya. Lebih baik kau ikut saja dengan kami."

Tiba-tiba saja ada tiga alfa yang mendekat kepadanya, menyudutkannya. Arthur mengawasi pergerakan mereka dengan waspada. Harusnya dia lebih hati-hati dan tidak menghindari keramaian. Setidaknya di antara puluhan alfa tentara, mungkin ada orang yang bisa membantunya. Sementara sekarang? Ah, Arthur bahkan tidak melihat ada orang lain lagi di sekitar sini. Berapa jauh jarak yang sudah ia tempuh? Kenapa pusat kesehatan yang disebutkan Kapten Andersen tak juga tampak olehnya?

"Ah, jangan takut, _darling_. Kami akan mengantarmu ke pusat kesehatan. Kakimu sakit, kan?" Tapi kilatan pada mata dan seringaian lebar yang menghiasi wajah mereka membuat Arthur curiga. Apakah semua alfa begitu _putus asa _dalam carut marut perang ini? Ia menelan ludah. "Ayo, sayang. Tidak perlu membuang-buang waktu lagi."

Salah satu dari mereka mendekat, melanggar zona nyaman Arthur dan menarik tangannya. Arthur mencoba untuk berkelit, tapi tangan alfa itu menangkap lengannya yang terluka, membuatnya memekik sakit.

"_G-git_! Lepaskan aku!"

"Ho-ho, aku tidak tahu omega yang mengenal kata itu. Menarik sekali."

Arthur dikepung. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa para alfa ini senang sekali memaksa, dan mengapa ia selalu berakhir di posisi tersudut. Ia tidak bisa memukul, kedua tangannya telah ditarik. Menendang pun rasanya tidak mungkin. Ia terpojok, punggungnya beradu dengan batang pohon. Alfa yang berada di depannya melangkah maju. Lututnya menyusup di antara paha Arthur, mencegahnya menutupkan kaki.

"Hehe, aku berubah pikiran, sayang. Lebih baik kita bermain dulu sebelum kami mengantarmu ke pusat kesehatan, oke?"

Ia menggertakkan giginya kesal. Hanya bisa menggeliat lemah. Kalau tidak bisa melawan lagi, satu-satunya cara adalah mencoba meminta pertolongan. Dia tidak yakin bisa berteriak dengan tenggorokannya yang sakit, atau apakah ada orang yang akan menolongnya, tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba.

"_Wanker_, lepaskan aku se―_hmmp_."

Alfa itu tiba-tiba menciumnya dengan kasar. Arthur mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Bau alkohol yang tercium kuat membuatnya mual. Selain itu ia tidak suka sensasi kering dan kasar, yang menempel persisten pada bibirnya.

Sial, alfa brengsek ini mencuri ciuman pertamanya. Bukannya Arthur sengaja menyimpannya untuk pasangannya kelak, ia hanya tidak―_belum_―menemukan orang yang cukup menarik untuk ia cium. Ciuman yang sering ia berikan pada Aiden waktu kecil tidak dihitung! Itu kan antara saudara.

"_Mmhm―puah_! Brengsek kau, lepas―_mmhm_!"

Sialan, apa yang telah dimakan alfa itu sebelum datang mengganggunya? Ada sesuatu yang menjijikkan terasa pada ujung lidahnya, membuat matanya berair. Apalagi karena ada tangan-tangan jahil yang mulai menjelajah ke balik bajunya. Arthur benar-benar ingin menangis dibuatnya.

Rasanya tentara Nazi di rumah Francis jauh lebih manusiawi. Setidaknya mereka sabar menunggu giliran dan tidak bersama-sama mengeroyoknya.

Ah, kenapa dia membandingkan hal seperti itu?

"Ah―" Arthur merasa pantatnya diremas. Mukanya memerah, nafasnya berat. Ia hanya bisa menggeliat tidak nyaman.

Dia jadi meragukan keputusannya untuk kembali ke Inggris. Kenapa dia tidak tinggal dengan orang-orang baik di pedesaan di Perancis? Bodoh. Apa yang akan ia lakukan di sini kalau berakhir seperti ini?

Ia haus dan lapar, belum lagi menderita sakit dan nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya, tentu saja tidak bisa melawan. Tapi ironis sekali, ia berhasil kabur dari puluhan tentara Nazi yang terkenal kejam, kenapa berakhir terperangkap oleh tiga alfa tidak jelas ini? Keberuntungan benar-benar tidak berada di pihaknya akhir-akhir ini. Kenapa alfa-alfa selalu membuntutinya? Aneh sekali, apakah dia mengeluarkan semacam feromon? Padahal ia sudah mengonsumsi _suppressant_!

"Heh, katakan, apa kau seorang _virgin_?" Alfa yang mendominasinya mendesak pinggulnya ke depan. Arthur bisa merasakan sesuatu yang keras mengenai pahanya.

"_G-git_―"

Bahkan makiannya tak lagi berbisa. Ah, tamatlah sudah riwayatnya.

Arthur tidak ingin menyerah, tapi sadar tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Kalau pun secara ajaib ia berhasil melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman ketiga alfa ini, tidak mungkin dia berlari jauh. Denyut nyeri pada pergelangan kaki kirinya terasa lagi. Ia memutuskan untuk fokus pada rasa sakit itu, dibandingkan memikirkan tangan-tangan yang menggerayangi tiap inci tubuhnya.

"Ahh―"

"Hei, aku ingin bertanya, apa kalian tahu di mana letak pusat kese―" Seketika gerakan tangan-tangan liar yang memetakan tubuhnya berhenti. "_Oh._ Ah, maaf. Sepertinya aku tidak sengaja mengganggu _sesuatu _yang sedang kalian lakukan."

Arthur bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata biru langit yang menakjubkan. Sesaat ia terpana, hingga lupa pada apa yang harus ia lakukan, kesempatan yang ia miliki; hingga alfa di hadapannya kembali membungkam mulutnya.

"Pergi! Tanya saja pada orang lain, _yankee_!" Alfa yang lain berseru.

Sepasang mata emeraldnya membulat. Ia baru menyadari kebodohannya dan memperbarui perlawanannya. "_Mmh_―tolong―_mmph_!"

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu, cepat pergi dari sini!" Serangan tangan-tangan liar pada tubuhnya dimulai lagi.

"Ah, apa kalian yakin? Kurasa omega itu tidak setuju dengan tindakan kalian."

Bodoh. Apakah si pemilik mata biru itu tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya? Kenapa malah mengobrol dengan para alfa ini, bukannya menolongnya?!

"Berisik! Pergi dari sini dan kembali ke negaramu, _yankee_!"

"Tentu, tentu. Aku akan pergi, tapi setelah―_hiat_!"

Sekali pukul dan alfa yang ada di sisi kirinya terlempar jauh. Arthur tidak yakin, tapi ia sempat melihat sebuah giginya tanggal dan jatuh. Darah mengalir dari sudut mulutnya, ia mengerang kesakitan dan memegangi rahangnya.

"Hei, sialan kau!" Pukulan kedua dan alfa yang ada di sisi kanannya juga terlempar jauh. Tubuhnya menghempas batang pohon dan merosot turun. Darah mengalir dari kedua lubang hidungnya.

"K-kau―"

"Heh, kau pasti lahir dari pantat sialan seorang alfa. Bagaimana mungkin memperlakukan omega seperti itu? Tidak bisa dipercaya!" Alfa bermata biru ini menarik rambut alfa di hadapannya, melemparkannya menjauh. Sebelum alfa itu dapat bangkit, ia lebih dulu mengayunkan kakinya dan menendang rahang alfa itu. Sama seperti kedua temannya, ia terkapar tidak berdaya. Kali ini Arthur melihat dua giginya tanggal, terlempar bersama dengan darah yang memuncrat dari mulutnya.

Ia mengerjapkan matanya dengan takjub.

Kemudian alfa itu membalikkan badan dan Arthur kembali dipertemukan dengan sepasang mata biru yang mengingatkannya pada lautan luas. Warna yang begitu indah dan menghanyutkan. Ia dibuat tidak bisa berkata-kata. Mukanya masih memerah dan mulutnya sedikit menganga. Ia bahkan belum cukup sadar untuk membenarkan bajunya yang berantakan di sana-sini, masih terpukau oleh alfa yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Err, kau tahu di mana pusat kesehatan berada?"

Pemuda itu mengibaskan tangannya pada rambut pirang keemasannya, tersenyum segan.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapten Lars Andersen : Netherland.<strong>

**Saya terlalu malas untuk menciptakan banyak OC, jadi anggap saja Andersen adalah orang Inggris di cerita ini, haha *plak**

**Akhirnya Alfred debut! Eh, tapi dia belum memperkenalkan diri… Sudahlah…**


	8. Exception

**Disclaimer : Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Alternate universe, omegaverse.**

* * *

><p><strong>Inggris ― Juni 1940<strong>

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Arthur mengerjapkan matanya. Alfa bermata biru itu mengibas-kibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya. Seketika sadar dengan kondisinya, kedua tangannya segera menyibukkan diri merapikan bajunya.

Ia menggelengkan kepala dengan gugup. "Ah, a-aku tidak apa-apa."

Alfa itu tertawa kecil. Suaranya riuh bening seperti deburan ombak menyapu bibir pantai. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba merasa luar biasa _malu._ Lihatlah dirinya! Tiga alfa baru saja mencoba melakukan hal yang tidak pantas kepadanya. Kalau bukan karena pemuda berambut pirang keemasan ini, Arthur tidak tahu apa jadinya dirinya kini. Dan kenapa alfa di hadapannya harus terlihat begitu menarik? Dengan badan tinggi berbentuk, bahu lebar dan garis rahang yang tegas seperti dipahat oleh para dewa sendiri. Tersenyum selebar itu harusnya termasuk perbuatan kriminal! Begitu menyilaukan dan mengalihkan perhatian…

_Damn him._

Arthur menghela nafas.

"Hei, kau tahu di mana pusat kesehatan berada? Err, sepertinya aku sedikit tersesat." Alfa itu menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya dengan gerakan santai. "Ah, bodohnya diriku! Perkenalkan, aku Alfred F. Jones. Siap melayanimu!" Sebuah tangan terulur ke arahnya. Tangan besar berkulit _tan_.

Arthur mengerjapkan matanya. Dengan agak ragu ia menerima uluran tangan tersebut, sedikit terkejut karena kemudian tangannya digenggam erat. Jabat tangan yang tegas dan singkat. Para alfa memang berada pada level yang berbeda dengan omega.

"A-Arthur Kirkland."

Alfred tersenyum. Mata birunya tampak berbinar. "Jadi, kau tahu di mana pusat kesehatan di sekitar sini?"

Alisnya mengernyit. "Ah, aku juga sedang menuju ke sana. Maaf, tapi aku juga tidak tahu di mana letaknya secara pasti." Ia berakhir mengusap-usap lengan kanannya yang terluka. Sesuatu tentang alfa di hadapannya ini membuatnya merasa tidak cukup. Seperti, ia begitu rendah dan tidak sebanding dengan alfa yang bisa dikatakan _bersinar _itu. Apalagi karena rambutnya terlihat begitu berkilauan; Arthur baru menyadari surai-surai itu agak basah. Apa yang dilakukan Alfred sebelum muncul di hadapannya? Apakah dia baru saja mandi? Tak heran ia terlihat begitu segar seperti sayuran yang baru dipetik. Tapi dari area basah di sekitar leher dan bagian depan seragamnya, Arthur menyimpulkan bahwa alfa ini baru saja mengguyur kepalanya dengan air. Dia sendiri heran, tapi matahari bersinar begitu terik hari ini.

"Hmm, kalau begitu kita bisa pergi mencarinya bersama, ahaha! Sejak tadi orang yang aku tanya selalu berseru, _'kembali ke negaramu, _yankee_!_' Aku tidak mengerti mengapa mereka bersikap begitu dingin, padahal aku kan bukan tentara Jerman!"

Arthur mengerutkan kening. Nyatanya memang tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini. Suara Alfred terlalu keras untuk telinganya; ia tidak terbiasa. Apakah orang Amerika selalu berisik seperti itu?

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa? Bisa berjalan? Sepertinya kakimu sakit." Alis itu mengernyit. Sepasang mata birunya terlihat memancarkan kekhawatiran.

Arthur mengecek kaki kirinya dan berdecak pelan melihat bengkak sebesar bola tenis di sana. Pantas saja kakinya terasa aneh dan berat. Menyebalkan sekali. Tapi lebih menyebalkan lagi mendapat tatapan iba dari orang lain. Ia tidak suka. Dia bukan omega lemah yang bisanya hanya menangis dan merengek pada alfa. Seorang Kirkland tidak menyedihkan seperti itu.

Jadi ia menghela nafas dan berusaha menggerakkan pergelangan kakinya, untuk mengetes seberapa luwes kakinya yang cedera. Salah perhitungan. Tiba-tiba kakinya berdenyut nyeri dan ia berjengit, mengaduh pelan.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, Arthur! Kau tidak mau kakimu diamputasi, kan? Jangan bertindak gegabah!" Alfred berseru panik ketika ia mencoba melangkahkan kakinya. Alfa ini benar-benar berisik. Bagus kalau dia diam saja seperti patung Yunani, pikirnya.

"_Git,_ terkilir begini saja tidak perlu sampai diamputasi."

Sebelum ia dapat melangkah maju, Alfred telah berlutut di hadapannya, memunggunginya. Arthur melihat ke arahnya dengan heran, kedua alisnya terangkat tinggi. Kemudian alfa itu menoleh ke belakang. Pandangannya mengeras.

"Ayo naik! Seorang _hero _sepertiku tidak akan membiarkan omega yang terluka membahayakan dirinya sendiri! Ayo naik, Arthur!"

_Hero_ dia bilang? Sudut matanya mengejang. Ternyata memang fisiknya saja yang menarik. Semakin lama bersamanya Arthur semakin tidak menyukainya. Memang lebih bagus kalau dia diam saja seperti patung.

"Kau mengejekku, ya? Aku tidak lemah, _wanker_! Aku masih bisa berjalan sendiri!"

Dengan keras kepala ia kembali mencoba mengayunkan kakinya. Dia telah berhasil kabur dari cekaman Nazi dan kembali ke Inggris dengan utuh. Masalah sepele seperti bengkak sebesar bola tenis tidak akan menghalangi jalannya. _Cih._

Alfred terlihat panik bercampur kesal. "Kau―! Aku belum pernah bertemu omega keras kepala seperti dirimu!" Ia bangkit dan mendengus. Kemudian satu tangannya mencengkeram pundak Arthur, sementara tangan yang lain menyusup di belakang lututnya, mengangkatnya dari tanah dengan cepat dan mudah.

Arthur memekik kaget. Mukanya memerah. Tangannya segera melingkari leher Alfred mencari pegangan. "_G-git_! Turunkan aku! Apa yang kau lakukan, _wanker_?!" Ia meronta, mengayun-ayunkan kakinya dengan asal. Tidak ada yang lebih ia benci selain diperlakukan seenaknya. Dia bukan karung kentang yang bisa digotong-gotong sedemikian rupa!

"_Duh, _diamlah, Arthur! Kau hanya akan melukai dirimu sendiri, bodoh. Kau ini omega betulan atau bukan? Keras kepala sekali." Alfred membenarkan posisi lengannya, secara tidak sengaja membuat wajah mereka begitu dekat. Arthur memalingkan mukanya yang terasa panas. Dari jarak sedekat ini, manik biru itu terlihat begitu menakjubkan. Tiba-tiba badannya terasa lemas, tulang-tulangnya seperti berubah menjadi jeli. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa diam dan membiarkan Alfred menggendongnya dengan tenang. Ia lebih memilih untuk menormalkan denyut jantung dan irama nafasnya yang lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Kau ringan sekali. Datanglah ke Amerika. Aku akan membuatmu gemuk dan berisi."

Arthur menoleh, bermaksud untuk melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Alfred. Tapi alfa itu tersenyum padanya dan niatnya hanya tinggal rencana. Mukanya semakin memerah.

"Hahaha, apa semua orang Inggris gampang merona seperti dirimu, Art? Menarik sekali."

Ia hanya bisa menggumam. "_Git_…"

Di saat seperti ini Alfred malah memilih untuk diam, sambil sesekali bergumam dan membenarkan posisi lengannya. Kalau sudah begitu, mukanya akan kembali memanas. Alfred seperti sengaja semakin menempelkan tubuh mereka; tapi mungkin itu hanya imajinasinya saja. Matahari bersinar begitu terik dan suhu tubuh Alfred membuatnya semakin kepanasan. Rasanya ia ingin menanggalkan bajunya begitu saja. Ia mulai berkeringat dan hal itu membuatnya mencoba menggeliat tidak nyaman.

Alfred menoleh ke arahnya. "Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" Ada leleran keringat pada pelipis alfa itu, yang kemudian mengalir turun membingkai wajahnya. Tangannya gatal ingin terulur untuk menyekanya. Atau lebih baik lagi, ia ingin menjulurkan lidah menjilatnya dan―

Arthur menelan ludah dan menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Berada dalam jarak sedekat ini dengan Alfred bisa membuatnya menggila. Kenapa alfa ini harus begitu tampan dan menarik?! Dan sudah berapa lama mereka berjalan, kenapa tidak lekas sampai di tempat tujuan? Jangan-jangan mereka pergi ke arah yang salah dan tersesat semakin jauh. Merepotkan sekali.

"_Yahoo_, itu dia! Akhirnya kita sampai, Art!"

Dia belum pernah bertemu seorang alfa yang amat ceria seperti anak kecil. Yang berlari dengan girang seperti mengejar penjual es krim. Ia hanya bisa mengeratkan tangannya melingkari leher Alfred, menyembunyikan wajahnya pada lekukan leher sang alfa. Sambil menghirup dalam-dalam perpaduan antara aroma mint_, musk,_ keringat, dan bau khas alfa yang segera menyerbak memenuhi indera penciumannya. Sesuatu yang menenangkan; membuatnya merasa aman dan nyaman.

Semua kekhawatirannya tentang perang dan rencana-rencana di masa depan yang terlihat suram seperti menghilang, menguap bak embun pagi terpapar sinar mentari. Sesaat ia merasa dimiliki, dilindungi, dan _dicintai_ secara bersamaan. Insting omeganya mengambil alih.

Ia tersenyum kecil dan membenamkan wajahnya semakin dalam.

* * *

><p>"Sekarang kalau kau bersedia membantuku memeganginya sebentar saja, Alfred, aku akan meluruskan kakinya dengan sangat cepat."<p>

"Hah? A-apa yang akan kau―_Alfred?!_ Alfred, apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepaskan aku! Lepas, _git_!"

"Tidak apa-apa, Artie, sebentar saja. Lizzie tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Cepat lakukan, Liz."

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Aku tidak―_AAAARGH!_"

"Nah, sudah selesai. Cepat sekali, kan?"

"Bagaimana, Art? Tidak terasa, kan?"

"_WANKER_!"

Ia melancarkan pukulan bertubi-tubi pada Alfred, yang masih memeganginya sambil tertawa-tawa. Sekarang denyut pada kaki kirinya terasa jauh lebih tajam dari sebelumnya, hingga menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya dan membuat matanya panas. Dia merasa wanita tadi sengaja mematahkan kakinya. Rasanya sakit sekali!

Arthur tidak sadar dirinya menangis hingga Alfred mengangkat dagunya dan menghapus air mata yang mengaliri pipinya. Kedua pasang mata mereka bertemu. Alfred tersenyum. Ibu jarinya masih mengusap-usap pipinya yang basah.

"Tidak apa-apa, sakitnya tidak akan lama. Omega keras kepala sepertimu pasti bisa menahannya. Iya, kan?" ujarnya lembut.

Arthur menyingkirkan tangan Alfred dan memalingkan wajahnya, menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya menggunakan punggung tangannya sendiri. "_Git_…" gumamnya pelan.

Apa-apaan dia? Kenapa dia menangis di depan orang asing? Dasar lemah. Dan kenapa mukanya terus menerus terasa panas? Kenapa degupan jantungnya tak juga kembali normal? Ada yang salah dengan dirinya hari ini.

Elizabeta Hedervary, seorang omega perawat yang barusan meluruskan kakinya dengan _sangat cepat_, kembali dengan membawa tas berisi obat-obatan. Ia melemparkan tatapan tanya kepada Alfred.

"Jadi? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Alfred? Kaptenmu tidak marah kau berkeliaran seenaknya?"

Arthur mengernyitkan alis dan menoleh kepada Alfred. Ia terlalu terhipnotis oleh pesona alfa itu sehingga tidak menanyakan siapa identitasnya sebenarnya. Dia hanya tahu kalau Alfred seorang tentara, dari seragam militer yang ia kenakan. Tapi apa yang dilakukan prajurit itu di sini? Apakah Amerika telah memutuskan untuk ikut bergabung dalam perang ini?

Alfa yang duduk di sampingnya memamerkan cengiran lebarnya yang menyilaukan. "Tino mengirimku untuk menyusulmu. Dia khawatir kau akan diganggu para alfa karena pergi sendiri. Dan pada akhirnya aku juga menyelamatkan seorang omega; iya kan, Arthur? Jadi tidak ada yang sia-sia di sini, aku tetap menjadi _hero _seperti seharusnya!"

Arthur dan Elizabeta memutar bola matanya dengan tidak tertarik.

"Baiklah, karena urusanku di sini sudah selesai, mari kita kembali ke pengungsian. Oh, apakah kau sedang menuju ke suatu tempat, Arthur? Alfred bisa mengantarmu ke sana. Bukankah begitu, Alfred?"

Alfa itu mengangkat alisnya, tampak sedikit terkejut. "Huh? Ah, iya, iya. Tentu. Kau hendak pergi ke mana, Art? Sebelum ketiga alfa tadi, err―_mengganggumu_?"

"Aku―" Ia meremas-remas tangannya dengan gugup. "―aku tidak tahu…" katanya lirih. Ia bahkan tidak mau mengakui kalau itu suaranya sendiri. Sejak kapan dia jadi selemah itu? Mana _Arthur si bengis _yang keras kepala, kuat, dan pembangkang? Kenapa dia berubah menjadi omega yang menyedihkan dan tidak punya arah tujuan? Apa yang akan Allistor katakan kalau melihatnya? Ketiga kakaknya pasti tidak mau menganggapnya sebagai adik lagi; seorang omega lemah seperti dirinya.

"Ah― bagaimana dengan keluargamu? Di mana keluargamu tinggal sekarang?" Elizabeta bertanya, mencoba memecahkan kecanggungan di antara mereka.

Ia menundukkan kepala. "Ketiga kakakku, semuanya alfa, pergi berperang. Aku―"

Bisakah ia kembali ke London sekarang? Bersediakah Alfred mengantarkannya ke London?

Sebuah tepukan mendarat pada pundaknya, mengagetkannya. "Kalau begitu kau bisa tinggal di pengungsian bersama Elizabeta! Di sana aman, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Dan aku akan datang berkunjung dua minggu sekali! Bagaimana?" Alfred berseru. Sepasang mata birunya nampak bercahaya.

"Itu―"

"Alfred benar. Kau tidak mungkin kembali ke rumahmu, karena kau akan tinggal sendiri nanti. Dan aku yakin bisa menggunakan beberapa bantuan darimu, kalau kau bersedia. Omega-omega di sana―_err, bagaimana mengatakannya?_―mereka mudah panik dan membuat aku dan Tino kewalahan. Kau terlihat kuat, jadi kuharap kau bisa menguatkan kami juga." Wanita itu tersenyum kepadanya.

Selama ini, selain ketiga kakaknya, ia tidak kenal dekat dengan orang lain. Beta dan omega di sekitarnya menjauhinya karena sifatnya yang terlalu kasar dan keras kepala. Para alfa juga tidak berani dekat-dekat dengannya. Mereka tidak mau berurusan dengan Allistor kalau sampai terlibat adu mulut dengan Arthur hingga hampir beradu fisik dengannya. Selama 17 tahun ini, bisa dianggap hanya ketiga kakaknya saja yang menerima kehadirannya. Ia tidak peduli, karena tidak pernah mengira keadaan akan berubah menjadi seperti ini. Sekarang bahkan kakak-kakaknya tidak ada di sini. Ia benar-benar sendirian, bersama orang-orang asing yang tidak ia kenal. Tapi kalau Elizabeta bilang kehadirannya dibutuhkan, Arthur tidak punya alasan untuk menolaknya. Keadaan telah berubah dan dia tidak ingin berakhir sendiri selamanya.

Nilai tambahnya, ia bisa bertemu lagi dengan Alfred, kan?

"Kurasa―_ah_, tidak ada salahnya mencoba." Lagipula ia tidak punya rencana yang lebih baik untuk hari-hari ke depan hingga perang berakhir. _Akankah perang ini berakhir?_

Elizabeta mengatupkan kedua tangannya senang. "Baiklah! Sudah diputuskan, kalau begitu! Sekarang ayo kita kembali. Alfred, kau bisa membantu Arthur berjalan, kan?"

"Tentu saja, ayo Art!" Alfred bangkit dan merentangkan kedua tangannya, tersenyum lebar memamerkan deretan giginya.

"_Git, _aku tidak mau digendong lagi! Aku bisa berjalan sendiri, bodoh!" Ia menepisnya kasar, mendengus.

"_Aww_, ayolah! Lizzie, katakan padanya kalau dia belum boleh berjalan sendiri! Nanti kaki kanannya bisa cedera juga! Katakan padanya, Liz!"

"_Bloody_―kenapa kau begitu menyebalkan, _twat_?!"

"Ugh, aku tidak pernah mendengar omega mengumpat sefasih dirimu. Kau yakin dirimu bukan alfa kerdil yang sedang menyamar?"

"Kau―_bollocks_! Apa yang kau katakan, _eejit_?!"

"_Eww_, kau sama sekali tidak _cute_, Arthur."

"Idiot!"

Elizabeta hanya tertawa menyaksikan dua orang itu beradu mulut. Dia sendiri belum pernah bertemu dengan omega se-enerjik Arthur. Tapi _omega_ tetap saja _omega_. Ia tersenyum penuh arti memperhatikan muka Arthur yang merah padam.

Karena, omega mana yang tidak akan jatuh cinta pada Alfred F. Jones?

_Ah_, tapi dirinya adalah pengecualian.

* * *

><p><strong>Pendek? Maaf<strong>_**,**_** rasanya saya agak kehilangan arah... orz orz orz**

**Lagi-lagi karena saya malas menciptakan OC, anggap saja Elizabeta dan Tino adalah orang Inggris di cerita ini *plak**

_**Git, wanker, twat, bollocks, eejit**_** : tidak perlu dicari. Pokoknya itu kata-kata makian Arthur yang saya nukil dari fandom luar orz orz orz *nyuci mulut pake sabun**


	9. Talk

**Disclaimer : Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Alternate universe, omegaverse.**

* * *

><p><strong>Inggris ― Juni 1940<strong>

Pada akhirnya Arthur terpaksa setuju untuk digendong, setelah Elizabeta mengancam akan meluruskan kakinya lagi kalau membantah. Namun tentu saja ia lebih memilih untuk digendong di belakang, bukan _bridal style _seperti yang dipaksakan Alfred tadi. Perjalanan mereka dilanjutkan dengan menumpang truk tentara. Rasa tidak nyamannya jauh lebih berkurang dibandingkan saat ia sendirian menumpang kapal dari Dunkirk pagi tadi. Keberadaan Elizabeta membuat perhatian para alfa itu tidak hanya tertuju padanya. Omega wanita memang selalu lebih menarik daripada omega laki-laki.

Selain itu, karena ada Alfred di sampingnya. Arthur tidak ingin mengakuinya, tapi berada di dekat Alfred membuatnya merasa aman. Setidaknya alfa itu _belum_ mencoba berbuat macam-macam kepadanya. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti, tapi perang telah membuat hampir semua alfa _putus asa_. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana kehidupan di kamp-kamp militer, tapi pasti tidak ada omega yang mau menetap di sana, apalagi sampai menjadi objek _hiburan_. Arthur tidak ingin membayangkan bagaimana kondisi ketiga kakak alfanya. Semoga mereka masih cukup waras dan tidak berbuat seenaknya.

Arthur tidak bertanya ke mana tepatnya Alfred dan Elizabeta akan membawanya pergi. Sebelum meninggalkan pusat kesehatan tadi Elizabeta memberinya beberapa butir obat. Matanya terasa berat dan ia berakhir menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Alfred. Sebentar saja dia tak lagi menyadari kondisi sekelilingnya, membiarkan kegelapan memeluknya erat.

Ketika ia membuka matanya, hari sudah gelap dan yang ia lihat adalah langit-langit dengan tanda retak di beberapa bagian. Sepasang mata emeraldnya mengerjap pelan. Arthur beralih ke posisi duduk dan memperhatikan sekitarnya.

Apa ia sudah berada di pengungsian yang disebutkan oleh Alfred?

Kemudian terdengar ketukan lembut pada pintu yang mengalihkan perhatiannya. Tanpa menunggu balasan darinya, pintu terbuka dan seorang beta berambut pirang masuk sambil membawa sebuah nampan.

"Oh, maaf. Kukira kau belum bangun. Aku membawakan makan malam untukmu."

Ia memandangi beta itu dengan alis berkerut.

"Perkenalkan, aku Tino. Aku tidak tahu apa Elizabeta mengatakannya padamu atau tidak, tapi aku salah satu paramedis di sini. Aku sudah membersihkan dan membalut lukamu, kuharap kau tidak keberatan aku melakukannya saat kau tidak sadar."

Arthur mengangkat tangan kanannya dan memperhatikan sejenak perban putih yang membebat lengannya. Pantas rasanya sedikit sesak.

Tino meletakkan nampan yang ia bawa di meja dekat tempat tidur. Segelas air putih dan semangkuk sup. Dia tidak tahu sup apa, tapi aromanya cukup menggoda. Arthur baru sadar kalau ternyata seharian ini ia belum makan. Ia menelan ludah, kemudian menganggukkan kepala kepada Tino yang masih berdiri di samping tempat tidur.

"Ah, aku Arthur. Terima kasih karena sudah membantuku." Suaranya terdengar agak parau. Ia berdehem membersihkan kerongkongannya.

Tino tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Sebenarnya aku masih ingin berbicara denganmu, tapi aku ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan sekarang. Kau tidak apa-apa kutinggal sendiri?"

Ia menggelengkan kepala.

"Baiklah. Sampai bertemu nanti, Arthur."

Dan beta itu pergi. Arthur menghela nafas dan mengulurkan tangannya mengambil mangkuk. Mangkuk porselen itu terasa hangat di telapak tangannya; sensasi yang menyenangkan. Perutnya berbunyi nyaring dan ia tak menunggu lama untuk menyantap sup tersebut. Sup ikan, ternyata. Arthur menggumam pelan. Selama beberapa menit berikutnya ia menyantap hidangannya dengan tenang, hingga ketukan yang tidak _begitu halus_ pada pintu mengagetkannya, hampir membuatnya menjatuhkan mangkuk yang tengah ia pegang. Sebelum ia sempat bertanya siapa di luar sana, pintu lebih dulu dibuka dan ditutup dengan suara keras.

"Arthur! Haaah―syukurlah! Tino bilang kau sudah sadar, jadi aku langsung berlari ke sini!"

Alfred. Tentu saja. Memangnya siapa lagi orang berisik yang ia kenal?

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa, kan? Kau tidur lama sekali, jadi aku khawatir. Kupikir kau tidak akan pernah bangun lagi. Kau benar-benar membuatku takut, Arthur." Alfa itu duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

Arthur ingin mengomeli Alfred atas reaksinya yang terlalu berlebihan, tapi tidak jadi. Kekhawatiran yang tergambar pada raut mukanya berhasil membuat lidah tajam Arthur menjadi kelu. Ia meletakkan mangkuk yang telah kosong kembali ke atas meja.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

Sepasang mata biru memandanginya dengan ragu.

"Benarkah? Kakimu masih terasa sakit? Aku bisa panggilkan Lizzie untukmu. Dia pasti bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk―"

"Alfred, tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak ingin mengganggunya. Ini bukan apa-apa, sungguh."

Arthur tidak sepenuhnya mengerti mengapa ia merasa perlu meyakinkan Alfred. Sebagian dirinya tidak ingin melihat alfa itu mengerutkan alis khawatir; sebagian dirinya yang lain tidak ingin mendengar celotehan berisik Alfred yang terus-menerus menanyakan keadaannya. Tapi apa yang begitu penting? Kenapa alfa ini terlihat begitu mengkhawatirkannya? Padahal mereka baru saja bertemu dan Arthur yakin kesan pertama yang ia berikan tidaklah baik; setidaknya untuk ukuran omega. Dia cukup terkejut Alfred masih sudi bicara dengannya, tidak kabur begitu saja seperti yang sudah-sudah.

Apa yang Alfred inginkan darinya?

"Hei, aku tidak sempat bertanya tadi, tapi… apa yang kau lakukan seorang diri di luar sana?"

Arthur mengerjapkan matanya. Ah, akhirnya datang juga pertanyaan tidak terelakkan itu. Tentu saja aneh bagi omega seperti dirinya berkeliaran sendiri di luar. Dia justru agak heran karena baru sekarang Alfred menanyakan hal itu.

Ia memandangi Alfred, menyimpulkan seulas senyum getir. "Sebenarnya aku baru melarikan diri dari Perancis."

"Perancis?" Kernyitan alis Alfred semakin dalam.

Kemudian ia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, memandangi tangannya yang diperban; menanti pertanyaan Alfred selanjutnya. Namun pemuda itu hanya diam dan menunggu, jadi Arthur pun melanjutkan. "Beberapa hari yang lalu aku pergi ke Perancis dengan seorang alfa, teman kakakku. Kakakku bilang lebih aman kalau aku tinggal di sana, daripada tinggal sendiri di sini, atau di pengungsian."

Arthur mengangkat kepalanya dan memperhatikan reaksi Alfred sebentar. Pemuda Amerika itu hanya mengerjapkan matanya, masih mendengarkan. Ia memang baru sebentar mengenal Alfred, tapi rasanya takjub juga melihat pemuda itu duduk diam dan tidak berisik seperti biasanya.

Ia menundukkan pandangannya lagi dan melemaskan jari-jari tangan kanannya yang terasa kaku.

"Namun, kemarin tentara Jerman mengambil alih rumah itu. Jumlah mereka cukup banyak. Aku tidak tahu, tapi ternyata Jerman sudah menguasai Perancis. Aku masih sulit percaya bagaimana aku bisa kabur dari mereka. Haha, benar-benar mimpi buruk…" Ia tertawa kosong, mengingat kejadian kemarin dan mimpi-mimpi yang mengganggunya.

Rasanya mustahil mengalami banyak peristiwa dalam waktu yang begitu singkat; hanya sehari saja. Dia mulai khawatir ini adalah bagian dari mimpi anehnya yang panjang. Khawatir kalau suatu saat nanti ia terbangun dan masih berada di mansion Francis. Mengulang lagi kejadian-kejadian tidak menyenangkan itu. Bagaimana kalau Alfred dan semua ini hanya bagian dari mimpi?

Dia tidak menyadari tangannya yang gemetar, tiba-tiba saja ada hangat yang melingkupinya. Alfred menggenggamnya erat. Arthur memperhatikan bertumpuknya tangan mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu kau mengalami hal seberat itu."

Arthur menggelengkan kepalanya, tersenyum pahit. "Tidak. Aku bahkan tidak mempercayainya, tapi ada seorang tentara Jerman yang membantuku kabur. Ludwig Beilschmidt. Dia menolongku karena tidak ingin hal yang sama terjadi pada omeganya." Ia memandangi Alfred dan mengangkat bahunya. "Bisakah kau percaya hal itu? Padahal tampangnya garang sekali, dan dialah yang pertama menangkapku. Aku tidak menyangka dia juga orang yang telah membantuku melarikan diri."

Alfred mengerjapkan matanya.

"Dia menyuruhku mengikuti anak sungai, kemudian aku sampai di sebuah desa kecil. Dan kupikir semua orang Perancis menyebalkan seperti si kodok itu, tapi ternyata mereka baik. Salah seorang dari mereka mengantarkanku ke Dunkirk untuk naik kapal terakhir ke sini. Aku sempat menyesal, kenapa aku tidak tinggal di desa kecil itu saja? Lalu ada yang memberitahuku kalau Perancis telah menyerah pada Jerman. Kuharap penduduk desa itu baik-baik saja." Ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Mereka pasti baik-baik saja." Alfred mengangguk-anggukkan kepala, masih sambil mengusap-usap tangan Arthur dalam genggamannya. Kalau bukan karena rasanya yang begitu nyaman, Arthur sudah pasti menarik tangannya pergi. Tapi terlalu hangat, ia belum siap melepas atau dilepaskan. Sepasang mata biru Alfred pun memancarkan kehangatan.

Mukanya mulai terasa panas, jadi ia mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau―ceritakan sesuatu tentang dirimu juga, Alfred."

Mendengarnya, wajah alfa itu bersinar.

"Ahaha, kupikir kau tidak akan pernah bertanya! Aku baru saja akan memotong perkataanmu, tapi kau begitu serius bercerita jadi aku tidak tega! Hahaha!" Sepasang matanya berbinar, sepertinya ia telah menanti-nanti datangnya kesempatan itu. Kesempatan untuk memamerkan cerita hidupnya yang bersinar sebagai seorang alfa. Pegangan tangannya mengerat dan Arthur agak menyesal telah berkata demikian. Kalau sudah begini pasti sulit untuk menghentikan celotehan Alfred.

"Aku datang ke sini mengawal kapal Amerika pengirim bantuan. Tugas militer pertamaku. Bukan sesuatu yang besar, tapi aku tetap senang karena telah terpilih! Mengarungi samudera luas benar-benar pengalaman yang menakjubkan seumur hidupku!"

Ia sedikit berjengit. Sampai kapan pun Arthur tidak akan terbiasa dengan suara keras Alfred.

"Kau harus melihatnya sendiri, bagaimana gugusan bintang terlihat begitu menakjubkan di langit kelam! Mereka membentuk barisan seperti setapak jalan yang bersinar! Ah, aku benar-benar ingin tahu ke mana jalan itu menuju. Apa menurutmu mereka akan membawamu ke surga? Karena sesuatu yang seindah itu, pasti berujung pada kebahagiaan! Kau juga sependapat denganku kan, Arthur?" Sepasang mata birunya tampak berbinar.

Arthur hanya melengkungkan bibirnya sedikit, tidak tahu harus menanggapi bagaimana.

"Hei, apa kau bisa menyimpan rahasia?" Tiba-tiba saja suara Alfred mengecil, menjadi sebuah bisikan. Tadinya Arthur tidak menyadarinya, tapi pemuda itu telah merunduk dan mendekatkan muka mereka. Dari jarak sedekat ini, sepasang mata biru Alfred terlihat seperti kelereng yang bersinar-sinar. Desah nafasnya yang hangat meniup-niup pipi Arthur yang memanas.

"A-apa itu?" Alfred terlihat serius, jadi secara tidak sadar ia pun terbawa suasana dan ikut berbisik.

"Kau tahu, di Amerika, kau boleh masuk militer kalau sudah berusia 21 tahun."

Ia mengerjapkan matanya heran, tidak mengerti dengan maksud pernyataan Alfred.

"Sebenarnya bulan Juli nanti usiaku 18 tahun." Alfred menawarkan seulas senyuman segan, melepaskan tangan Arthur untuk menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Tiba-tiba saja ia terlihat _malu_. Ke mana perginya _yankee _berisik yang baru ia kenal hari ini?

Kemudian Arthur memekik kaget, seperti baru menyadari sesuatu. Saat itu Alfred segera membungkam mulutnya, membuatnya diam.

"Sstt, jangan bilang siapa-siapa. Kau akan membuatku berada dalam masalah besar." Melihat Alfred memicingkan matanya, Arthur hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. Setelah dirasa cukup aman, alfa itu pun melepaskan tangannya dan menghela nafas. "Kalau kau berani mengatakannya pada orang lain, kau akan merasakan akibatnya."

"Kenapa… kau memberitahuku?"

Ia tidak menyangka usia alfa itu tidak terpaut jauh darinya. Memang benar dia terlihat masih muda, tapi setidaknya, Arthur kira ia sebaya dengan kakak kembarnya, kalau tidak sedikit lebih muda. Siapa yang menyangka kalau dia hanya seorang remaja seperti dirinya?

"Kenapa aku memberitahumu? Hmm… entahlah! Aku sudah lama ingin mengatakannya pada seseorang, tapi tidak tahu siapa yang bisa kuberitahu. Aku― aku bukannya menyesal karena telah berbohong tentang umurku, aku sama sekali tidak menyesal telah bergabung dengan militer! Tapi… kadang-kadang, aku lelah berpura-pura dan ingin orang lain memperlakukanku seperti usiaku yang sebenarnya. Kalau aku masih seorang remaja. Kau―apa kau mengerti maksudku? Ahaha, maaf sudah membuatmu bingung. Aku sendiri juga―ah, aku tidak tahu mengapa aku memberitahumu. Padahal kita baru saja bertemu, kan? Hahaha, aneh sekali!"

Arthur tersenyum melihat Alfred salah tingkah. Alfa itu mengalihkan pandangannya, masih tertawa tertahan.

Mungkin tidak terlalu mengejutkan mengetahui kalau ternyata Alfred sebaya dengannya. Alfa itu berisik dan kekanak-kanakan sekali; Arthur hampir saja mengira semua orang Amerika sekonyol itu. Dia hanya tidak mengerti mengapa Alfred memutuskan untuk terlibat semuda itu. Amerika memang belum melibatkan diri dalam perang ini, tapi kalau melihat bagaimana negara itu membantu negaranya, ia yakin setidaknya ada kecenderungan Amerika membela Inggris. Dan kalau Amerika memutuskan untuk ikut serta, apa itu artinya Alfred akan dikirim ke medan perang seperti ketiga kakaknya?

Tapi ia masih terlalu muda…

"Hei, apa kau menginginkan sesuatu? Aku harus kembali ke Amerika besok, mungkin aku bisa membawakan sesuatu untukmu saat kami datang dua minggu lagi. Kau ada ide?"

Arthur tertegun.

Besok? Secepat itu?

"Art―"

"Di sini rupanya kau, Alfred." Mereka berdua mengangkat kepala. Tiba-tiba saja Elizabeta sudah berdiri di dekat pintu, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Kaptenmu mencarimu. Dia bilang kalian harus kembali malam ini. Sebaiknya kau bergegas."

"Hah? Malam ini juga? Kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini? Heeee..."

"Cepat pergi temui dia."

Alfred menghela nafas dan bangkit. "Ah, baiklah. Arthur, kau sudah memikirkannya?"

Ia mengangkat kepalanya, kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Tidak perlu. Aku tidak ingin membebanimu." Karena dia tidak mungkin meminta sesuatu pada orang yang baru ia kenal, apalagi seorang alfa. Dia tidak ingin membuat Alfred berpikiran kalau ia berhutang sesuatu pada alfa itu; selain bantuan yang sudah Alfred berikan padanya, tentu saja.

"Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali, Arthur! Anggap saja sebagai, err― hadiah perkenalan?"

Arthur menggelengkan kepala.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kalau kau berubah pikiran, katakan saja padaku. Tugasku untuk mengawal kapal masih lama, jadi kita bisa bertemu tiap dua minggu!" Alfa itu beralih menghadap Elizabeta, yang mengangkat kedua alisnya tinggi-tinggi mendengarkan perbincangan mereka. "Jaga Arthur, Lizzie. Jangan biarkan Tino mempekerjakannya dengan berat, dia masih sakit, kan?"

Elizabeta memandangi Alfred dengan tatapan curiga.

"Apa ini? Kau baru bertemu dengannya dan sudah bersikap seolah-olah seperti pasangannya? Kalian para tentara benar-benar _putus asa_. Menyedihkan." Omega itu berdecak.

Muka Arthur memerah mendengarnya.

"H-hei! Aku yang membawa Arthur ke sini, jadi aku―err… aku merasa bertanggung jawab atas keadaannya…" Bagian akhir kalimatnya hanya berupa gumam yang tidak jelas, tapi Elizabeta mendengarnya dan mendengus, menepuk pundak Alfred.

"Hah! Kau hanya mencari alasan untuk memikat omega! Memalukan. Cepat pergi!"

"_Jeeze_, iya, iya! Kenapa kau menyebalkan sekali, Liz? Apa semua omega di sini tidak bisa bersikap lemah lembut? Huh."

Sebuah tamparan keras pada punggung mengirim Alfred pergi meninggalkan ruangan, tapi setelah melemparkan senyuman lebar pada Arthur. Derap langkah kakinya terdengar menjauh, diikuti suara riang Alfred membalas sapaan orang-orang yang ia temui di luar.

Elizabeta berdehem dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaanmu? Merasa lebih baik setelah menyantap makan malam?" Wanita itu tersenyum.

"Jauh lebih baik. Terima kasih."

Elizabeta mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. "Bagus, bagus. Aku tahu kau sudah tidur cukup lama tadi, tapi ini sudah malam dan tidak ada hal lain untuk dilakukan kecuali tidur. Besok aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling, kalau tidak terlalu sibuk. Tidurlah."

Omega itu memberi dorongan pelan pada pundaknya, menyuruhnya berbaring. Arthur hanya menurut. Jujur saja ia masih merasa begitu lelah. Setelah keadaan sekitarnya sedikit membaik, tubuhnya mulai merasakan dampak tekanan yang ia derita sejak pergi menuju Perancis. Ia benar-benar membutuhkan waktu istirahat panjang.

"Besok tidak akan ada sarapan di atas tempat tidur. Aku akan membangunkanmu dan membawamu ke kantin. Bagaimana?"

Arthur hanya menganggukkan kepala, kemudian menguap lebar.

"Baiklah. Selamat malam, Arthur." Elizabeta tersenyum, menutup pintu dan pergi.

Semuanya menjadi sunyi lagi.

* * *

><p><strong>Zzzz, entah apa ini.<strong>


	10. Sedative

**Disclaimer : Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Alternate universe, omegaverse.**

* * *

><p><strong>Inggris ― Juni-Juli 1940<strong>

Yang pertama kali Arthur harapkan saat membuka kedua matanya adalah, Allistor berkacak pinggang di dekat tempat tidur, kemudian menarik selimutnya dan mulai mengoceh tentang betapa malasnya ia sebagai omega. Atau samar-samar tawa canda si kembar di lantai satu. Atau kicauan burung-burung yang bertengger di pohon apel yang cabangnya tumbuh dekat jendela kamarnya.

Ada denyut tidak nyaman di dalam dadanya saat menyadari rutinitas paginya hanya tinggal memori.

Ia bangun dengan kening mengernyit, berusaha mengingat di mana ia berada. Arthur menghela nafas dan beralih ke posisi duduk. Dia tak lagi ada di Perancis, itu sudah pasti. Ah, kemarin dia bertemu seorang alfa, tentara Amerika; Alfred namanya. Dan omega lain, Elizabeta. Kemudian mereka membawanya ke pengungsian. Benar. Jadi sekarang ia ada di pengungsian. Di mana letaknya, tidak penting. Di suatu tempat di Inggris yang aman; hanya itu yang perlu ia tahu.

Tiba-tiba perutnya berbunyi nyaring. Arthur memandanginya sebentar. Kalau tidak salah kemarin Elizabeta menyebutkan tentang kantin dan sarapan. Sekarang di mana wanita itu? Jam berapa sekarang? Apa ini sudah waktunya sarapan? Karena di luar terlihat masih gelap.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka dan ia menoleh dengan cepat karena terkejut.

"Oh, maaf. Aku kira kau belum bangun." Elizabeta menutup pintu di belakangnya pelan. Pagi ini rambut coklatnya telah digelung rapi. "Lily dan yang lain sedang menyiapkan sarapan, mungkin setengah jam lagi selesai. Apa kau mau mandi dulu? Mumpung belum banyak orang yang bangun, sehingga tidak begitu antri. Aku akan mengajakmu sarapan dan berkeliling setelahnya."

"Ah, baiklah." Ia menyingkap selimutnya dan bangkit berdiri.

"Aku akan mencarikan baju ganti untukmu. Kurasa kami masih punya banyak persediaan, bantuan dari Amerika baru tiba dua hari yang lalu."

Arthur mengikuti Elizabeta keluar dari kamar yang ia tinggali.

Wanita itu menceritakan beberapa hal tentang tempat ini; gedung sekolah yang disulap menjadi tempat pengungsian. Pantas saja Arthur menemukan banyak bangku di sini. Sudah hampir tiga bulan ini mereka menerima bantuan dari Amerika, dengan Alfred sebagai salah satu tentara pengawalnya. Bantuan datang tiap dua minggu, meliputi obat-obatan, makanan, dan pakaian yang dibeli oleh pemerintah Inggris untuk dibagikan berjatah. Arthur ingat Allistor pernah menyebutkan tentang pembagian jatah per kepala keluarga, tapi ia tidak begitu memperhatikan.

Yang tinggal di sini adalah keluarga yang semua alfanya ditarik untuk turun ke medan perang; seperti Arthur. Kebanyakan dari mereka terdiri atas omega, atau alfa yang masih kecil dan yang sudah lanjut usia. Elizabeta menyebutkan bahwa pusat kota London sudah hampir dikosongkan untuk mempersiapkan diri dari serangan Jerman.

"Kita kuat, aku yakin kita bisa bertahan hingga akhir. Mungkin Perancis sudah menyerah dan tunduk pada Jerman, tapi Inggris tidak semudah itu untuk dikalahkan." Elizabeta membuka pintu di hadapannya. Bilik kamar mandi. "Sekarang kau mandilah dulu, kita akan bertemu di kantin, oke? Ada beberapa hal yang harus kulakukan dulu, jadi kau bisa mulai tanpa aku. Kalau kau bertemu gadis lembut berambut pirang bermata hijau, setinggi ini," Omega wanita itu menunjukkan tangannya sejajar bahu. "―dia adalah Lily. Aku sudah memberitahunya tentang kedatanganmu, jadi dia akan mengambilkan jatah makan untukmu. Aku tidak begitu suka mengatakannya, tapi kuharap kau betah di sini. Setidaknya masih lebih baik daripada tinggal sendirian di luar sana, kan?"

Arthur hanya menganggukkan kepala.

"Baiklah. Sampai bertemu nanti, Arthur!" Dan wanita itu pergi, melambaikan tangan.

Ia memandangi bilik kamar mandi kosong di hadapannya. Sepi dan agak menakutkan di sini. Sebaiknya ia bergegas dan segera keluar dari sini.

* * *

><p>"Kau pasti Arthur. Elizabeta sudah memberitahuku tentang dirimu. Kuharap kau betah tinggal di sini, Arthur."<p>

Begitu memasuki kantin, seorang omega lembut berambut pirang―Lily―tersenyum dan menyambutnya. Arthur membalas senyumannya setengah hati dan menganggukkan kepala. Jujur saja, ia tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa di hadapan omega lain. Dulu seringnya ia berakhir membuat ketakutan para omega karena tingkahnya yang kelewat kasar. Apa julukannya waktu itu? Ah, _Arthur si Bengis._

"Karena bantuan baru datang, kita bisa makan enak untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Ini."

Arthur memandangi piring yang disodorkan kepadanya. Sarapan Inggris standar. Dan ia pikir yang Lily maksud dengan _makanan enak _adalah steak. Ia harus segera menurunkan ekspektasi-nya terhadap apa pun.

"Ah, terima kasih." Hampir saja ia lupa mengatakannya.

Lily tersenyum dan kembali ke belakang meja, membagikan makanan kepada orang-orang yang mulai berdatangan. Arthur tidak mengenal siapa pun di sini, jadi ia hanya mengangkat bahu dan memutuskan untuk duduk di pojok dekat jendela. Dari ekor matanya ia memperhatikan sekumpulan omega yang makan sambil mengobrol, membicarakan tentang anggota keluarga mereka yang diturunkan ke medan perang. Saat seorang dari mereka mulai bicara dengan suara gemetar, temannya mengusap-usap punggungnya mencoba menenangkan, meyakinkan kalau keluarganya―pasangannya―baik-baik saja. Tapi omega itu malah menangis. Akhirnya teman-temannya terbawa suasana dan ikut bersedih. Tiba-tiba saja suasana berubah menjadi mendung, apalagi didukung oleh langit yang terlihat kelabu.

Arthur memutar bola matanya. Suram sekali di sini. Hampir-hampir membuatnya kesulitan bernafas. Ia merasa seperti berada di tengah-tengah adegan opera sabun murahan.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi menghibur Nyonya Smith. Dia selalu saja menangisi suami dan dua anaknya." Sebuah piring diletakkan di atas meja di hadapannya. Arthur mengangkat kepalanya. Tino meringis getir, duduk berhadap-hadapan dengannya. "Apakah omega normal selalu cengeng seperti itu? Aku tidak tahu karena aku besar di tengah-tengah keluarga beta."

Arthur mengangkat bahu, menyedok kacang polong dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Mengunyahnya pelan.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku dibesarkan oleh tiga orang alfa." Ia berujar beberapa setelah menelan makanan di dalam mulutnya.

Sepasang alis Tino terangkat. "Oh, benarkah? Elizabeta sempat bilang kau berbeda, dan aku hampir tidak percaya kau adalah seorang omega, karena kau bahkan tidak punya bau spesifik. Katakan, apa kau mengonsumsi _suppressant_?"

Arthur hampir tersedak oleh kunyahan kacang polong yang ia telan.

"Ah, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud mengejutkanmu." Tino bangkit dan mencondongkan badannya ke depan, menepuk-nepuk punggung Arthur.

Setelah batuknya mereda, Arthur berdehem dan tersenyum segan.

"Sudah berapa lama kau mengonsumsinya? Ah, maaf kalau aku terlalu blak-blakan, tapi aku perlu tahu apakah kau telah tergantung dengan obat itu. Karena persediaannya di sini tidak begitu banyak, jadi harus diatur sedemikian rupa."

Kegiatan makannya terhenti.

"Hmm… kalau begitu kurasa kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku baru mulai mengonsumsinya dua hari yang lalu." Arthur mengangkat bahu.

"Kalau begitu tidak apa-apa. Perang ini membuat semua persediaan menipis, termasuk obat-obatan. Tapi kalau kau tidak ingin melalui _heat _di tengah-tengah semua kekacauan ini, katakan saja padaku. Aku akan mengusahakan beberapa pil untukmu, saat _heat_-mu mulai dekat. Tidak ada ruangan khusus berperedam di sini, jadi memang agak merepotkan."

Arthur hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. Ia sendiri tidak begitu memperhatikan siklusnya dengan baik. Seringnya malah Aiden yang mengingatkannya kalau baunya mulai tajam. Kakaknya akan menyeret dan menguncinya di dalam kamar selama beberapa hari, dengan persediaan makanan tentu saja. Arthur bahkan tidak pernah mengonsumsi _suppressant _hingga dua hari lalu. Dylan selalu menakut-nakutinya kalau obat itu akan membuat baunya seperti telur busuk sehingga para alfa tidak berani mendekat padanya. Dan Arthur begitu bodoh hingga hampir percaya padanya. Memangnya apa yang diketahui oleh seorang alfa seperti Dylan tentang omega? Dia bahkan tidak berhasil merayu omega yang ia sukai. Heh.

"Jadi… apa yang biasa kalian lakukan di sini? Maksudku, selain mengurusi para omega ini?"

Tino membenarkan posisi duduknya, sedikit mencondongkan badannya ke depan. "Tidak banyak. Tapi kadang-kadang ada prajurit terluka yang datang ke sini. Medan perang cukup jauh dari sini, jadi kau tidak perlu takut. Lagipula, tempat ini tidak akan dijadikan pengungsian kalau tidak cukup aman."

Arthur hanya bergumam. Mengingat letak mansion Francis yang terpencil namun tetap dapat dikuasai Jerman, ia sedikit meragukan keamanan tempat ini. Tapi kalau pun puluhan tentara Jerman berhasil datang ke sini, setidaknya ada banyak omega yang cukup untuk memuaskan mereka. Dia masih memiliki peluang untuk lari, kalau saja ia cukup beruntung untuk bersembunyi seperti sebelumnnya. Dia kan cukup kuat dibandingkan omega kebanyakan.

Kemudian Arthur memukul dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

Mengapa ia berpikiran negatif seperti itu? Jahat sekali dia berencana untuk tertawa di atas penderitaan orang lain?

"Hei, katakan, apa kau punya pengalaman menjadi medis? Aku masih membutuhkan beberapa bantuan di sini, jujur saja. Lagipula kau terlihat stabil, sangat stabil malah, untuk ukuran omega." Tino berujar, membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ah, medis? Hmm, aku hanya tahu beberapa teknik pertolongan pertama saja." Keningnya berkerut. "Kau harus bertemu dengan kakakku, Aiden. Dia seorang alfa, tapi begitu cekatan. Dia yang mengajarkanku beberapa hal mengenai omega, ironis sekali."

Kedua alis Tino terangkat tinggi. Ekspresi wajahnya tampak lucu.

"Benarkah? Ahaha, kalau begitu kau harus bersyukur karena kakakmu yang satu itu bisa menjadi semacam model panutan bagimu. Aku belum pernah bertemu omega yang hanya dibesarkan oleh alfa. Kurasa sebagian besar alfa tidak mau repot dan akhirnya menitipkan omega mereka, setahuku."

Arthur hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, memang benar ia harus bersyukur karena ketiga kakaknya memutuskan untuk tidak membuangnya ke panti asuhan. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi, tumbuh di lingkungan terbatas seperti itu tanpa keluarga. Tapi bukan tidak mungkin dia akan menjadi sosok yang benar-benar berbeda kalau hidup di panti asuhan. Seperti omega _kebanyakan_, sudah pasti. Dia akan jadi Arthur yang penurut, lemah dan cengeng. Arthur yang pandai memasak, menjahit, dan suka berkebun. Terdengar sedikit membosankan baginya, tapi seperti itulah omega yang seharusnya. Bukan tidak mungkin dia sudah memiliki pasangan sekarang. Dan ia pasti tergabung dengan kelompok omega suram di pojok sana, menangisi alfa-alfa mereka yang pergi berperang.

Ah, bagaimana kabar ketiga kakaknya? Kalau perang ini berakhir, apakah ketiga kakaknya akan pergi menyusulnya ke Perancis? Mereka bahkan tidak tahu kalau ia sudah kembali ke Inggris. Apakah Kapten Andersen telah mengabarkan pada Allistor tentang keberadaannya?

"Kau disini rupanya! Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu, Tino! Ada beberapa prajurit yang terluka di sana!" Elizabeta muncul dengan nafas terengah-engah. Tino menganggukkan kepalanya dan segera bangkit untuk pergi. "Ikutlah dengan kami, Arthur. Lily bisa mengatasi― err, _kesuraman_ ini." Omega wanita itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, mengerutkan kening melihat segerombolan omega tampak bersedih. Bukan pemandangan yang mengejutkan baginya.

Arthur mengangkat bahu dan mengikuti Tino dan Elizabeta. Lebih baik ia pergi dari situasi suram ini sebelum ia terpengaruh juga, atau lebih parah lagi, dibuat kesal dan memarahi omega-omega itu. Dia tidak boleh membuat kekacauan di hari pertamanya. Arthur tidak tahu ke mana lagi ia harus pergi, jadi ia harus bersikap baik di sini. Dan mungkin ia bisa sekalian belajar menjadi paramedis. Lagipula tidak ada hal menarik yang bisa ia lakukan di sini. Setidaknya ia bisa sedikit membantu.

* * *

><p>"Kau bisa mencuci tanganmu sekarang, Arthur. Terima kasih, kehadiranmu benar-benar membantu. Kami kekurangan staf di sini karena beberapa orang ditarik ke pusat kesehatan di London." Elizabeta menghela nafas lega. Ia mengecek sekali lagi kondisi alfa yang terbaring tidak sadarkan diri di atas tempat tidur, dengan perban melilit kepala, lengan serta kakinya.<p>

Pria malang itu mengalami serangan panik dan membuat Elizabeta kesulitan menjahit lukanya. Arthur harus berusaha keras untuk menahannya agar tetap diam, sebelum akhirnya Elizabeta memutuskan untuk menyuntikkan sedatif padanya. Kemudian ia mendapat beberapa pelajaran mengenai teknik menjahit luka dari Elizabeta, bahkan sempat mencobanya sendiri; terima kasih pada hobi merajutnya, tangannya lumayan lincah. Elizabeta menyuruhnya untuk menganggap ini seperti menjahit baju yang koyak, Arthur hampir tertawa dibuatnya.

Saat Tino bergabung kembali dengan mereka, bajunya dipenuhi bercak darah. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan pasien mereka; alfa yang ditangani Tino juga mengalami serangan panik dan membutuhkan beberapa jahitan.

"Jadi, menurutmu kau bisa sekalian mengajari Arthur? Kita membutuhkan bantuan sebanyak mungkin yang bisa kita dapatkan, untuk berjaga-jaga kalau beberapa prajurit kembali tersesat kemari dan memerlukan pertolongan." Tino menutup keran air dan mengeringkan tangannya. Ia berdecak pelan saat menyadari ada darah yang terselip di balik kukunya.

Elizabeta mengangkat bahu. "Kenapa tidak? Kau tidak mau menghabiskan waktu bermuram durja memikirkan ketiga kakakmu kan, Arthur? Ah, aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung perasaanmu, tapi kupikir berdiam diri pun tidak ada gunanya. Lebih baik kau membantu kami di sini. Aku tidak yakin apa yang terjadi, tapi belakangan ini frekuensi kedatangan orang yang terluka meningkat."

"Aku dengar pusat kesehatan di London hampir penuh, makanya beberapa dari mereka dikirim ke sini dan ke tempat lain." Tino menambahi. "Kau akan membantu kami kan, Arthur?"

Arthur mengerjapkan matanya.

Ia memang tidak punya pilihan lain. Dan benar apa kata Elizabeta. Masih lebih berguna kalau ia membantu mereka, daripada merenungi kakak-kakaknya. Allistor, Aiden, dan Dylan bisa menjaga diri; ia tidak perlu khawatir. Meski tidak terlihat meyakinkan, ia yakin si kembar baik-baik saja. Mereka harus baik-baik saja. Bahkan Arthur bisa selamat melarikan diri dari tentara Jerman, tentu ketiga kakaknya bisa melakukan lebih baik dari itu.

Ia menghela nafas, mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa aku bisa membantu. Ketiga kakakku beranggapan kalau aku hanya akan membuat takut para omega di pengungsian, aku harus menemukan cara untuk membuktikan kalau mereka salah, kan?"

Elizabeta tersenyum dan menepuk pundaknya. "Kakak-kakakmu terdengar seperti alfa yang menarik. Apa menurutmu kau bisa memperkenalkanku pada salah satu dari mereka?" Dia memainkan alisnya dengan jenaka.

"Tentu saja. Ketiga kakakku yang payah itu belum menemukan pasangan mereka, jadi kau bebas memilih. Tapi kurasa kau tidak akan menyukai kakak tertuaku; Allistor. Dia bisa sangat menyeramkan saat marah." Ekspresinya terlihat serius, kemudian ia ikut tertawa dengan Tino dan Elizabeta.

Mungkin selama ini ia hanya bertemu dengan orang-orang yang kurang tepat saja; sehingga tidak ada yang ia kenal dengan baik kecuali ketiga kakaknya. Buktinya, dalam waktu singkat ia sudah merasa akrab dengan Elizabeta dan Tino, juga Alfred. Tidak semua omega lemah dan menyebalkan, pun dengan beta. Tidak semua alfa egois dan angkuh. Dia terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan dan memutuskan untuk menyingkir dari dunia sekelilingnya. Pantas saja yang ia kenal hanya ketiga kakaknya saja.

Dan selama dua minggu selanjutnya Arthur belajar banyak ilmu kesehatan dari Elizabeta dan Tino. Dia bahkan mulai dipercayai untuk menangani pasien sendiri. Dengan luka yang tidak terlalu parah, tentu saja. Elizabeta atau Tino akan membimbingnya untuk level lanjut, seperti menjahit luka terbuka atau menangani patah tulang.

Kalau tidak sibuk menangani prajurit yang terluka, Elizabeta sering memintanya menceritakan tentang dirinya. Tentang ketiga kakak alfanya, lebih tepatnya. Wanita itu sepertinya sungguh-sungguh dengan permintaannya beberapa waktu lalu. Arthur tidak keberatan, tentu saja. Dia tidak keberatan sama sekali kalau salah satu dari ketiga kakaknya berpasangan dengan Elizabeta. Wanita itu sama seperti dirinya; bukan omega _kebanyakan_. Karena itu ia merasa lebih mudah membicarakan hal-hal pribadi dengannya. Tentang Alfred, misalnya. Wanita itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala saat Arthur tidak sengaja menyebutkan rahasia Alfred tentang usianya. Elizabeta sendiri mengaku kalau ia tidak percaya alfa kekanak-kanakan seperti Alfred berusia lebih dari 20 tahun. Terlihat seperti seorang remaja baginya.

Sementara itu ia dan Tino lebih banyak dihubungkan oleh urusan medis daripada masalah pribadi seperti ia dan Elizabeta. Arthur tidak terkejut saat mengetahui kalau Tino pernah belajar medis di sekolah. Tentu saja kemampuannya tidak mungkin datang dari otodidak saja. Tapi kadang-kadang, ia juga membicarakan masalah personal dengan Tino. Laki-laki itu pernah bercerita kalau ia sudah berpasangan dengan seorang alfa yang kini tinggal di Swedia. Bagaimana mereka bertahan dengan jarak sejauh itu, Arthur tidak tahu. Tino berharap perang ini segera berakhir sehingga ia bisa pergi menyusul pasangannya. Arthur pun mengharapkan hal yang sama dengannya; agar perang ini segera berakhir juga.

Selain tentang medis, ia sedikit belajar rahasia dapur dari Lily. Omega itu manis dan penurut; tipikal omega _kebanyakan_. Tapi Arthur belum pernah melihatnya tampak murung, dan hal itu yang membuatnya istimewa. Lily seperti secercah sinar yang menerangi suasana suram di sini. Arthur sendiri tidak akan ragu mengakui kalau gadis itu memiliki pesona yang tidak ia punya. Karena itu ia tidak bisa membenci Lily, seperti ia membenci omega-omega lemah lainnya. Gadis itu memiliki hati yang kuat.

Dua minggu berlalu dengan cepat dan Arthur mulai terbiasa dengan rutinitasnya di pengungsian tempat ia tinggal. Tidak membosankan, apalagi mengesalkan seperti yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Segerombolan omega memang masih duduk di pojokan dan bermuram durja, tapi ia tidak membiarkan hal itu mempengaruhinya. Masih ada banyak hal yang harus dilakukan di sini. Waktu berlalu dengan begitu cepat, tiba-tiba saja kapal yang membawa bantuan dari Amerika kembali merapat di pelabuhan.

Arthur sedang mengecek kondisi seorang alfa yang terluka ketika ada dehem yang membuyarkan konsentrasinya, sedikit mengejutkannya. Ia membalikkan badan dan disambut oleh senyuman lebar Alfred yang mempesona. Alfa itu masih tampak tampan dalam balutan seragamnya; sama seperti yang terakhir kali Arthur ingat.

"Tino bilang kau di sini. Tadinya kupikir kau berada di tengah-tengah gerombolan omega cengeng di sebelah sana. Ada satu orang yang memiliki alis tebal seperti punyamu." Alfred memasang tampang jenaka, menyeringai.

Arthur mendengus dan menegakkan badannya. Sebenarnya ia tengah menahan diri untuk tidak berlari dan menghambur kepada Alfred yang merentangkan tangannya bercanda.

"Senang melihatmu baik-baik saja, Alfred." Ia berjalan melewati alfa tersebut, berpura-pura tidak peduli dan pergi untuk meletakkan kembali catatan kesehatan yang ia bawa. Dari sudut matanya ia melihat Alfred melangkah mengikutinya.

"Ah, tidakkah kau punya sesuatu yang manis untuk dikatakan padaku? _Aku merindukanmu_, misalnya? Dengan sebuah pelukan? Kau sama sekali tidak _cute_, Arthur." Alfa itu menggerutu.

Arthur memutar bola matanya.

Oh, tentu saja dia merindukan alfa bodoh itu. Tanyakan saja pada Elizabeta, wanita itu tahu betapa sering Arthur membicarakan tentang Alfred. Tapi dia tidak akan mengakuinya, tentu saja. Arthur tidak akan mengakui kalau ia sudah jatuh cinta pada alfa bermata biru itu. Terlalu cepat. Dia terlalu cepat menyukainya dan itu tidak bagus. Sama sekali tidak bagus.

"Kulihat kau sudah menemukan kesibukan yang bagus untuk mengisi waktu. Dan kupikir kau akan menghabiskan hari-harimu memikirkan aku yang _awesome _ini. Kau melukai perasaanku, Arthur…" Ia dapat mendengar dengking manja dari nada bicara Alfred. Kekanak-kanakan. Tentu saja dia tidak mungkin berusia 21 tahun. Siapa orang bodoh yang percaya kalau Alfred berusia 21 tahun?

Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, terus melangkah tanpa memperlambat lajunya.

"Aku tidak sengaja memberitahu Elizabeta dan dia sama sekali tidak terkejut mendengarnya."

"Kau apa―?!"

Tiba-tiba pundaknya diraih dan Alfred membalikkan badannya dengan paksa. Sejenak Arthur melihat kilat amarah pada mata cemerlangnya, dan itu membuatnya takut. Dia tidak ingin Alfred membencinya. Tidak secepat ini.

"Aaaah, apa yang kau lakukan? Dan kupikir kau bisa menjaga rahasia!" Alfa itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sungguh kekanak-kanakan. Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau tidak, tapi lama-kelamaan Alfred semakin bersikap manja. Dia tidak akan bisa membodohi orang lain tentang umurnya kalau terus-menerus seperti itu.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak sengaja. Lagipula Elizabeta berjanji tidak akan memberitahu orang lain…" Ia mengalihkan pandangannya, tidak mau disalahkan.

Alfred menghela nafas, melepaskan cengkeraman pada pundaknya.

"Lupakan saja. Aku memang tidak seharusnya memberitahu orang lain." Alfa itu tampak kecewa, membalikkan badan untuk pergi.

Sebelum Alfred dapat melangkah jauh, Arthur lebih dulu menarik pergelangan tangannya. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti, tapi instingnya menyuruhnya berbuat demikian. Pemuda Amerika itu memandangi tangannya sebentar, kemudian beralih menatap matanya. Mukanya datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Ah, maaf." Arthur melepaskan tangannya. Ia tidak bisa menggenggam tangan hangat itu terlalu lama. Ia tidak punya hak untuk melakukannya. "Maaf. Aku― aku benar-benar tidak sengaja memberitahu Elizabeta…" Pandangannya tertunduk.

Sejenak tidak ada yang bicara di antara mereka. Dari jauh terdengar gelak tawa anak-anak berlarian, kejar-kejaran. Kemudian terdengar suara lantang Elizabeta memperingatkan mereka untuk duduk tenang. Alfred berdehem pelan. Arthur masih belum mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ujung sepatu Alfred.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lizzie―dia bisa menjaga rahasia. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku tidak marah padamu, Arthur." Alfred berujar dengan suara pelan.

Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan Alfred tersenyum padanya. Tersenyum paksa. Ia mengerutkan kening melihatnya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa bersalah. Ia merasa telah mengkhianati kepercayaan yang Alfred berikan padanya. Rahasia yang hanya ia bagi dengannya.

"Aku harus kembali. Kurasa kapten mencariku, aku belum melapor padanya." Cengiran yang Alfred pamerkan tak selebar yang Arthur kenal. Alfa itu membalikkan badan dan meneruskan langkahnya untuk pergi. Menjauh dari Arthur.

Apa ini? Kenapa ada denyut tidak nyaman dalam dadanya? Apa yang terjadi?

Lagi-lagi Arthur membiarkan insting omeganya mengambil kendali. Ia berlari dan lagi-lagi menarik pergelangan tangan Alfred. Kali ini dengan erat. Kali ini tidak ingin ia lepaskan begitu saja. Tapi Alfred hanya menghentikan langkahnya, tidak berbalik. Saat itu Arthur merasa begitu buruk. Ia diacuhkan.

"Aku― aku juga bisa menjaga rahasia…"

_Jadi tolong, tetap beritahu aku rahasiamu. Beritahu aku tentang dirimu_.

Alfred menarik tangannya lepas. Arthur berharap Alfred tidak mendengar dengkingannya. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak menarik tangan hangat itu lagi. Alfred tidak menginginkannya. Alfred menolaknya. Alfred _membencinya._

Diam lagi.

Arthur tidak tahu, tapi sepasang mata emeraldnya terasa sedikit panas. Seperti saat ia membantu Lily mengiris bawang kemarin. Ada sesuatu yang menyengat bola matanya, memaksa kelenjar air matanya mengeksresi cairan untuk membasahi matanya. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. Dia tidak boleh terlihat lemah di depan Alfred. Di depan alfa mana pun. Seorang Kirkland tidak cengeng dan menyedihkan seperti itu.

"…tapi kau juga harus memberitahu rahasiamu."

Arthur melihat Alfred membalikkan badan. Ia memperhatikan Alfred melakukan gerakan memutar dan kini ujung sepatunya menghadap ke arahnya. Ia belum berani mengangkat kepala.

"Aku ingin kau menceritakan tentang dirimu, Arthur Kirkland." Tangan kanan Alfred terulur, menyentuh pundaknya.

Hangat.

Ia menelan ludah, menganggukkan kepalanya. Perlahan ia mengangkat kepalanya dan bertemu dengan manik biru yang bersinar-sinar. Alfred tersenyum padanya. Bukan senyum paksa. Senyuman yang tulus dan penuh arti, hanya tidak selebar biasanya.

"Aku harus pergi. Kapten pasti akan memarahiku." Alfred tertawa. Seperti denting lonceng yang menggetarkan. Dadanya terasa sesak mendengarnya. "Aku akan menemuimu saat makan malam. Kita bicara lagi nanti."

Alfa itu tersenyum, melambaikan tangannya dan membalikkan badannya lagi. Pergi. Kali ini Arthur tidak mengejar untuk menariknya kembali. Kali ini Arthur meraba dada kirinya. Jantungnya berdegup cepat.

Rasanya ia juga membutuhkan suntikan sedatif.


End file.
